º ¿Yo? ¿Tu ¿SOMOS? º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: [¡REGRESÓ! cap15: VIVA EL BARÇA! xD] Ya saben: 1 Galleta de la Fortuna, cambios de cuerpo y enredos incoherentes, resultados: traumas, golpes, peleas y demás estupideces en la versión MEJORADA. [Parejas.DeTODO] R.R ¡LEAN!
1. La Galleta!

**Autora**: Juny Tao

**Sip, lo volví a subir u.uU es q lo sentía muy fofo, quiero decir no se por q pero necesitaba más de mis estúpidas e incoherentes notas xDU jeje Así q unanse al Grupo de Apoyo "Recuperando Reviews de Juny, los cuales se perdieron y ahora quiere recuperar" T.T de vdd los necesito...así q para poder empezar, tienen q leer, vdd? o.o **

**Disclamer: Sk no es mío u.ú, y si lo fuera...blah, blah, blah...salió de la gran e increíble mente de Hiroyuki-sama...sensei ToT...**

**Capítulo 1: Las Galletas x3**

La hora de la cena en la pensión se tornaba cada vez más tensa. Tamao se encontraba con la mirada fija en la cocina, Anna parecía q iba a reventar y Hao junto con Horo Horo sudaban frío esperando el próximo movimiento de la itako. Pasaron saliva nerviosos, no se salvarían de un castigo tal y como sólo la rubia sabía sentenciar. Podrían haberse contado los segundos en q la gélida mirada de Anna no se despegaba del ainu y del castaño, fue entonces que Yoh y Pilika entraron a la escena, esta última soltó un grito ahogado mientras miraba en la misma dirección que Tamao, Yoh observó el piso, a los culpables y por último, a su Annita.

Anna: Así q...fue casual? o.ó

Horo: (colocando una mano detrás su cabeza) Anna, yo...nosotros podemos explicarte...ñ.ñUu

Anna: Q clase de explicación me van a dar, par de idiotas?...(gritando y con fuego en los ojos) ¡¿NO VEN Q ACABAN DE ARRUINAR MI CENA! ¬¬ ¡¿Les parece poco!

Los demás retrocedieron para no formar parte de la ira de Anna. Hao se adelantó con cara de niño bueno.

Hao: ¡No fue nuestra culpa! ¡Ese estante estaba flojo, Annita! u.u

Anna: ¡NO me llames Annita! ¬¬ ¡Ese estante estaba muy bien! ¡Acaban de arruinar casi toda la despensa!

Esta señaló el piso donde se encontraba un estante de regular tamaño roto, junto con alimentos, condimentos, conservas; en resumen toda la despensa desperdiciada en el suelo...

Horo: Ay q ser justos Hao...u.u Mejor digamos q todo pasó por tu culpa, amigo.

Hao: ¡¿QUE! O.O ¡Oye, tu empezaste! ¬¬

Horo: Ay, si tu, como no...Yo soy tan inofensivo como un bebe...n.n

Todos: ¬¬U Ah, si claro Horo Horo...

Horo: Hey, no me ayuden mucho...¬¬Uu

Tamao: Anna, la cena se hechó a perder, todos los ingredientes están arruinados...u.u

Pilika: ¡Y yo q estaba antojada de panecillos dulces! T.T ¿Q vamos a hacer?...¡Hermano, eres un tonto! ¬¬

Yoh: Oye, Annita...o.o

Anna: (cortante) ¿Q quieres Yoh?

Yoh: (.U Bueno...¿Por que no vamos a comer fuera? n.n

Anna: Mmm...¿Por qué no?...Pilika, ve a avisarles a los demás...¬¬

Todos se dispusieron a olvidar el asusto y a salir de la escena del crimen, pero...

Anna: (deteniendolos del cuello de la remera) ¿A donde creen q van ustedes dos? ¬¬ ¿Es q acaso pensaron q se librarían tan fácilmente?

Ambos: (azules) llo.llOl

Anna: Les advierto q si todo esto no queda limpio para antes de q nos vallamos se quedaran aquí y no comerén NADA en absoluto...¿Me escucharon? ¬¬

Ambos: (asintiendo y con pose de soldado) Si, mi capitán! Digo, ¡Si, Anna!

Anna: (saliendo) Babosos ¬¬

¿Nada ha cambiado, vdd? Anna sigue con su mismo caracter cortante y frío de siempre, sigue entrenando duramente a Yoh y este pues...sigue obedeciendola al pie de la letra n.nU, digamos q las cosas son normales en la Pensión "En" después de 5 años, el torneo terminó y todos regresarían a sus tranquilas vidas, empezando por la linda pareja de Yoh y Anna. Estos regresaron a la Pensión Asakura, su relación seguía sin avanzar mucho, aunque ya se habían besado varias veces, pero los dos eran tan tímidos q decidían olvidar todo o simplemente irse a entrenar o a ver telenovelas.

Un año más tarde, las cosas se seguían igual, pero ahora tendrían un nuevo integrante: Sarah. Ella es prima de Anna, con un hermoso cabello negro hasta la cintura y unos ojos violetas muy expresivos, raro si contamos q es pariente de la fría itako, pero sólo tenía 12 años cuando llegó.

Tamao, la niña inexperta, regresó a la casa Asakura para terminar con sus avances, luego de 3 años de enseñanza de la señora Kino, decidió regresar a la pensión para recibir conejos de Anna a la vez q ayudaba un poco. La muchachita no había cambiado demasiado, sólo dejó crecer su cabello hasta un poco más abajo del pecho.

Uno de los shamanes más lindos y sin motivo alguno para estar en la pensión, era Horo. Este regresó a Hokkaido junto con su hermana Pilika, 2 años después tomaron la decisión de visitar a Yoh, pero por cosas del destino se quedaron a vivir con ellos, ¿raro, no? ¬¬U.

Como todos sabemos, Len se quedó con ellos, un promedio de 2 años más casi, pero su hermana Jun lo llamó y le pidió q regresara a China, este aceptó gustoso, extraña a su hermana y no podía negarse. Pero un año más tarde regresó otra vez por algunas razones de peso, cuales...pos' el sabrá, ¿no? ¿Me vieron cara de chismosa o q? ¬.¬.

¡Oh, el Principe Lyserg! x3 Lyserg, estuvo acompañado por la doncella de hierro y Marco, el trío viajó a Inglaterra y estuvieron viviendo allí. Pero el verdecito tomó la decisión de visitar a su buen amigo Yoh Asakura y Jeanne insistió en acompañarlo a ver al nuevo shaman king. Al llegar, observaron la "gran" cantidad de personas q vivían con ellos y Anna, expresó lo complacida q estaba de tener a todos en casa:

Anna: No sabes lo bueno q es tener tanto arrimado en casa, ¿No les gustaría quedarse también? n-n

E Yoh...

Yoh: ¡Gran idea! nOn Les prepararemos un par de habitaciones.

Anna: ¬¬U

Y ellos aceptaron sin más. ¿Linda historia, ne? xDU

Y el más extraño pero no menos importante: Haito Asakura. El gemelo "malvado" de Yoh llegó hace algunos meses ya q, según versión del castaño mayor, el abuelo Yohmei lo había botado de casa Asakura en Izumo por q andaba molestando (y otras cosa ¬¬) a las aprendices del templo entre ellas Tamao, pero esta lo puso en su sitio (N/Tamao: Cosa q unas 2 buenas cachetadas no puedan arreglar...n.n-N/J: n.nU jeje)...en fin u.uU, entonces Haito no tuvo más opción q quedarse a vivir en casa de su querido y lindo hermanito, pero no fue muy bien recibido, en especial por Anna...

Hao: Buenas, buenas! D

Anna: (sin quitar la vista de la tv) Si, si...me limpias los baños, la cocina y trapeas todos lo pasillos...¿Entendiste? Y no quiero ni una sola mancha...¡Ah! Y de paso haces la cena q me muero de hambre.

Hao: TT.TT Si, Anna...

Y así fue xDU (N/Hao:Q cruel, siempre hace eso...T.T-N/J: La vida no siempre es justa u-u)...Regresando al tiempo actual...

En la sala...

Jeanne: ¡Me encanta este programa! xDD Es muy gracioso...

Sarah: Ya lo creo jajajaja xDD

Len: Menuda estupidéz de programa ¬¬ ¿Q de divertido hay en un hombre vestido de pollo cantando cuanta idiotéz se le viene a la mente, eh?

Sarah: Pero q amargado eres, Len ¬¬

Jeanne: Si tanto te "gusta" ¿Entonces q diablos haces aquí? ¬¬

Len: Pues por que no tengo nada mejor q hacer, sino creéme q me no estaría aquí u.ú...Además, estoy muy aburrido...

Lyserg: (sonandole las tripas) Tengo hambre u-u ¿Q habrá pasado con la cena? o.o

Jeanne: No lo sé o.o...Quizá tuvo algo q ver con el grito de Anna...

Lyserg: (escocgiendose de hombros) Quizá...

Justo cuando Sarah iba a articular palabra, Pilika apareció en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa, tomó aire y exclamó alegre...

Pilika: ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Comeremos fuera!...nOn

Esta dió la vuelta y se dispuso a subir los escalones de dos en dos. Jeanne y Sarah le siguieron el paso, Lyserg se levantó con tranquilidad mientras Len se estiraba y bostezaba con pereza...

Len: Ya era hora...necesitabamos un cambio...u.û

En una de las habitaciones, dos lindos jovencitas debatían una de las más difíciles batallas entre la mujer y la ropa. Mientras q todo tipo de prendas volaban sobre sus cabezas aterrizando sabe Dios donde, una de ellas exclamó con entusiasmo...

Jeanne: ¡Q milagro q salgamos a cenar fuera! No me lo esperaba...

Pilika: Es cierto, creo q es algo q tenemos q agradecerle a mi hermano y a Hao n.nU

Jeanne: ¿Y eso por que? o.ô Que yo sepa no hay nada que haga ese tipo para q tengamos que agradecerle ¬.¬

Pilika: n.ñU jeje...Oye o-o...te agrada más el negro o el púrpura?

Jeanne: El negro, es muy lindo...sobre todo si quieres agradarle a cierto chino jeje .

Pilika: ¡Jeanne! ¡Cállete!...(acercándose a ella) O-O Te pueden oír, ¿de acuerdo?

Jeanne: ¡Ay, no te pongas así! n.nU Todos saben q te gusta...¬u¬

Pilika: ¡NO! (bajando la voz) ¡No digas eso! u.û Está bien q sea muy guapo y todo pero... uOû

Jeanne: ¡Pilika! ¡Estás muy roja! n-n jaja

Pilika: ¬.¬Uu Gracias amiga...

Jeanne: Bueno, bueno...¡No es tan malo! n.n ¿Qué tal me veo?

Esta dió una vuelta entera mostrando el nuevo atuendo que usaba: un top verde esmeralda con algunos detalles en negro, unos jeans negros, botines negros y una chaqueta negra de jean.

Pilika: Muy linda, muy linda...se te muy bien . ...si no contamos q ese top se me hace algo conocido...¬w¬

Jeanne: n-nUu...Lo sé, lo tomé por que aparte de que muy bien (N/JyP: ¬¬U Valga modestia aparte...)...Me estoy cobrando la falda q tomaste el mes pasado...u-û

Pilika: ¿Cuál falda? ¿Ésta azul? .-.?

Jeanne volteó a ver a la ainu y vió q vestía una linda minifalda azul mar, unas delicadas botas de plataforma blancas a media pierna con piel en el borde, una camiseta blanca de cuello alto y sin manga y una chaqueta del mismo tono de la falda...

Jeanne: -w-U Se nota que somos de la misma talla en todo, ¿verdad?

Pilika: (abrazando a Jeanne) ¡Así es! nOn

Mientras en otra de las habitaciones compartidas x Tamao, Anna y Sarah...

Anna: (con un aura de enojo) Par de payasos tontos, me las pagarán ¬¬ ¿Como se atreven a arruinar toda mi despensa?

Tamao: ("algo" alejada de la itako xDU) n-nUu Anna, no deberías ser tan dura con ellos, sólo jugaban... ¡Además, ya lo están limpiando!

Anna: (incrementando su aura) Pues más les vale q lo dejen bien limpio...

Tamao: nll.ñllU A-ajá...¿Bajamos ya?

Tamao, quién ya estab en la puerta de la habitación, usaba unos jeans claros cortos, botas rosas pálido, una blusa de hombros caídos rosa y una chaqueta q caía con el jean...Anna se encaminó hacia la rosadita más calmada...

Anna: (mirando un ropera con las puertas abiertas) Sarah, ¿Podrías darte prisa? ¬.¬

Anna usaba una minifalda negra, una blusa strapples roja, usaba unos zapatos rojos de tacón con una delgada correa y un saco negro hasta las rodillas...

Anna: ¡Sarah! ò.ó

Sarah: (saliendo de un salto) ¡Ya! ¡Eres muy impaciente primita! ¬u¬U

Ella usaba unos jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca con cierre y cuello alto y zapatillas de talón alto blancas...

Tamao: n-nUu Vámonos...

Al bajar se encontraron con los demás en el pasillo q llevaba a la puerta principal. Horo y Hao fueron los últimos en bajar ya q ellos tuvieron un pequeño percance y ùes, demoraron...

Anna: (mirándoles fríamente) TODO habrá quedado limpio, ¿verdad? o-ó

Hao: ¡Claro q si, está casi tan limpio como mi conciencia! D

Anna: En ese caso, habrá q cerciorarse... ¿Horo Horo? ¬¬

Horo: ¡Por supuesto q quedó limpio! ¿Por quién ME tomas? o.ó

Anna: ò.ó

Hao: ¬¬

Horo: Por cierto Hao, si haces comparaciones, por lo menos q convensan a Yoh, ¿no? ¬.¬

Yoh: ¿Yo q? (.U

Hao: ¬¬Uu Si, si...¡Vamos, tengo hambre! n.n!

Todos salieron y tomaron la dirección hacia uno de los mejores restaurantes, Anna, futura esposa de Shaman King no podía comer en cualquier lado, ¿vdd?...Por delante del grupo iban Horo, Tamao, Pilika y Len; el más estusiasmado con todo esto parecía ser el azulito ya q traía brillo en los ojos y casi, casi se babeaba...

Horo: (con estrellitas en los ojos) ¿Q comeremos? ¿Q comeremos? ¿Pasta? ¿Carnes rojas? ¡Oh no! De seguro será un boufet, ¿vdd Tamao?

Tamao: Pues Anna mencionó algo sobre un restaurante cerca de aquí...

Pilika: ¿En serio? o.o

Tamao: Así es...Es un restaurante Chino. n.n

Horo: ¡¿Comida china! ¡¿Otra vez! ¬¬

Pilika: ¡Hermano! u-ú No te quejes ya qué aún así comes de todo...¬¬U

Len: Mejor cállate puerquito...¿No querrás q te dejen fuera, no? ¬w¬

Horo: ¡¿A quién llamas puerquito, teh! ¬o¬

Len: ¡Pues a ti! Q torpe eres...¬.¬

Horo: ¡Pues eso lo serás tú! ¡De seguro tú elegiste el lugar! Ò-ó

Len: Sólo lo sugerí mas no lo elegí, ¿entiendes? ¬¬

Horo: ¡Pues es lo mismo! ùOú

Mientras ellos seguían con su pelea, un poco más atrás, Yoh y Anna caminaban tranquilamente hasta q la itako se hartó del escándalo montado por Horo y Len Tao.

Anna: ¡¡Oigan ustedes! ¡¡Dejen de hacer tales escándalos! Ò.Ó

Yoh: ¡Déjalos, Annita! Es normal, siempre hacen eso...eso significan q se quieren como buenos amigos jijiji n-n

Ambos: (superdeform, o sea gigantes sobre la cabeza de Yoh xDD) ¡¿Q estás loco! ÒoÓ

Yoh: (en chibi en una esquina x3U) ;.;U ¡Pero yo sólo decía q...!

Ambos: (IDEM) ¡CÁLLATE! Ò.ó

Yoh: (IDEM) T.T Bue'...

Un poco más atrás, estaban los grandes y amenos amigos, Hao y Jeanne, quienes platicaban fluidamente de tantos temas...xDD

Jeanne: ¬¬ Hao...te agradecería que te alejaras de mí, por favor...

Hao: (juntándose más a ella) Oye linda, ¿Por q eres tan aburrida, eh? o.ô

Jeanne: ¿Aburrida? ¡No soy ninguna aburrida! Ò-ó ¡Sólo q no me agrada q estés tan cerca de mi!

Justo en ese intante Hao ponía su mano en...

Plafffffffff! (Midi de cachetadón en la cara de Hao xDDU) (N/Hao: Ò.ó Midi? Midi! Q mala calidad, eh! u.ú Cambialé a mp3, ¿no?)

Jeanne: (con su puño levantado) ¡Pervertido! ò.ó

Hao: (sobándose el golpe) ¡-¡# ¡¿Pero q hice!

Mientras ellos libraban su pelea, por su lado pasaron los, ahora si, amenos y agradables, Lyserg y Sarah, estos reían sin prestarle atención a ciertos intrincados q pasan...

Sarah: xDD jajaja Q gracioso...¿En serio hizo eso?

Lyserg: Luego de q los separaron, Chocolove empezó con esos chistecitos q tanto irritan a Len...Len estuvo una semana en terapia, según Pilika experimentaba un trauma post-chistes malos de Chocolove, Anna opinó algo sobre crisi existenciales o algo así O.oU...pero aún así fue muy divertido...xDD

Sarah: Parece q fueron buenos tiempos n-ñ Los años los han convertido en grandes amigos, ¿vdd?

Lyserg: Sip, es increíble lo mucho y a la vez lo poco q hemos cambiado...¬¬U Con sólo ver a Horo y a Len basta darse cuenta q aún son un par de niños malcriados...

Sarah: jeje n.nUu

Ambos dejarond e reír para detenerse junto a los demás frente a un gran y elegante restaurante chino. De inmediato pidieron una mesa y se sentaron

Como todos saben, o la mayoría u.uU, en algunos restaurantes chinos ofrecen gratis (N/Juny: A mi pá le cobraron! ¬o¬) unas cuantas galletas de la fortuna como bienvenida, cada quién tomó una y...se sorprendieron muxo al darse cuenta q en todas decía lo mismo, las leyeron en voz alta...

**_"Mi destino está en tus manos, no se puede escapar a lo q ya está escrito. Tanto el corazón como la mente son armas muy interesantes y poderosas, cuando descubras el significado de su unión, todo será claro como las aguas"_**

Lyserg: ¿Que dijo? o.oU

Anna: (tirándo la galleta al centro de la mesa con enfado) ¿Q rayos es esto? ¿Una broma? ¬¬

Yoh: (mirándo la galletita destrosada por todos lados) Pues la verdad q no entendí o-o

Horo: Parece un acertijo o algo...o.ô

Len: Claro q no, es un pasaje de algún libro de metáforas...u-u (N/Juny: .-.U?)

Horo: (imitando a Basón) "Pero q listo es señorito!" ¬w¬

Len: (golpeando la mesa) ¬¬ ¡¿Te estás burlando!

Horo: No, no, para nada, ¿Cómo crees Len?...n.ñUu

Hao: (reduciendo a cenizas la galleta con un pequeña llama en su mano) ¿Por q no pedimos algo de comer? n-n Tengo mucha hambre...

Jeanne: (apagando la llama con una de sus manos) Acabamos de llegar...u.ù Espera un poco...

Justo en ese momento empezó un temblor, todos se levantaron alarmados mientras escuchaban el sonido de las ventadas y de los demás objetos cayéndose y/o rompiendose...pasaron segundos para q se detuviera...Pilika fue la primera en reaccionar nerviosa, los demás tomaron asiento sin decir nada...

Pilika: ¡¿Que! ¡¿Un temblor! O.OUu ¿En esta zona?

Len: (sentandola de nuevo en la silla) Quizá fue un pequeño movimiento, cálmate Pilika u.u

Pilika: Está bien...u.ùU

Pidieron de comer como si nada hubiera pasado (N/Juny: ¿Es q acaso todo les parece normal? ¬¬U -N/Yoh-gumi: ¿Como dices? ¬¬X -N/Juny: Nada! n.ñU)...Después de terminar de cenar y todos satisfecho, también después de comer una ración triple de helado para todos, todos regresaron a casa...

Horo: (tirando en su cama con semejante panza después de comer xD) ¡Ay, q rico comí! Espero q se repita...

Yoh: (tapándose con su colcha) Pues no creo q a Anna le guste q vuelvas a malograr su despensa n.n jijiji

Horo: ¬u¬U No me refería a eso, Yoh.

Len: Ya cállense y apaga la luz Hoto...

Horo: ¿Yo por q? o.ó ¡Apagala tú!

Len: No me da la gana ¬¬

Horo: Entonces q se quede prendida x TU culpa...después la cuenta te cae a tí...u.ú

Len: ¿Q dijiste? Hoto Hoto del...

Crash! (mid...¬w¬ Mp3 de foco rebentando por inexplicable golpe) (N/Hao: n.n)

Lyserg: (regresando su péndulo) Buenas noches compañeros n.n

Todos: (.Uu Ehh...Buenas noches, Lyserg...

**En realidad, no tengo q preguntar q creen q es lo q pasará, pero para los otakos o simplemente lectores, por favor formulen esa interrogante en su cabeza xDU, ARIGATO A TODOS! n0n**


	2. Consecuencias después de la comilona!

**Capítulo 2:** **Las Consecuencias de la Comilona xDU**

A la mañana siguiente, casi eran las 8 de la mañana y casi nadie estaba despierto. En la habitación de la ainu y la ex-doncella Jeanne...

Pilika se sentó en su cama más dormida q despierta, se estiró lo más q pudo y bostezó un par de veces. Se levantó y caminó hacia su espejo. Delante de ella se encontraba el lindo y dormido rostro del chino, su adorable cuernito y ese bien formado pecho...entre otras cosas ;D jeje...

Pilika: -.-...O.O!...xDDU jaja ¡Q gracioso¡Ahora alucino bien! jajaja

Se cacheteo levemente y se volvió a mirar y seguía como él, fue cuando se le acabó la risa...

Pilika: (traumada con lo q acababa de ver) O.o ¿Que diablos...? No puede ser, no T.T...AHHHHHHHH!

Gritó tan fuerte q logró despertar a Jeanne de su letardo sueño, esta aún tapada preguntó...

Jeanne: Oye¿q te pasa? -.-U Loca...

Pilika¡-¡¡Jeanne¡¡Mira lo q nos pasó!

Jeanne: (asomando sus ojos por un lado de la colcha) ¿Q? -w-...O-O! (cubriendose) ¿Len¡¿Qué haces aquí! O(((o

Len(Pilika)¡No soy Len! Bueno si, pero en realidad...un momento...o.o

Tomó las sábanas de Jeanne y al quitarlas...

Len(Pilika)¡¡¿HAO! O(((O ¿JEANNE¡¡¿QUÉ!

Jeanne: -O- Pilika, cállate...es muy temprano...

Lo tomó de un brazo y lo jaló hasta un espejo, "Jeanne" observó la escena: Len estaba lloroso y ella...cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta con una cara de sueño impresionante, vestida con sólo unos boxers...

Jeanne: (con el rostro azul) lOll.olll Ah...Ah...AHHHHHHHHH!

Miró a Pilika y esta, pues...

Len(Pilika): AHHHHHHHHH!

Ambas: (voltéandose con la cara roja) ¡CÚBRETE!

(N/Juny: Verdad q es divertido cuando pasa eso? n.nU)

Ambas se miraron para luego abrazaron mientras gritaban, segundos después se separaron alarmadas y sin gritar xDU.

Jeanne: (caminando como león enjaulado) ¿Como rayos pasó esto! Jeanne, cálmate...todo se solucionará...de seguro sólo es un mal sueño, no puedes ser Hao jajaja...

Pilika: (deteniendola) ¡Jeanne, cállate¡¡Esto no es sueño¡¡Es la realidad! ¬O¬

Jeanne¡¿Entonces como me explicas q estemos en otro cuerpo! ¬O¬

Pilika¡¡No lo sé! TOT

Jeanne: T.TU

En eso...

: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡PERVERTIDOS!

Jeanne y Pilika: OoU Vamos...

En una habitación frente a la anterior, alguien empezaba a despertar...

Anna: Maldito despertador...¬¬

Esta se levantó y se sentó mientras se tallaba los ojos, al levantar la mirada, vió q en la cama de Tamao estaba nada más y nada menos q a un Horo Horo durmiendo como un bebé, vestido con una remera negra y unos calzoncillos a rayas celestes y blancas.

Anna: O(((o...¬(((¬ Tu...Hoto...HOTO!

Este se levantó de un salto mirando hacia los lados pero antes de q puediera decir "Parangaricutirimicuarodolito xD" recibió una cachetada q resonó en toda la habitación, q lo dejó con la mejilla totalmente roja...este comenzó a llorar...

Supuestamente "Horo" xDU: Pero...¿Yoh! T-T ¿Por q me golpeaste?

Anna¿Como que por qué? ¬¬ ¿Q haces en la cama de Tamao, eh?

Supuestamente "Horo": o.oU Esta es mi cama...Además, .w.U ¿Q haces aquí Yoh?

Anna¡¿Yoh! Soy Anna, pedazo de...O.O

Esta al levantar la mirada, se observó en el espejo de la pared de enfrente...era Yoh con cara de confundido y detrás suyo estaba un Horito con expresión de horror y con el rostro mojado de lágrimas. Anna se dió la vuelta y destapó a Sarah. No, no era Sarah...

Anna: Lyserg...¡es el inglés! OoU

Así era, Lyserg durmiendo en cama de Sarah, con respiración tranquila vestido con unos boxers y una ramera sin mangas pegada al cuerpo...a Anna y a Tamao se les subió la temperatura derrepente xDU...

Anna: (volviendolo a tapar) u/ú Este es muy extraño...

Tamao¡Claro q si¿Qué tal q...?

En eso "Lyserg" despertó...

Supuestmente "Lyserg": nOn Muy Buenos días chic...O-O

Anna y Tamao: O-OU?

"Lyserg": Ustedes...AHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERVERTIDOS!

Justo segundos después, en la puerta de la habitación se encontraban Hao y Len, bueno disque ellos...observaron la escena: Lyserg escondido en la cama de Sarah, Horo sentado en el piso con un chichón y una marca en el rostro y Anna sólo estaba parada con un chichón algo más grande y con cara de "Te mataré en cualquier momento" xD...

Len(Pilika): Hermano? O.o

Horo(Tamao)¿Len? (.U...T.T Soy Tamao...A ustedes también!

Hao(Jeanne): (dando pekeños saltos xDU) ¡Si! T.T...Bien¿Quién es quién? o.oU

Horo(Tamao): (sobándose uno de los golpes xDU) Anna es Yoh y Sarah es Lyserg...¿Q está pasando...? Ehh...o.o?

Hao(Jeanne) Soy Jeanne, "Len" es Pilika...O.o Eso sonó raro...

Lyserg(Sarah): (debajo de las sábanas) ¡ESTO es raro, idiota! ¬O¬

Hao(Jeanne): ¬¬

Len(Pilika): (sentandose en una de las camas) Anna...¿Como fue a pasar algo así? ó.ò

Yoh(Anna)¡No lo sé¡Yo estoy en la misma situación q tu! o.ó

Lyserg(Sarah): (mostrando su rostro) Esto es muuuuuy raro...¿Q hacemos en los cuerpos de los chicos! (.U

Len(Pilika): Nunca imaginé a mi hermano llorando...es extraño...n-nUu

Hao(Jeanne) ¡No estamos para esas cosas tontas! ¬¬ De seguro...O.O

Horo(Tamao): Que? Que? o.o

Los 5 se miraron y...

Las 5¡¡Ellos tienen nuestros cuerpos! O.O

Salieron corriendo de la habitación para entrar a la q compartían los chicos. Yoh (Anna) abrió la puerta lentamente mientras q las demás asomaban sus cabezas, querían cerciorarse primero. Al entrar por completo, se dieron cuenta q todos dormían aún:

"Tamao" dormía a pierna suelta con un pequeño hilito de saliva saliendo de su boca, se veía algo incómoda ya q traía fruncido el ceño.

"Anna" roncaba fuertemente mientras estaba echa un bollito debajo de las sábanas, sólo se veía algo de su rubio cabello despeinado.

"Sarah" dormía normalmente, de lado, tapado hasta el cuello y con una respiración tranquila.

"Pilika" dormía boca bajo, totalmente destapada, un brazo estaba estirado sobre la mesita de noche, sobre un despertador. Su almohada estaba a los pies de la cama.

"Jeanne" dormía abrazando una almohada efusivamente, con las sábanas hasta su cintura y los pies al aire.

Todos estaban realmente entre sorprendidas y asustadas por la forma en q dormián, al imaginarse a los verdaderos propietarios de los cuerpos durmiendo de esa forma, varios pensamientos volaron por sus mentes perve...xDD jeje

Hao(Jeanne): "¿Cómo es q nunca se me ocurrió pensar en como dormían? o((o Los imaginé de otras formas pero...¡Nunca como dormían! ù.ú Estúpida Jeanne..."

Horo(Tamao): "...O(((O" (entiendase: shock post-visión de cueros, la vdd es q yo tb quedé así x.XU)

Lyserg(Sarah): "¿Por qué no vine la noche del otro día! ¬¬U ¡Maldita sea!"

Len(Pilika): "¡Oh, Dios¡Vendré seguido¡Esto se convertirá en mi deporte predilecto! nOn...Un momento ¬w¬¡esa soy yo!"

Yoh(Anna): "¬.¬ Tu dijiste¡Oh chismoseemos los pensamientos perve de la itako Anna!...jaja Pero¡NO! Esos están censurados para tí niña u.ú"

¬¬U Bueno, esos fueron casi todos los pensamientos de las chicas. Pero fueron cortados por algo q vió la itako...el techo se veía extraño, no, no era SU techo, era SU foco...

Yoh(Anna)¿Pero q...? ¬¬ ¡Idiotas! (gritando) ¡ARRIBA YA! Ò.Ó

Todos o todas despertaron de un salto menos Horo Horo, kien atinó a darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo (N/Juny: Ohh n((nU q linduu!)...

Hao(Jeanne): (señalándolos frenéticamente) ¡Bien¿Quién es quién? ¬¬ ¡Hablen y no toquen nada!

Anna(Yoh): (tallandose los ojos) Q extraño sueño -.-U...Estoy aquí pero me veo allá tb jijiji n.nU...¿QUE! O.OUu

Se miró y vió las hebras rubias sobre su pecho, el cuál no dudó en tocar sintiendo un par de "bultos"...

Yoh(Anna): (con fuego en los ojos) Aleja tus manos de ahí, de inmediato antes de q te mande al otro mundo...

Anna(Yoh): O.oll (levantando las manos) S-si, si Annita de inmediato! . !

Yoh(Anna)¿Yoh? o.ô

Jeanne(Hao)¿Quién fue el bestia q gritó, eh? ¬¬ ¡Q se prepare a ard...! .-.U ¿Por que todos están aquí¡Hola cuñis! n.n ¿Cuándo llegaste? . Valla q son silenciosos¡eh! jeje

Crash! (mp3 de blah, blah, blah, blah cabeza de Hao xDU)

Hao(Jeanne): (con lo q quedó del florero) u.ú ¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor! ¬¬ ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar esas cosas! Ò.ó

Jeanne(Hao): Auch! . Uuu...O-O ¿Otro Hao? n-n Ay, sé q soy muy guapo pero...

Sarah(Lyserg): (interrumpiendolo) ¿Qué está pasando aquí? o.o

Todos reaccionar ante la simple pregunta de "Sarah", todos miraron a todos xDU y al fin se dieron cuenta de lo q estaba pasando..."Anna" explotó por fin ante tanto silencio...

Yoh(Anna): Bien, de acuerdo...u.u

Todos la miraron fijamente esperando alguna explicación o algo.

Yoh(Anna): (con fuego en los ojos) ¿Quién fue el idiota q rompió MI foco! Ò.Ó

Caída general...hasta de la autora xDU (N/Juny¡Pues claro! ¬¬U ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso en un momento como este? – N/Anna: o.ó ¿Sucede algo Juny? – N/Juny: n.nU Oh no!)

Anna(Yoh): n.nUu No creo q se el momento para eso...

Len(Pilika): (cruzandose de brazos MUY femeninamente xDU) Cierto u.u

Pilika(Len)¡Óyeme, no hagas eso! Ò(((ó

Sarah(Lyserg)¡No hay por q alterarse Pilika! o.ò

Pilika(Len)¿Pilika¡Soy Len! ¬¬U

Anna(Yoh): (mirándolo/a de cerca o.O) Pues te ves como Pilika...o.oU

Hao(Jeanne): (sentandose en la cama) Será mejor q nos sentemos y hablemos con calma...(viendo el cuerpo a su lado) Tamao, despierta a tu cuerpo...u.ùU

Tamao se acercó y movió suavemente a su cuerpo hasta q se incorporó...

Tamao¡¡Buenos días! xD Oigan...tengo hambre o.oU...¿Q hacen todos aquí? n.nU

Horo(Tamao): (sorprendida) ¿Horo Horo! O.o

Tamao(Horo): (mirandola con ojos de puntitos) (.Uu ¿Tu eres yo¿Yo soy tu¡¿Somos¡¡Ayyy¡Estoy confundido! - !

Pilika(Len): Ja! Era de esperarse...

Tamao(Horo)¡Pilikita, hermanita! T.TU ¿Por q me hablas así!

Pilika(Len): Por que se me da la regalada gana...u-ú

Len(Pilika)¡Hermano! o.oU

Tamao(Horo)¿Que? O.O Oye Len¿Tas bien, cuernito? OoUUu

Pilika (Len): (al borde de la histéria xD) ¡Ay ya cállate Hoto Hoto! Él no es yo...yo soy...ella...yo...¡Bah! u(((úU

Len(Pilika): n-ñU No te enrredes Len...jeje

Sarah(Lyserg)¡A ver! o.ó No podemos seguir hablando así, nos terminaremos por confundir más...¿Quién es quién? o.ô

Tamao(Horo)¿Y tú quién eres? ¬¬U

Sarah(Lyserg)¿Lyserg? ¬¬Uu

Tamao (Horo): o.oU

Anna(Yoh)¿Por qué estamos así? T.T ¿Por qué soy Anna¿Por qué Horo es Tamao?

Horo Horo reaccionó ante lo q acababa de decir el Asakura. Se fue al espejo más cercano, que en este caso era uno q traía por ahí xDU y se observo: el angelical rostro de Tamao lo miraba con esas lindas pupilas rosas q poseía, se sonrojó un poco...

Tamao(Horo): (algo sonrojado) ¡Soy Tamao¡¿Pero cómo! O.o!

Horo(Tamao)¡Es lo mismo q quisiera saber!

Anna(Yoh): (acercándose a su cuerpo) Oye Annita...¿Cuál crees q halla sido la razón del cambio?

Len(Pilika): (con expresión pensativa) Me pregunto si tendrá algo q ver con la galleta de ayer... (.U

Lyserg(Sarah)¿Tu crees?...No sé pero...

Sarah(Lyserg): Pero...

Hao(Jeanne)¡Alto todo! Diganme kien es kien...estoy confundida...n.nU

Horo(Tamao): Pues por las deduciones y comportamiento de cada quién creo q los cambios han sido con la persona del cuerpo q tienes n-nU

Anna(Yoh)¿Podrías...explicarte, Tamao? n.nUu jijiji

Horo(Tamao): jeje ñ.ñU

Yoh(Anna)¡Ay, bola de babosos! Ò.ó Tamao se refiere q hemos cambiado de a dos, osea yo estoy en tu cuerpo y por ende tu estás en el mío¿comprenden?

Hao(Jeanne): Ah comprendo u.u...Entonces no habrá confusiones...

Esta volteó a ver a su cuerpo el cuál tenía las intenciones de ver más de la cuenta, de inmediato tomó "sus" manos prohibiendole el paso a otras partes...

Hao(Jeanne)¿Q crees q haces? o.ó Respetame¡¿quieres!

Jeanne(Hao): No te preocupes n-n, sólo reflexionaba ante lo q significaba estar en tu cuerpo.

Hao(Jeanne): Eres un depravado...T.T ¿No me pudo haber tocado con Lyserg o con Horo?

Ambos aludidos: O((OU

Ambas aludidas, indirectamente claro xD (Tamao y Sarah)¿Q dijiste? ¬.¬

Estas o estos empezaron a acercarse a un "Hao" algo asustado y kien estaba deseoso por retractarse de lo q había dicho. Empezó a retroceder ante la mirada de furia de unos ojos verdes y azules, así q...salió corriendo...perseguida por los otros dos...

Anna(Yoh): jijiji n.ñUu

Yoh(Anna): u.ú Inútiles...Bueno en vista de q no podemos hacer nada por ahora, creo q hay cosas por hacer...

Extrañamente las ahora mujeres del grupo empezaron a salir de la habitación, parecían algo apuradas o.oU, y así ignorando por completo al nuevo Yoh...

Len(Pilika)¿Anna?

Yoh(Anna): u.û Q pasa Len...digo, Pilika...

Por otro lado, los demás bajaban las escaleras...

Sarah(Lyserg): Quizá fue algún tipo de hechizo o...maldición O.o

Pilika(Len)¿Maldición? Ja¡Por favor! ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): Bueno, yo iré a darme un baño...n-n

Anna(Yoh): Hermanito, no creo q...(.U ¿Jeanne?

Todos voltearon su vista hacia un Hao con los pelos despeinados y con la respiración entrecortada, detrás de ella un "Lyserg" y un "Horo" con una expresión de satisfacción subián las escaleras. Se acercó rápidamente hacia el grupo y...

Hao(Jeanne): (tomándola del brazo mientras hablaba entrecortadamente) No...te vas...a...bañar¿de acuerdo? -w-

Jeanne(Hao)¿Pero por q¡Hay q estar limpios!

Hao(Jeanne): ¬o¬ ¡Idiota!...Pervertido, baka, hentai...¿Crees q estoy de humor para "bañarme"?

Jeanne(Hao): Quizá...o.ó

Tamao(Horo): Hagamos algo...vallan a cambiarse con quien han cambiado, así no habrá problemas...n.n

"Todas": Otro...! ¬o¬

Tamao(Horo)¿Y ahora q hice? ¬¬Uu Valla si son extraños...

**_Continuará_**...o.oUuu

¡REVIEWS! ñ.ñ!


	3. Arreglos y Desarreglos

**¿Yo? ¿Tú? ¡¿SOMOS! OwO**

**Capítulo 3: Arreglos y Desarreglos.**

**A**utora: **J**uny **T**ao

Tamao(Horo): Hagamos algo...vallan a cambiarse con quien han cambiado, así no habrá problemas...n.n

"Todas": Otro...! ¬o¬

Tamao(Horo): ¿Y ahora q hice? ¬¬Uu Valla si son extraños...

Todos regresaron al segundo piso donde las peleas no se hicieron esperar. Por un lado...

Len(Pilika): (con sus manos en la cadera y con el ceño fruncido) ¿Cómo dices? ò.ó

Pilika(Len): (haciendo q sacara las manos de su cadera) Deja de pararte así...¬((¬

Len(Pilika): ¡Bueno! u.ú Ahora...vamos q tengo q "vestirme"...

Pilika(Len): (retrocediendo) Yo puedo vestirme solo...no necesito de nadie q me diga q usar...¬.¬

Len(Pilika): ¡¿A no! Ò.ó

Pilika(Len): ¡No! ¬O¬

Entonces no vio cuando fue q algo lo jaló dentro de una de las habitaciones. La puerta se cerró tras "él" y observó a su alrededor...

Pilika(Len): ¡Que terca eres, mocosa! Ò-Ó

Len(Pilika): ¿Mocosa?

Esta lo volteó a ver con el dolor en sus ojos, el chico se quedó callado. ¿Estaría molesta o sólo...?

Pilika(Len): Oye yo no...

Len(Pilika): Ok...entonces esta "mocosa" te vestirá quieras o no! ù.ú

En esos momentos Jeanne entró junto con Hao, ambos se veían calmados y al entrar sintieron de inmediato la tensión que emergía de allí.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Todo bien?

Len(Pilika): MÁS q bien...¬¬

Pilika(Len): (mirando hacia otra lado soltando un bufido) u.ú

Jeanne(Hao): (suspiró) Humanos...u.úU

Hao(Jeanne): o.oU...¡Entonces veré q me pondré hoy! n.n ¿Pilika?

Len(Pilika): Si...o-o

Ambas se acercaron al gran ropero q había allí, mientras revisaban las prendas, "Jeanne" se sentó en una de las camas mientras q "Pilika" sólo estaba cruzada de brazos apoyada en la pared. Con "Hao" y "Len"...

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Sucedió algo?

Len(Pilika): No, estoy bien...pero Len es un idiota ¬¬

Hao(Jeanne): Oh bien n.nU

Len(Pilika): (cambiando de tema) ¿Q nos pondremos hoy?-hizo una pausa-¡Lo tengo! n.n!

Se acercó a un cajón cercano y sacó algunas prendas, las cuales consistían en una faldita de jean deshilachada junto con una remera púrpura con un escote bastante pronunciado.

Len(Pilika): ¿Me la prestas? .w.

Hao(Jeanne): Sólo si me prestas esto n.n

Las dos: (dándose la mano) ¡Hecho! n.n

Ambas intercambiaron las prendas. "Pilika" y "Jeanne" estaban "bastante" entretenidas: una estaba sentada en la ventana y la otra rebuscaba las cosas del tocador (N/Juny: No hace falta especificar kien hacía eso...-w-), fueron pocos los minutos q pasaron, en los cuales se escuchaban al par de indecisos chicos (N/Juny: O.o?)...grande fue su sorpresa cuando...

Pilika(Len): ¡¿QUÉ! Ò.Ó ¡¿Estás demente!

Jeanne(Hao): (observando las prendas en manos de "Hao") Lindas...aceptables n.n

Hao(Jeanne): Perfecto n.ñU

Len(Pilika): Len, ¿podrías escucharme un momento? u-ú

Pilika(Len): ¿Qué vas a decirme? Ò.ó

"Pilika" no dejaba de maldecir y quejarse por las prendas q yacían frente a "ella", por su lado, "Len" la miraba ALGO enojado...

Len(Pilika): (con fuego en los ojos y superdeform xDDU) Te lo pondrás...y punto.

Los tres: O-O!

Pilika(Len): (cruzado de brazos) Si, si ya entendí...¬w¬U

Empezó a desabrochar la camisa de dormir de la chica, esta lo detuvo de inmediato.

Len(Pilika): o/o! ¡¿Qué haces!

Pilika(Len): Pues vistiéndome ¬.¬U (vió la mirada ofendida de "Len") u.ú Lo siento...

Mientras que a "Hao", le llevó un par de minutos abrochar una falda larga a la cadera junto con una remera pequeña celeste que sólo tapaba sus pechos y se amarraba detrás con un moño...

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Listo! (con estrellitas en los ojos) ¡Q linda me veo! 0

Jeanne(Hao): u.úU Y yo me veo como un idiota emocionado...

Hao(Jeanne): ¬.¬ Así te ves a diario...

Jeanne(Hao): o.ó?

Por otro lado...

Pilika(Len): ¡¡Me rehúso a ponerme eso! ¬¬ ¡¿Has visto el escote q tiene! Estarías mostrando todo el...todo el...¡Todo! ù.ú

Len(Pilika): ò.ó ¡Es MI cuerpo y le pondré lo q me dé la gana! ¿Estás de acuerdo querido Len? n-n

Pilika(Len): u-ú

En el cuarto de junto...

Lyserg (Sarah): ¡Esto y esto y esto! n-n

Horo(Tamao): (con sus manos juntas frente a su pecho) ¡Linda combinación Sarah!

Yoh(Anna): Está bien, nada fuera de lo normal u.û

Mientras "ellos" tenían la pequeña reunión algo apartados en una esquina, las "chicas" se dedicaban a hacer lo q siempre hacen: NADA.

Tamao(Horo): (sentado en una de las camas tipo indio) ¡Esto es aburrido! ¿Cuánto más tardarán para decidirse q vestir? ¬u¬

Anna(Yoh): n.ñ De seguro quieren vestirnos lo más bonito posible...

Sarah(Lyserg): Esa idea me asusta un poco u.uU

Anna(Yoh): o.oU ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tamao(Horo): (parándose alarmad"a" xD) ¡Es verdad! OoO El otro día vi las prendas q compra Pilika y son...son...

"Sarah" y "Anna": o.o? ¿Son qué?

Tamao(Horo): Son...son tan apretadas y hacen ver a las mujeres demasiado ehhh provocativas...ù/ú

Anna(Yoh): Ahhh n.n

Sarah(Lyserg): o.ô? Provocativas?

Tamao(Horo): (asintiendo) u.u

Anna(Yoh): Bueno chicos, no creo q Annita sea tan...Ahh! ¿Qué es eso! o.ò

Yoh(Anna): o.ô ¿Qué te pasa? Parece q hubieras visto algo horrible...¬¬

Anna(Yoh): Bueno, no...es que...¿Qué es eso? n.ñU

Este señaló las manos del ahora Asakura menor en las cuales se distinguían unos jeans y una remera negra con detalles en amarillo. A simple vista se veían muy pequeñas.

Tamao(Horo): (tomando las prendas y viéndolas de cerca) Oo ¿Esto te entra?

Yoh(Anna): (mirándolo gélidamente) ¿Insinúas q estoy gorda? Ò.Ó

Tamao(Horo): (poniendo sus manos frente a el defensivamente) ¡¡No! ¿Cómo dices eso? Tienes...tienes un...un cuerpo muy bonito, si jeje ñ.nUUUuu

Anna(Yoh): o.ó Horohoro...

Tamao(Horo): .w. ¿Qué?

Anna(Yoh): (pasando una mano por su cabello) Nada, olvídalo u.ù

Lyserg(Sarah): Oigan, ¿Por qué no están listas? o.o

El grupo los miró y allí vieron a una Sarah vestida y peinada para empezar un nuevo día: llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas blanca, una remera verde con amarillo y en la cabeza un pañuelo blanco, llevaba su cabello suelto.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Como hicieron eso tan rápido? O-O

Yoh(Anna): Pues cuando uno coopera y no es un preguntón odioso, las cosas siempre son prácticas y rápidas...¬¬

Tamao(Horo) e Anna(Yoh): o.o Ahhh...

Horo(Tamao): ñ-ñUU Será mejor q...los vistamos de una vez...

Después de terminar, las peinaron y con algo de suerte un poco de maquillaje en sus horrorizados rostros. En eso, Len (Pilika) tocó la puerta de la habitación, al entrar, los vieron con una sonrisa: "Tamao" vestía un pescador de jean, una remera rosa con blanco y su cabello con una binchita blanca, mientras q "Anna" usaba un vestido muy corto y ceñido al cuerpo negro de tiras delgadas con corte debajo del busto donde yacía una delgada cinta blanca y usaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta.

Anna(Yoh): Oye Annita, me gusta más q lo otro, pero…¿No crees q este vestido está ALGO corto? ñ.ñU

Yoh(Anna): (arreglando las tiras) Todos mis vestidos son así y es la primera vez q te quejas ¬¬, ¡Para eso te hubieras quejado hace 5 años!

Anna(Yoh): (.UU

Hao(Jeanne): Ya están listas n.n

Horo(Tamao): Si, sólo faltamos nosotros o ustedes...o lo q sea -w-

Lyserg(Sarah): Vamos a su habitación, quizá me guste alguno de esos trapos u.û

Todos: ¡Oye! Ò.ó

Pilika(Len): Pues lo q ustedes usan no se califica como prendas de vestir u.ú

Len(Pilika): Len ¬¬, ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que nos vestimos como...?

Lyserg(Sarah): Pilika, creo q no es el momento n.ñ

Después de calmar algunos problemitas, se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos, donde esperaban encontrar más q un par de calcetines sucios debajo de la cama xD.

"Horo" se acercó a uno de los armarios, corrió la puerta segura de q allí encontraría un pulcro santuario de ropa colgada, planchada y limpia de polvo y paja. Pero...

Horo(Tamao): ¡¡¡AHHHH! O 

Todos voltearon a verla y fue cuando vieron una montaña de ropa y demás cosas sobre lo q parecía ser "Horo".

Todos: o.oU

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Oigan, miren! Son mis pantalones (N/Juny: Si, esos q le quedaban increíblemente bien, esos color vino -) pensé q los había perdido TuT...

Sarah(Lyserg): ¿Aún te sirven? Quiero decir...como q ya creciste... . 

Jeanne(Hao): Pues fíjate q son de mi talla actual...los mando a hacer especialmente para mis perfectas medidas, ¿sabes? u.û

Pilika(Len): ¡Si, claro! ¬.¬ El único q puede y tiene la posibilidad de tener diseñador soy yo u.û jejeje

Jeanne(Hao): Si, claro ¬w¬ ¡Pruébalo!

Pilika(Len): Con gusto, llamita o.ó

Los demás: (.UUU

Len(Pilika): (susurrándole a "Hao") ¿Crees q sea verdad eso del diseñador? .w.

Hao(Jeanne): (IDEM) La neta ni se...pero si es así...suerte la tuya xDD

Len(Pilika): ¡Sii! -

"Pilika" se acercó a uno de los roperos y abrió las puertas. Todos quedaron asombrados: la ropa estaba limpia, colgada y bien arreglada. Había centenares de conjuntos y abajo del perchero se podía ver un baúl y varios pares de zapatos, además de q a un lado podemos ver un estuche de regular tamaño.

Len(Pilika): ¡Woau! O.O Esto es increíble. ¿Qué es esto? .w.

Pilika(Len): NO lo toques, es mi lanza...u.û

Len(Pilika): Ay q delicado ¬¬U

- - - -

**¡REVIEWS:3**

P.D.: No olviden leer ¡No se lo digas!...¡CAP 5 UP NOW!

**¡Gracias!**

_Juny Tao_ n.n


	4. Con Valor A La Situación xDD

En el capítulo anterior, osease el tres o el q leiste antes de venir a…¡weno! ¬¬ÛÛ

Len(Pilika): ¡Woau! O.O Esto es increíble. ¿Qué es esto? .w.

Pilika(Len): NO lo toques, es mi lanza...u.û

Len(Pilika): Ay q delicado ¬¬U

Ahora…

**C**apítulo 4:

_**Con Valor a La Situación**_

Mientras los demás empezaron a buscar algo q ponerse…

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡Aww! ¡Qué lindo! - Te pondrás esto y esto y...

Sarah(Lyserg): n.ñUU

Anna(Yoh): Annita, ñ.ñU creo q no deberías abrir la...

Yoh(Anna): Cállate Yoh, ¿Que no ves q busco algo decente? ¬.¬ De hoy en adelante YO te diré q vestir.

Anna(Yoh): TuT Si Annita, como digas...o.o Pero te digo q no...

Yoh(Anna): ¡Qué te calles te digo! ùu

Jeanne(Hao): .w. Oye hermanito, ¿No es ahi donde...? oXOUU

Anna(Yoh): (tapándole la boca a Haito) n.nU ¿Q-qué dices, hermanito?

Yoh(Anna): (mirándolos de reojo) ¿Dónde qué cosa, Hao? o.ô Habla...¬¬

Anna(Yoh): (arrodillado y abrazando la cintura de "Yoh") ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡¡Lo juro! ¡¡Fue Horohoro! TOT ¡Yo soy un niño bueno!

Yoh(Anna): ..U

Jeanne(Hao): (partiendose de la risa en el suelo) xDDDDDD jajajaja

Tamao(Horo): ¿Yo que hice ahora? o-ó

Yoh(Anna): (mirándo a Hao) ¡Déja de reirte, idiota! Ò.Ó ¡Y tu suéltame!...ù.ú Par de imbésiles...

Después de alejar a Yoh de una patada, salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Los demás miraron x donde se había ido, segundos después siguieron buscando algo q ponerse. Mientras, Len no dejaba de caminar de un lado xa otro, estaba estresado el muchacho n.ñU.

Pilika(Len): Si no me vuelvo loco en los próximos 10 minutos, ¡Mátenme por favor!

Tamao(Horo): (levantando su mano energicamente) ¡Lo haré con gusto! o

Pilika(Len): (cruzado de brazos) ¡Ja! Como si pudieras...

Tamao(Horo): ¿Quieres apostar? Apuesto a que te dejo remolido u.ú

Pilika(Len): ¿Q dices? ¿Tú a MI? jajaja Tengo q verlo xD

Tamao(Horo): ¡Ay como me molestas! ¡Eres un creído de lo peor! Tonto tiburín ¬.¬

Pilika(Len): ¡¿Cómo me llamaste infelíz! Ò.ó

Tamao(Horo): Tiburín, afeminado, niño lácteo...¬¬

Pilika(Len): (con un aura de furia) A-afeminado...¡¿AFEMINADO! ÒÓ ¡¿Quieres pelear, verdad inútil!

Tamao(Horo): ¡¡CUANDO SE TE ANTOJE FÍJATE! ÒÓ

Horo iba directo a insertar un golpe certero en la cara de Len, pero se detuvo de inmediato y calló de rodillas con cascaditas en los ojos. Len lo miró confundido...

Tamao(Horo): ¡No puedo hacerlo! T-T Estaría golpeando a mi inocente y tierna hermanita menor...

Pilika(Len): (con media sonrisa) Por lo visto gané esta vez, ¡Q débil eres, macetín! xD

Tamao(Horo): ¡¡No lo soy! ¬¬ Además...TT.TT ¿¿Serías capaz de golpear a esta hermosa criatura?

Este lo tomó del rostro y lo empujó hacia un espejo cercano. Len se resistía pero a la fuerza terminó mirando lo q tenía enfrente: la esbelta figura de la ainu, rostro enfadado y sus mejillas eran aplastadas por las pequeñas manos de una Tamao llorosa. Miró esos ojos q demostraban un enojo q jamás vió en tonos azules...se tranquilizó mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Pilika(Len): (volteándose) ¡Como sea! ù/u

Tamao(Horo): (abrazándola efusivamente) ¡Pilikita! TOT

Pilika(Len): (forcejeando) Ò/Ó ¡¡¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡¡Yo no soy tu hermana, ¿entiendes!

Bueno u.uUU, después de todos esos pequeños problemitas, lograron encontrar algo de vestir: Lyserg vestía unos pantalones negros junto a una camisa blanca; Hao, unos pantalones magenta junto a una camiseta sin mangas negra; Len, unos pantalones negros y una camisa china ceñida como las q siempre suele usar en tonos verdes; Horo, unos jeans y una camiseta en blanco y negro con las mangas cortadas...luego de...

-o-Pausa-o-

Juny: (contando) Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...¿Cómo? ¿No eran cinco? .w.U

Anna(Yoh): Creo q falta Annita u-u

Juny: (nóica, corriendo x todo el lugar) ¡¡Me falta uno! TOT

Anna(Yoh): Este, Juny-chan, le digo q falta...n.ñUU

Juny: (ignorándolo x completo) T-T Se me arruina el fic, se me arruina el fin...TuTUUU

Los demás: (MUY alejados de la autora) (.UUUU

-o-Fin de Pausa-o-

Ejem, ignoren eso -w-UU, como decía, luego de terminar de vestirse, todos salieron de la habitación, el último en salir fue "Len", kien antes de cerrar observó la figura de "Pilika" sentada sobre unas de las camas. Se adelantó hacia ella y se incó frente a la ainu.

Len(Pilika): ¿Len...? o.o

Pilika(Len): ¿Qué pasa?

Len(Pilika): ¿No desayunarás con nosotros? n.n

"Pilika" levantó la vista y vió una gran sonrisa de parte de "Len", hizo una mueca: ¿Así se veía cuando sonreía tiernamente? Oo

Len(Pilika): ¿Y? .w.

Pilika(Len): Oye, Pi-pilika...¿Podrías...podrías no sonreír tanto?

Len(Pilika): ¿A qué te refieres? (.U

Pilika(Len): u-u Nada, olvida lo que dije.

Segundos de silencio después...

Len(Pilika): (levantandose de un salto) ¡Ya sé! nn!

Pilika(Len): ¿Ah? o.ô

Len(Pilika): ¡Ya sé que es lo que necesitas!

"Este" tomó su mano y la jaló hasta llevarla al pasillo. Volteó hacia ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos delicadamente mientras no le despegaba la mirada.

Pilika(Len): O/o ¿Qué haces?

Len(Pilika): Pero antes...

Pasó sus dedos por sus labios y jaló ambos lados de tal forma q formó una sonrisa en ellos.

Len(Pilika): (juntando sus manos frente a su pecho) Así está mejor y no la pierdas, no quiero verme seria todo el día u.u Además, así aprovecho para ponerle una sonrisa al serio Len Tao. nn

Pilika(Len): Oo ¡NO! No puedes...No puedes poner una sonrisa si no es la que siempre tengo...y esa es de...de...¡Bueno! Sólo no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo? ¬w¬U

Len(Pilika): ¿Por qué? ¬.¬U Vamos chico, tu no sonries, esa "sonrisa" es pura petulancia u.ú

Pilika(Len): ¬/¬ Pues me gusta y punto.

Len(Pilika): ¡En fin! n.n Mejor bajemos a desayunar, ¿si?

Pilika(Len): Pilika, quita las manos de mi cintura, por favor...

Len(Pilika): De acuerdo. n.nU

Bajaron con paso tranquilo y ocuparon sus respectivos lugares.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Qué tanto hablaban, eh? o.ó

Pilika(Len): Nada q sea de tu incumbencia, come y no molestes.

Tamao(Horo): (mirandolo MUY feo) Aprovechado ¬¬

Len(Pilika): Eres un pesado hermano, ya dejalo en paz.

Justo en ese momento las puertas corredizas se abrieron revelando a un Yoh vestido muy distinto: usaba un pantalón azul junto a una camisa blanca...abrochada Oo, aunque los dos de arriba abiertos y su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta.

Yoh(Anna): No quiero escándalos mientras tomó mi desayuno, sino el responsable pagará las consecuencias, ¿Entendido? ¬¬

Todos: OoUU

En ese momento entró "Anna", al ver a "Yoh" se quedó con la boca abierta. Rodeó varias veces a un serio Yoh cruzado de brazos q la miraba de reojo, se detuvo frente a ella y sonrió.

Anna(Yoh): n.ñ Me veo muy bien, gracias Annita.

Yoh(Anna): Si, x nada. De hoy en adelante vestirás asi, te ves más...más...

Len(Pilika): (Sonrisa pícara) ¿Más guapo?

Pilika(Len): (Mirando a Yoh) "¬¬ Lobo disfrazado de oveja"

Hao(Jeanne): (IDEM q "Len") ¿Más irresistible?

Jeanne(Hao): (Golpeando la mesa) "u.ú ¡Pero si somos iguales!"

Horo(Tamao): (Sonrojado) ¿Más varonil? o/ô

Tamao(Horo): (rascando su cabeza) "o.ô Mira tú..."

Lyserg(Sarah): (IDEM q "Len") ¿Todo hecho un bombón?

Sarah(Lyserg): (Con su taza de té entre manos) "ù-ú Interpreta mi silencio..."

Yoh(Anna): (muy roja y temblando de la cólera) N-no...

Todas o...todos OoU: Ahhhh u.u

Yoh(Anna): ¡¿Pero q les pasa! ÒÓ

"Todos": (rodeados en un aura de soledad) Pero queríamos atinarle, ¡No se vale! ToT

Yoh(Anna): ¬¬ Oigan, si sus hormonas estas "intranquilas", ¡Para eso estan estos idiotas! (señalando a los demás) Ò.Ó ¡A MI YOH NADIE LO TOCA!

Anna(Yoh): O/OU

Las chicas tuvieron diferentes comentarios como:

"Naah, muy serio xa mí u.û...Aunque está muy weno o/o" (Pilika),

"jaja ¡Si claro! xDD No desperdiciaré mi vida con esta 'perfecta' basura" (Jeanne),

"ñ/ñ ¿Qué cosas dices? .w. No se si funcionaría, la vdd..." (Tamao) y

"u-u No me pela, pero...¡Lo conquistaré! ò.ó" (Sarah).

Anna(Yoh): Por cierto Pilika, tienes una llamada...n.n

Len(Pilika): owo ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?

Anna(Yoh): (rascando su cabeza) Pues dice q se llama Ken y neces...o.o

Len(Pilika): ¿Ken? ¬ ¡¿KEN! ¡AHHHH!

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Ahhhh, Pilika está en el teléfono! ¡De seguro te invitará a salir! ¡Ay está tan guapo! -

Lyserg(Sarah): ¿El tipo del super? o.o El de los jeans que le quedan...ufff (abanicándose) ¿Hace calor aquí? UUU

Osea, ¿Todos estamos concientes q ver a ELLOS diciendo y actuando de esa forma tan...femenina, NO ES GRACIOSO! xDDDD wajajajajaja

Mirada de las ahora chicas: TT "So-so-soy...¡¡¡¡GAY! ¡MAMÁ!"

Len(Pilika): ¡Iré a contestar! ¡Y tú vienes conmigo! ¬¬

Pilika(Len): ¡¿Pero q rayos...! xX

Esta lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Jeanne(Hao): Esto ya parece La Jaula de las Locas ¬¬, ¡¡Parecemos una bola de maricas!

Hao(Jeanne): Ay, pues la vida tiene sus altibajos. u.u

**_ Notas Fomes de la Autora-chan _**

Antes q nada NO estoy en contra del Yaoi, todos los q me conocen saben mi aceptación x tal rubro del anime xD jojojo En fin a lo q iba, puedo ver q aunque hace AÑOS q no actualizo la gente linda, hermosa, bellla me sigue enviando R/R xa q le continue o sino tendré la mala y trágica suerte de morir apedreada T.T Weno, akí está el cap 4, espero les guste y no olvides…

'**Haz el bien y _hazlo_ bien'**

jojojojo :3

Citado del legendario lema q tengo con mi hermosa hermanita querida

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	5. Avances y¡TWISTER! :D

**¿Yo? ¿Tú? ¡¿SOMOS! OwO**

**A**utora: **J**uny **S**. **T**ao

**2003 - 2005**

** O **

**E**n el capítulo anterior, si es q lo leíste y te quedaste con las mega ganas de leer más y me puteaste dramáticamente, pero obviamente estabas esperando ansioso este jojojo :DÛ…como decía, en el capítulo anterior u.u…

Mirada de las ahora chicas: TT "So-so-soy...¡¡¡¡GAY!"

Len(Pilika): ¡Iré a contestar! ¡Y tú vienes conmigo! ¬¬

Pilika(Len): ¡¿Pero q rayos...! xX

Esta lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Jeanne(Hao): Esto ya parece La Jaula de las Locas ¬¬, ¡¡Parecemos una bola de maricas!

Hao(Jeanne): Ay, pues la vida tiene sus altibajos. u.u

Pero ahora…

**-.Capítulo V.-**

"**Avances y…¡TWISTER:D"**

Pilika(Len): Contestale al idiota de una vez u.ú, luego te corta y vas a estar llorando por toda la...

Len(Pilika): (sin despagar su vista del fono) Hablarás por mí. o.o

Pilika(Len): ¡¿QUE! Oo ¿Estás demente? ¬¬ Jamás he hablado con un hombre...en situaciones así.

Len(Pilika): ¡No importa! Tú tienes mi voz, ¿no? Ahora sólo dirás lo q yo te indique, ¿De acuerdo? Bueno...pondré el altavoz o-o

Pilika(Len): (alterado) Ò.Ó Oye, yo no...¿Hola? ¬¬U

¿: ¿Pilika? Soy Ken, ¿Me recuerdas?

Pilika(Len): (hablando por indicación de "Pilika") Si, si, ¿Qué diablos...? (corrección xD) ¿Como estás? ò.x

Ken: Muy bien, gracias. ¿Sabes? Se te empieza a extrañar por aquí, hace mucho que no vienes de compras...

Pilika(Len): No me toca hacer las compras este mes, ¿Necesitas algo? Estoy algo ocupada. ù.x

Len(Pilika): (Con un puño levantado) ù.ú

Pilika(Len): (tragando saliva) Quiero decir...yo...

Ken: (nervioso) ¿Tegustaríasalirconmigoestanoche? 

Pilika(Len): O/o!

Ken: Necesito decirte algo muy importante...

Len(Pilika): (saltando por ahí soltando cuanto corazoncito) O

"Pilika" empezó a enfurecerse nuevamente, el auricular en su mano temblaba y pretendía colgarlo de inmediato, pero "Len" la tomó del brazo, empezando así, un forcejeo que se escuchaba del otro lado, algo como: ¡¡No lo harás mocosa!-¡¡Claro q si, tu no me mandas, Len!-¡¡Ya dejate de idioteces!-¡¡Cállate!...etc...etc...

Ken: (extrañado) OoU ¿Pilika?

Pilika(Len): (apartando a "Len" con una mano) ¿Me esperas un segundo? Ahora vuelvo.

Ken: Claro n.n

Después de presionar "Mute", soltó el aparato y volteó hacia su acompañante quién se encontraba entre furiosa y desilusionada...

Len(Pilika): ¡No puedo creerlo! Esta era mi oportunidad de conseguirme un novio y no puedo siquiera hablarle...es tan guapo TuT. ¡Ya sé! ¡Saldrás con él haciéndote pasar por mí! ò.ó

Pilika(Len): ¡Por supuesto q no! ò.Ó Además, ¿Quién dijo que saldrás con él?

Len(Pilika): ¡¡No necesito permiso ni de mi hermano, ni de ti, ni de nadie!

Pilika(Len): ¡No lo harás y punto! ¡Qué niña tan terca, por Dios! Ahora mismo le diré q no vas a salir con él y que jamás se le ocurra volver a marcar este número, o sino yo mismo le partiré la cara. ¬¬

Len(Pilika): ¡¿QUE! O.O ¡¿Por q! ¡Tú no eres mi padre para prohibirme nada! ¡Soy mayor, tengo 17 años y puedo hacer lo q me plazca! ¬¬

Pilika(Len): Lo sé, pero lástima q yo tenga tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? Mejor piensa en que deberías preocuparte más por aportar ideas para solucionar este problema q afectó a todos. Ahora si me permites...tengo una llamada por cortar u.û

Como era de suponerse, Len seguía teniendo más fuerza que la pequeña Pilika así que con mucha facilidad tapó su boca mientras la envolvía con el mismo brazo para q no dijera nada en absoluto. Quitó el silenciador y...

Pilika(Len): ¿Ken? ¿Sigues en línea?

Ken: Si...Bueno, ¿Qué me respondes? ¿Saldrás conmigo esta noche? o-o

Pilika(Len): Me encantaría salir contigo, pero no puedo...estaré ocupada o mejor dicho estaremos jeje...por que no creo que a MI NOVIO LEN le agrade la idea de que salga con otro chico, lo siento muchísimo...Que tengas un lindo día, ¡Adiós! Ò.Ó

Y colgó desgargando toda su furia haciendo una abolladura en el auricular Oo. Soltó a "Len", quién al voltear, lo miraba con mucho rencor y una mueca muy fea se curveó en sus labios, sus puños estaban rigidos a cada lado de su tronco...

Len(Pilika): ¿Por q rayos hiciste eso? ¬¬

Pilika(Len): (casi ignorandola y regresando al comedor) Era necesario, no me reclames nada, sólo limítate a aceptar q no podemos hacer nada así como estamos...considerate en "Hiatus" xDD jajaja

Len(Pilika): ¡Arghhh! ¡TE ODIO LEN TAO!

Esta regresó al comedor con pasos pesados y soltando bufidos. Allí se encontró con la pregunta de su mejor amiga: "Hao" xDD

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo? n-n

Pilika(Len): (satisfecho y confiado) Que no le dijo más bien xDD

Tamao(Horo): ¿Quién era? .w.

Pilika(Len): Un tipo llamado Ken, quién invitó a salir a tu hermana pero lo rechazó amablemente, ¿no es así, Pilika? ñ.ñ

Len(Pilika): No-me-dirijas-la-palabra-maldito-embustero-del-demonio ¬¬

Todos: (.U

El desayuno comenzó con un incómodo silencio, pero fue roto por "Sarah" quién habló después de dejar su taza de té en la mesa.

Sarah(Lyserg): Estaba pensando en que...puede haber una forma de arreglar la situación...

Todos: ¡¿QUE! ¡¿QUE! ¡¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! OO

Sarah(Lyserg): ¡Calma! Oo Estaba pensando en que si hacemos un choque entre nuestros respectivos cuerpos tal vez podamos volver a ser los de antes, algo como un intercambio "alternativo" n.ñ

Yoh(Anna): Suena estúpido y sin sentido, pero lo intentaremos u.û

Sin siquiera haber terminado de comer, movieron la mesa con todo y todo e hicieron un círculo. Entre todos decidieron en probar con Horohoro y Tamao. Ambos se pararon frente a frente a unos cuantos metros y "Sarah" se acercó a "Horo".

Sarah(Lyserg): Lo q harán será correr uno hacia el otro y chocarse, ¿De acuerdo?

Horo(Tamao): ó.ò Pe-pero, ¿Eso no es peligroso? Debe ser doloroso x.x

Sarah(Lyserg): Ehh n.nU...Hay q intentarlo de todas maneras...¿Listos? 1...2...3 ¡AHORA!

Ambos corrieron tal y como se les había indicado y al chocar entre ellos, lo único que lograron fue un gran chichón en sus frentes xa luego caer al suelo...noqueados xDD. "Lyserg" se acercó a socorrer a Tamao al igual q "Sarah", mientras q los demás sólo miraban idiotizados.

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Auch! xDU

Anna(Yoh): Por lo visto, no funcionó n.ñU Intentemos otra cosa, chicos.

Todos suspiraron derrotados y no les quedaba más remedio q matar el tiempo limpiando el desayuno. Una hora después de limpiar y pensar en alguna solución que RESULTARA, "Pilika" tomó el poder de la palabra xD.

Pilika(Len): Tengo una idea.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Ya! Habla de una vez, chino ¬¬

Pilika(Len): ¿Cálmate, quieres? ¬¬U Escuchen, ¿Porqué no hacemos un exorcimo? Podemos intercambiar almas, somos shamanes...tal vez funcione...û.û

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡Buena idea Len! n.n! Un momento o.oU, aquí no todos somos shamanes: Pilika no tiene poderes, Anna y yo somos sacerdotizas, ¿Entiendes? u.uU

Pilika(Len): No hay problema con eso, con tal que uno de los dos lo sea, bastará .

Yoh(Anna): (levantandose) Empecemos de una vez u.ú, mi telenovela empieza en 15 minutos.

Anna Y Sarah empezaron el ritual para tratar de intercambiar las almas de Jeanne y Hao, quienes se ofrecieron "voluntariamente". Ambos chicos estaba arrodillados frente a frente mientras q "Yoh" recitaba uno de sus tantos rezos junto con "Lyserg". Todo estaba llendo a la prefección, una luz blanca rodeó los cuerpos ante la mirada atenta de los demás, pero se desvaneció a los pocos segundos...

Len(Pilika): ¿Qué sucede? ó.ò?

Yoh(Anna): (dándoles la espalda) ...

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿Qué pasa! o.ó

Yoh(Anna): (mirando sus uñas despreocupadamente) Es simple, la idea es buena y funciona, ¿De acuerdo?

Lyserg(Sarah): (con ambas manos juntas frente a su pecho) Pero...tenemos razones xa no hacerlo ú.ù. Queremos la solución para todos, no sólo para 6 de nosostros...

Horo(Tamao): ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sarah?

Lyserg(Sarah): Cuando Len, Pilika, Hao, Jeanne, Horo y tú hallan cambiado y sea el turno de Lyserg y mío ó de Yoh y Anna...¿Quién hará el ritual? ó.ò Como acabamos de ver, se necesita de bastante poder, que sólo alcanzamos nosotras juntas.

Tamo(Horo): o.ô Oye, sólo hazlo...si dices q funciona, ¿Porqué...?

Jeanne(Hao): (sentado en modo de indio) Comprende menso, ellas quedarían sin solución u.ú...Necesitamos un modo de cambiar que sea posible con TODOS no con algunos.

Hao(Jeanne): Es cierto, lamento no poder ayudarles con algo de poder, chicas. u-u

Yoh(Anna): No te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo u.û...

Todos: -w-U

Yoh(Anna): (saliendo del comedor) Estaré en mi cuarto, NO quiero ruido alguno, ¿Entendieron? ¬¬

Anna(Yoh): Claro n.n

Pilika(Len): (saliendo por la puerta del jardín) Saldré un rato, ya regreso.

Después de q ambos se hallan ido otra ola de silencio inundo el pequeño lugar. Todos se lanzaban miradas preocupadas, aburridas, pícaras xDD, enojadas xDDDU, confundidas, entre otras, al parecer lo que más les preocupaba en estos momentos era el hecho de quedarse como estaban...sería una trajedia. Todos visualizaban como sería su vida si se quedaban así por siempre, quizá harían muchos cambios, pero...seguirían siendo los mismos, ¿Verdad? En ese momento, "Hao" se levantó de su lugar acaparando las miradas de los demás.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Qué les parece si jugamos algo para pasar el tiempo? n.n

Tamao(Horo): Buena idea...Juguemos a...(sonrisa malévola)

Todos: O.oUUUuuu ¿Qué?

Tamao(Horo): Juguemos...¡¡CHARADA! nOn

Todos al oír lo q dijo Horo Horo cayeron al piso con una gran gota en la cabeza, otros no mas lo miraron de reojo con una gran gota tb xDD.

Jeanne(Hao): ¡IDIOTA! ¬¬

Tamao(Horo): ¿Y ahora q hice? ¬¬U

Jeanne(Hao): Era lo menos q podías decir, ¿verdad? o.ó Humano inservible...YO mismo propondré un juego, esperen un momento.

Esta se levantó y salió del lugar, a los pocos minutos regresó con una caja muy colorida, en la tapa se distinguían las palabras "Twister". Todos se acercaron a ver la caja.

Anna(Yoh): ¿De donde sacaste eso, Hao? .w.

Jeanne(Hao): Oh soliamos jugar eso cuando no teniamos ninguna pelea pendiente, tu sabes, xa matar el tiempo x3

Hao(Jeanne): Y luego quién es el inservible ¬¬UU

Jeanne(Hao): Escuché eso, Jeanne o.ó...¡Te haces querer, linda! n.ñ

Hao(Jeanne): o.ô?

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡Bueno, juguemos entonces! ñ-ñ

Sacaron la alfombra y la colocaron en le centro del comedor mientras que el reloj indicador estaba a un lado de la misma, todos se miraron. Luego de algunos reclamos y pleitos, decidieron establecer la famosísima y siempre útil dedocracia xDD, osea a lo q salga con el "De tin ma rin, de do pin güe...", y quedó así:

Pilika

Yoh

Sarah

Jeanne

Tamao

Lyserg

Horo

Hao

Y empezarona jugar...

Hao(Jeanne): (girando la aguja) Bueno amiga...mano izquierda verde n.n

Len(Pilika): Esto no es tan difícil n.n, es divertido...

De pronto sintió miradas sobre su cuerpo inclinado. Esta se levantó indignada mirando a los "chicos".

Len(Pilika): ¡¿Qué me ven! O mejor dicho o.oU, ¡¿Qué le ven! ÒÓ

Todas: ¡Nada! n.nU

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Perdiste! Te retiras del juego u.û

Len(Pilika): ¿Qué? Pero si acabo de...ó.ò

Horo(Tamao): Tiene razón, Pilika; no debiste quitar tu mano del circulo verde n.ñU

Len(Pilika): ¡Maldición! ù.ú

Esta se alejó y se sentó a un lado, mientras los demás seguían jugando. Luego de 25 minutos de girar la ruletita bendita y q ha todos les halla tocado mil y una postura habidas y por haber, sólo quedaban "Lyserg", "Sarah" y "Len", quién había entrado por que los demás le tuvieron compación, además de que rogó un poco xDD. Bueno estaban de esta manera "Sarah" en posición de perrito pero con las piernas estiradas, "Len" con en cuclillas a un lado de esta y "Lyserg" trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse suspendido del suelo debajo de "Sarah" boca arriba. "Len" reía y les hacía una q otra broma, buena táctica ya q "Lyserg" no dejaba de reír, cosa q empezaba a hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Len(Pilika): (Mirándo a "Lyserg") Vas a perder, vas a perder, ¡MIJA! xDD

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡Pilika! xDDDD Deja de jajajaja ¡Ya cállate! Jajaja xDDU

Sarah(Lyserg): Chicas...

"Ambas": jajajaja xDDDD

Sarah(Lyserg): ¡Oigan! ¬¬U

Nada...seguían riendo...

Sarah(Lyserg): ¡Ay, ya basta! !

Este gritó espantó a las dos "chicas" haciendo q "Lyserg" perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas, "Len" sobre su trasero y "Sarah" con ambos brazos flexionados a cada lado de la cara de "Lyserg". Este último tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a poner carmesís. "Len" no dejaba de reír maniáticamente y "Sarah" sólo miraba un par de ojos verdes frente a ella.

Pilika(Len): (entrando con una botella de leche) ¿Qué diablos hacen? o.óUU

Horo(Tamao): Sólo jugabamos Twister, Pil...Len. n.nU

Pilika(Len): Ahhh o.O

**_Notas Turras de la Autora-sama_**

Bueno, akí un capítulo más. Espero lo hallan disfrutado, es en este capi donde el Yoh-gumi empieza a sentir la presión del problema, ya empiezan a usar sus pútridas neuronas xa pensar en una fome solución…o.o

Hao: Perdóname, pero discúlpame o.ó; TU escribes, osease TUS fomes dedos que están ligados a TU fome existencia, en conclusión: TU eres la fome, nosotros…ejem…kiero decir YO insertar sonrisa con brillito soy muy inteligente. u.û

Horo: ¡Oh, Miss Japan habló! ¿Alguien le da su corona? n.n…¬.¬

Juny: Etooo…sigo con esto antes de q armen la pocilga de siempre…u.ú

Gracias x leer y espero dejes review, SI TU, el q diske me tacha de comediante pobre ù.ú…ajap…

**_Y recuerda…_**

'**Haz el bien y _hazlo_ bien'**

jojojojo :3

Citado del legendario lema q tengo con mi hermosa hermanita querida

_**¡GRACIAS!**_


	6. Penitencia Pegajosa

"**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¡¿Somos! xOx"**

**Autora: J**uny** S. T**ao

**2003 – 2005**

**o.o.o**

**E**n el capítulo anterior de la turra historia…o.o

Sarah(Lyserg): ¡Ay, ya basta! !

Este gritó espantó a las dos "chicas" haciendo q "Lyserg" perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas, "Len" sobre su trasero y "Sarah" con ambos brazos flexionados a cada lado de la cara de "Lyserg". Este último tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas se empezaban a poner carmesís. "Len" no dejaba de reír maniáticamente y "Sarah" sólo miraba un par de ojos verdes frente a ella.

Pilika(Len): (entrando con una botella de leche) ¿Qué diablos hacen? o.óUU

Horo(Tamao): Sólo jugabamos Twister, Pil...Len. n.nU

Pilika(Len): Ahhh o.O

Y xa hoy…

**-.Capítulo VI.-**

"**Penitencia Pegajosa"**

Len observó el panorama, todo parecía normal, la mayoría hacia nada, Lyserg y Sarah apunto de besarse y "Len" se reía maniáticamente mientras se revolcaba a un lado del lugar.

Pilika(Len): ¡Oye! ¬o¬ ¿Qué crees q haces?

Len(Pilika): jajajaja xDD Ho- jajaja Hola jajaja Hola Len jajajaja xDDDDD

Pilika(Len): --U Ay Dios...

Tamao(Horo): Ya me aburrí –O-...¿Porqué no comemos algo? n.ñ

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Es en lo único q piensas? ¬¬U

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Qué les parece si descansamos? ñ.ñ Es hora de la cena y tenemos q prepararla.

Horo(Tamao): (con sus manos frente a su pecho) ¡Es cierto! Vamos n.n...¿Sarah? o.o

Esta miró a la requerida quién se encontraba tendida en el piso...debajo del joven inglés. "Horo" se sonrojo un poco y volvió a llamar a la chica q al parecer estaba bastante metida en el enlace de miradas.

Horo(Tamao): ¡Sarah! n.ñ ¡Es hora de preparar la cena!

Lyserg(Sarah): (sin dejar de mirar al chico o chica OoU) ¿Ah?...¡Ah si! La cena, que bruta, jeje n.ñUU

Se levantó con velocidad y salió del lugar detrás de "Horo". "Sarah" fue la única que se quedó viendo la puerta x donde había salido, los demás...hacían cada quién sus cosas. Después de un rato, "Pilika" regresó de su paseo con una caja de leche fresca u.uU y para satisfacción de todos, la cena estuvo lista, deliciosa como siempre, hasta "Yoh" hizo un comentario agradable O.oUU, "Tamao" y "Anna" comieron como bestias xDDD y los demás los miraban raro cogiendo el alimento q podían entre la voracidad de estas. Ya todo estaba en orden y veían la Tv.

Tamao(Horo): Oh diversión --U

Horo(Tamao): ¿Sucede algo, Horo? o.ò

Tamao(Horo): ¡Es que sólo míranos! Cada uno está más aburrido q el otro. u-u

Jeanne(Hao): (haciendo globos de chicle) Pos' desaburrelos xDD

Tamao(Horo): Eso no fue gracioso, ya parece chiste del moreno ¬¬U

Jeanne(Hao): (haciendo una cruz con sus dedos) ¡Dios me libre! Oo

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡Oh, que gran idea Pilika! n.n

Len(Pilika): ¡¡Ay, si! ¡Juguemos! w

Todos: ¿Ah? O-oU

Len(Pilika): Jugaremos a verdad o penitencia. n.n

Todos la quedaron viendo con cara de "¿Ah? O.o", Tamao palideció y se refugio en una esquina de la habitación. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

Anna(Yoh): ¿Qué sucede, Tamao? o.o

Horo(Tamao): ¡Oh no! ¡Me rehúso! / La última vez q jugamos eso ellas...TuT ¡Fue horrible! Además de frío...u/u

Yoh(Anna): (comiendo una galleta) Qué exagerada Tamao, lo único q hiciste fue meterte desnuda en la alberca...u-ù

Todos – las chicas: ¡¿QUE! OoO!

Jeanne(Hao): (apoyando sus manos en la mesa) ¡¿Cuando hizo eso! O.OUU

Len(Pilika): Fue en la madrugada de la semana pasada, ella pidió castigo y lo tuvo. Además, ustedes estaban durmiendo como unos bebes...n.ñ

Tamao(Horo): ¡¡¿Y por q no nos despertaron! Ò.Ó ¡¡¡Malvadas!

Las "chicas": ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO! ¬¬

Tamao(Horo): u.ú Malvadas...

Lyserg(Sarah): ¿Q hacer? ¿Q hacer?...ò.ó ¡Lo tengo! ¡¡Juguemos Tutti Frutti! x3

Pilika(Len): ¿Q demonios es eso? ¬.¬

Len(Pilika): Se trata de hacer una competencia de tiempo en la cuál tienes q hacer una lista de algunas cosas con una respectiva letra.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Q? .w. Oye, no entendí nada Pily...

Pilika: -O-U ¡No importa! n.ñ Formaremos parejas...

Yoh(Anna): Y la pareja q pierda, tendrá un castigo, el cuál será elegido por la pareja ganadora.

Todos: ¡Bien!

Después de q formaran las parejas, tomaron algunas hojas y lapices. El primero en protestar fue...

Jeanne(Hao): ¡¿ROSA! ò.ô

Hao(Jeanne): Ay, que delicado ¬.¬...Deja de quejarte y ¡ESCRIBE! Ò.Ó

Bueno, para empezar, escribieron las letras del abecedario en papelitos para q así no hallan problemas en cuanto a trampas y eso.

Horo(Tamao): Bueno, ¡empecemos! (sacando un papelito) La letra...¡"L"!

Todos comenzaron a escribir apresuradamente hasta que entre puntas rotas, ataques de borradores voladores, bolas de papel y uno q otra ataque de histeria, alguien anuncio...

Sarah(Lyserg): (alzando su hoja) ¡ALTO!

Tamao(Horo): (tirando el lápiz contra la pared) ¡Rayos! ù.ú

Len(Pilika): Contemos los puntos. El que tenga menos puntos, castigo. jeje n.n ¿Nombre?

Yoh(Anna): Lily.

Pilika(Len): Len.

Jeanne(Hao): ...u.u

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡HAO! ¡Dí de una maldita vez q nombre pusiste! u.ú

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Ya! ¬.¬ Qué impaciente. Pusimos...Li.

Sarah(Lyserg): Lyserg n.n

Horo(Tamao): Lina.

Len(Pilika): 100 puntos xa todos...¿Animal?...

Tamao(Horo): (levantando su mano enérgicamente) ¡¡YO PRIMERO! O

Len(Pilika): ¡Bueno! u.u ¿Q pusiste?

Tamao(Horo): ¡Len! nOn

Pilika(Len): ¡¡¡¿¿QUE! ÒoÓ ¡¡¡REPÍTE LO Q DIJISTE!

Antes de q "Pilika" matara a "Tamao", los tranquilizaron xa terminar de contar los puntos -.-U, minutos después, algunos se encontraban con caras bastante sombrías...

Anna(Yoh): (observando las hojas) o.o Todo indica que...¡¡Ganamos Annita! nOn

Yoh(Anna): (emocionadísima xDDU) ¡Hurra! ¬¬ ¿Y quien perdió?

Anna(Yoh): Ehhhhh o.o Pues...Tamao y Horohoro...n-n

Horo(Tamao): ToT ¡Yo quería ganar!

Jeanne(Hao): (acercándose a su hermano) Oye hermanito lindo, ¿Puedo sugerirte un castigo MUY inocente? n.ñ

Anna(Yoh): ¡Claro! n.n

"Jeanne" se acercó al oído de "Anna" y le cuchicheó algo q sonrrojó un poco a la chica. Esta sonrió nerviosamente mientras "Jeanne" tenía una sonrisa de confiada. "Yoh" intervino.

Yoh(Anna): Yoh, dime inmediatamente q rayos te dijo el pervertido de Hao. ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Hey! ¿Cómo que pervertido? ¬.¬

Anna(Yoh): (al oído de Anna) Su idea es q hagamos q...

Yoh(Anna): ô.o Hasta que pensaste algo útil.

Horo(Tamao): OoU ¿Ah?

Yoh(Anna): Me gusta la idea. Miren, ustedes dos, ¿Por q no van a buscar un par de cosas al almacén? ¡AHORA! ò.ó

Tamao(Horo): Abusivos. ¬¬

Tamao y Horo Horo se levantaron y salieron de la habitación mientras los demás escuchaban de la boca de "Yoh" la idea del castigo q se les impondría. Mientras el azul y el rosa estaban en camino a la puerta trasera de la pensión, en segundos, frente a ellos estaba una puerta q decía "Almacén". "Tamao" forzó la puerta y ambos entraron. El lugar estaba oscuro y olía a polvo. "Horo" prendió el foco del lugar y ambos se acercaron a los estantes. Mientras "Horo" miraba dentro de un armario, "Tamao" miraba un pote con contenido indescifrable.

Tamao(Horo): Oye Tamao, ¿Qué es esto? (.U

Horo(Tamao): (mirándolo más de cerca) No lo sé, quizá...es pegamento permanente, recuerdo q compramos uno para pegar el jarrón q rompiste hace meses. u.uU

Tamao(Horo): (rascando su cabeza) ¡Ohh! Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo xD

Justo en ese instante, una ventisca de aire entró por la puerta haciendo chocar contra la pared para que luego se cerrara de golpe, cosa que causó un tremendo susto en "Horo", quién derramó TODO contenido del pegamento en la blusa de "Tamao". Esta intentó sacar un poco con sus manos pero estas se impregnaron del pegajoso material, una venita saltó de su frente.

Tamao(Horo): (luchando con el pegamento xDU) Maldita cosa... . 

Horo(Tamao): ¡Ay, lo siento mucho Horohoro! ó.ò

Tamao(Horo): No hay problema, lo limpiaremos. n.n

"Horo" sonrió algo sonrojado. El pegamento había hecho que la blusa se humedeciera pegándose al cuerpo de la rosadita, acto que causó escalofríos en la "chica".

Tamao(Horo): Cielos, está frío...uxú

Para su desgracia, no sólo ahora estaba encerrados literalmente, sino que encima la luz empezó a parpadear, hasta q se escuchó un ¡crash! Y quedaron a oscuras. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sólo se escuchó un "Genial" sarcástico de la boca de "Tamao" y un ¡AHHHHHH! de "Horo", quién se apegó a "Tamao" lo más que pudo.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasa? (.U

Horo(Tamao): Pues yo...yo sentí...algo en mi pie. TxTU

Tamao(Horo): -.-U

Horo(Tamao): Gomen ne -/-u

Tamao(Horo): (tomándola de la mano o su mano o...u.úUU) ¿Perdón xq? n.ñ

Horo(Tamao): (soltándose) Ehhh o(((o bueno yo no...pues, esteee...¿Regresamos con los demás? ñ.ñUUU

Esta intentó alejarse pero algo se lo impidió, algo la había jalado de regreso frente al chico. Este rió y la chica lo miró confundida y enfadada.

Horo(Tamao): ¿Cuál es el chiste? o.ó

Tamao(Horo): Creo q estamos pegados. - U

Horo(Tamao): u.uU Ay, Dios...salgamos para tratar de solucinar esto.

Se acercaron a la puerta, trataron de abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba DEMASIADO atascada. "Tamao" la golpeó con furia.

Tamao(Horo): ¡¡Rayos!...Creo q...se te rompieron un par de uñas, Tamao .w.U

Horo(Tamao): Gracias x decirmelo u.ú. Creo q este día no ha sido de mucha suerte, ¿No lo crees? Primero me despierto convertida en ti, Anna me golpea pensando q era tú, no encontramos una solución xa el problema, luego pierdo en el juego de Sarah, para después ser castigada, venir aquí, quedar pegada a tí en medio de la oscuridad, además de estar encerrada, romperme un "par de uñas" y lo más increíble es...

Tamao(Horo): (atento) o.o ¿Qué?

Horo(Tamao): ¡¡Todo esto me pasó en menos de un día! ÙoÚ

Tamao(Horo): ¡Vamos, Tamao, no es tan malo! ñ.ñUUUu

Horo(Tamao): TwT ¡Si lo es!

Tamao(Horo): Oye no te pongas así...ó.òUU

Horo(Tamao): Es que...es que...¡Esto es tan horrible! ;O;

Quiso retroceder pero xa su mala suerte, resbaló con algo del pegamento regado, haciendo que cayera y fuera el colchón de su compañero. Después de sentir un dolor tremendo en su ahora lindo trasero masculino, abrió los ojos y vió sus pupilas rosas mirandola fíjamente.

Tamao(Horo): Te dije q tuvieras cuidado por que estamos unidos, Tamao. u.u

Horo(Tamao): No me dijiste nada o.ó'

Tamao(Horo): ¿Por que me tratas así? T.TU ¿Es que acaso te caigo mal?

Horo(Tamao): ¿Qué dices? .w.U

Tamao(Horo): ¿Qué dije? .w. Ah si...¡¿Me odias verdad! TOT

Horo(Tamao): ¡No, no! ¿Cómo dices eso? n.ñUU Yo te...estimo mucho, Horohoro! Eres un gran amigo. n.n

Tamao(Horo): Mentirosa.¬.¬

Horo(Tamao): ¡Es en serio! óOò ¡Yo no te mentiría!

Tamao(Horo): Oye Tamao, no sé si sea muy atrevido al pedirte esto pero...¿Me darías algo si...te lo pidiera? o-o

Horo(Tamao): Claro, siempre y cuando este a mi alcance...

Tamao(Horo): Espero que sí. Lo q quiero es...lo que quiero pedirte es que...tu...buen-no... ./.

Horo(Tamao): ¿Quieres algo en especial? o.o

Esta no comprendía NADA en absoluto, puesto que el chico estaba más rojo q el crayón de mi hermanita, pero la falta de luz impedía verlo. Así q de pronto sintió que acariciaban su mejilla con ternura y luego algo cálido y se posaba sobre sus labios, esto la espantó: ¡¿Quería besarla! O/o

Tamao(Horo): (Rozando sus labios) Tamao yo...

Horo(Tamao): ¿S-s-si? O/OU "¡Ay, me va a besar! ¡Me va a besar! ¡Me va a besar! ¡Me va a...¡¡ME ESTÁ BESANDO!" O/O!

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas Turras de la Autora-chan**_

Weeeno, ahí hay un capítulo más. La verdad que este fic tiene xa rato, al parecer se me ha hecho muy largo -.-ÛÛ cosa q me anda desanimando taaaanto T.T ya no se q giro darle. Así hago una petición:

**Manden un review con la cantidad de capítulos que kieren que tenga**, así se me hace más fácil ya que adapto a las preferencias de ustedes. n..n

¡AH! Antes de olvidarme…o.o la parte del HHxT va **dedicada a mi peke Sayu** (neña, kisa y ya no te gusta el HHxT TwT!) así q espero leas esto y tb espero tu lindo review…DIABLOS! Tengo a toda mi gente abandonada en el msn….se autopatea X-x no merezco vivir….

Tb, y como siempre, agradezco a mi nee-san besha x su existencia y pobre de ustedes si no saben de kien hablo! ¬¬ Osease la gran Nad-chan, autora de la perversión hecha texto x) jojojojojojo - Me babeo de solo recordar las super escenas (DEDICADAS A MI Y SOLO A MI! ¬¬ más creída xD) de 01x02 escritas x sus manitas ¬ jejeje….Etooo…ya me fui x la tangente…-.-UU

**DEJEN REVIEW!** (cosa OBVIA! xDD)

**_¡GRACIAS A TODOS X SUS REVIEWS!_**

**(perdónenme! ; w ; pero no tengo muxo tiempo xa responder reviews, así q sólo diré nombres u.u)**

A mi nee-san x supuesto ** 33**

Yukino Asakura

Naxa

Anni-fer

Ferchii-Misuzu

Kisa Tsutaka

Punkblondie7

Si, si, ya lo dije ÛÛ Gracias x sus reviews!

**Yo, J**uny** S. T**ao **x3**


	7. ¡CÁLLATE Y NO JODAS! ÒÓ

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿Somos? ºuº**

**Autora: Juny S. Tao**

**2003 - 2005**

**o.o.o**

**Preliminares:**

En el capi anterior pregunté cuantos caps quería xa esta historia y de los tantos que recibí, creo que sólo 3 respondieron a mi interrogante -.-ÛÛ Así que aún no sé que cosa hacer, pero ando pensando n.ñÛ

Por otro lado, algunos me pidieron lemon y demás escenas candentes, me explico y disculpo xq esa petición no podrá ser concedida, me explico:

**¡¿CÓMO LE HARÍAN, EH!**

Ejem, sip, eso mismo. ¿Cómo? La verdad sería DEMASIADO raro hasta para mí; digo, sería difícil redactarlo, ya que me tendría que centrar en la forma de sentirse x el problema en si y no en el acto, no sé si me dejo entender. u.ù Así que espero me disculpen, pero les prometo que prepararé una buena escena, LO JURO!

Otra cosita, yo toda mensa xa variar, olvidé que mi hermanita menor había cambiado su nick así que creo que se me paso, además, tb es culpa de mis viejos x no dejarme entrar al msn xa comunicarme con mis amistades y hermanas/os. Así que **ELDA-CHAN**, gracias x leerme, tu siempre tan linda conmigo n((n; tb gracias x leer mi otro fic, sé q no eres muy afín al yaoi (sin contar a Gravi ¬), pero me alegra que le hallas dado una oportunidad, pequeña sis.

Ahora si.

**En el capítulo anterior a este...**

Horo(Tamao): ¿Quieres algo en especial? o.o

Esta no comprendía NADA en absoluto, puesto que el chico estaba más rojo q el crayón de mi hermanita, pero la falta de luz impedía verlo. Así q de pronto sintió que acariciaban su mejilla con ternura y luego algo cálido y se posaba sobre sus labios, esto la espantó: ¡¿Quería besarla! O/o

Tamao(Horo): (Rozando sus labios) Tamao yo...

Horo(Tamao): ¿S-s-si? O/OU "¡Ay, me va a besar! ¡Me va a besar! ¡Me va a besar! ¡Me va a...¡¡ME ESTÁ BESANDO!" O/O!

**Y ahora, después de lo que pasó…**

El chico, temporalmente chica, tomó delicadamente el rostro de su víctima ahondando más el beso ya que había comenzado a corresponderle segundos antes, felíz por eso, se separó brindandole una sonrisa junto a un extraño brillo en los ojos. "Horo" habló nervioso.

Horo(Tamao): (Paralizada...pero felíz xD) E-e-eso fu-e...muy dulce...¿Con chocolate? (.Uu

Tamao(Horo): o.oU Ah, pues...lo q pasa es q comí unos bombones q le quité a Sarah. xD

Horo(Tamao): ¡Sabes que no debiste comer esas cosas! ¡Te díje q no te exdieras con los dulces! o.ó

Tamao(Horo): ¡Ay, ya no me regañes tanto! T.TUU...Además, (acercándose a su oído) ¿No crees q tendríamos que preocuparnos de otras cosas? 

Horo(Tamao): (pasando una mano por su cabello) ¿A-ah s-s-si? ¿C-c-como separarn-nos? .w.

Tamao(Horo): (con una GRAN gota en la cabeza) ¡Como separarnos! ¡Claro! Mira sólo...¡Sólo tenemos que quitarnos esta ropa!

Horo(Tamao): ¡¿Qué! O/o

Tamao(Horo): (ayudándola a pararse) ¡Claro! Si nos la quitamos así estaremos separados, ¿No te parece? D

Horo(Tamao): Bueno...-/-

Ambos empezaron por desacerse de las camisetas, ya que sólo estas estaban todas pegosteadas. "Horo" sintió una mano sobre su muñeca, se sobresaltó.

Horo(Tamao): ¿Qué pasa? ./.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Pues vámonos! nOn

Horo(Tamao): --U Cierto.

"Tamao" pretendía mandarle un golpe a la puerta y así abrirla, pero esta fue abierta justo cuando se estaba preparando: "Yoh" y "Anna" estaban frente a ellos, esta detrás del chico.

Anna(Yoh): ¿Pero que...? o.oU Oigan chicos, se suponía q tenía q llenar su ropa interior de hielo...¿Por q se demoraron tanto? .w.

Yoh(Anna): (mirándolo con enojo) ¡Yoh! ¬¬U Y ustedes...

Los dos palidecieron, "Horo" se escondió detrás de "Tamao" kien lo sostenía de la mano. "Yoh" se volteó sonrojado.

Yoh(Anna): ¿Por q no se fueron a una habitación? o/ó Qué desagradable, ¡En un almacen! u/ú

Ambos: ./.! ¡Pero si nosotros no...!

Horo(Tamao): Anna, nosotros podemos explicarte...ó/ò

Tamao(Horo): No es lo estás pensando...n.ñUU

Bueno después de miles de explicaciones, "Yoh" no tuvo más remedio q creerles y alcanzarles unas batas y así poder irse a cambiar. Al pasar por la sala, todos se quedaron "algo" confundidos ante la vestimenta de ambos ex-desaparecidos. Ya arriba, en la habitación de Tamao...

Horo(Tamao): ¡Y listo! n.n

Esta vestía unos pantalones holgados azules y una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

Tamao(Horo): . U Diablos, esta ropa es muy tiesa...¡¡Me cuesta caminar, sentarme, pararme...! ToT

Horo(Tamao): Sólo es hasta que se suelten, están recien lavados, es por eso que están tan tiesos.

"Tamao" vestía unos jeans junto con una blusa de hombros caidos y con mangas ¾. "Horo" la observo un poco, luego sonrió.

Horo(Tamao): ¡Me veo muy linda! x3

Por alguna razón, esta miraba emocionada la vestimenta tan femenina que había escogido, Horo la miró con una gota en su nuca. Al parecer, a Tamao le facinaba vestir muy linda y...rosa, pero si a ella le gustaba, estaba bien. Quedó pensando en todas las mañanas en que veía lo linda que estaba aquella muchachita de 16 años que sólo momentos antes había besado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y tomándo su antiguo rostro, la besó con suavidad. La chica se dejó llevar y al separarse sonrió de lado.

Horo(Tamao): Sólo...no te acostumbres, ¿De acuerdo?

Tras un corto beso en los labios, salió de la habitación dispuesta a bajar las escaleras. Mientras...

Tamao(Horo): (alucinado mirando el techo) Ajá...n¬n

Tiempo después, las 8 de la noche ya habían caído y ya todos estaban aburridos para variar --Uu. Después de haber jugado unas cuantas rondas durante la desaparición de dos de sus compañeros, "Pilika" expresó lo entrenida q se hallaba...

Flashback...!

Pilika(Len): ¡Suficiente! ù.ú Ya estoy cansado de escribir tanta estupidéz...¬¬ Este juego es basura.

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡¿QUÉ! ÒÓ

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Len? .w.U

Pilika(Len): Estaré bien...x.x

Fin del Flashback...!

Después de recuperado, todos se encontraban en silencio. "Pilika" se sobaba un gran chichón sobre su cabeza...

Pilika(Len): ¡¿Vamos a jugar o no! ¬¬ Estoy aburrido...

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Bueno! Yo empiezo. O mejor...hagamos algo: Pongamos números y así no habrá problemas, será como "El rey dice"...

Lyserg(Sarah): Haré los números. n.n

Segundos después "Lyserg" colocó sobre la mesa unos papelitos con números del 1 al 10, los revolvió y cada quién sacó uno. "Tamao" preguntó...

Tamao(Horo): ¿Quién es el rey? o.o

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Yo! D muajajaja Esto se empieza a poner bueno.

Yoh(Anna): Ya deja de presumir y empieza. ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Está bien, está bien! Quiero que el número 6 le de un beso con lengua al número 2. n.n

Hao(Jeanne): Qué sutil, Haito ¬¬UU

Pilika(Len): (sudando a mares con la cara toda roja) ¿Qué no tienes más q perverción en tu sucia mente? ¬/¬...En fin, ¿Quién tiene el número 2? Hablen antes de q me arrepienta y mate al idiota. u/ú

Len(Pilika): (levantando su mano temblorosa) Y-y-yo-o...-/-UU

Pilika(Len): ¡¿QUE! O/O! ¡¡Oye no pretendo besarme a mi mismo! ¡Sería...sería...!

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡Ay por favor! ¬u¬ Todos aquí sabemos que estás muriendo de la alegría por dentro...jejeje

Len(Pilika): (a punto de reventar) ¡Sarah! Ó/Ò

Lyserg(Sarah): Sólo trato de ablandar la tensión, chica...u.ú

Hao(Jeanne): (susurrandole a "Len") Valla suerte amiga...te envidio 3

Len(Pilika): ¡¿QUÉ! ò.Ó ¡¿Osea que a ti también te gusta!

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Que le gusta quién? ¡¡Dime no más y ahoritita mismo acabo con su miserable vida! ò.ó ¡¡¿¿Quién es el cabrón! (Insertar una "llamita" en su mano derecha 3)

Todos: ..UU?

Hao(Jeanne): ù/ú Hao...¡¡CÁLLATE Y NO JODAS! ÒÓ

Todos: OoUUU!

Jeanne(Hao): (.U Bueno yo sólo decía...

Sarah(Lyserg): (tosiendo un par de veces) u.û Bueno...esto fue...algo inesperado, así que obviando ese momento...Len creo q tienes un castido que cumplir jeje D

Pilika(Len): ¡No lo haré! ùOú ¡Es...vergonzoso! ò.ó ¡¿Cómo voy a besarme a mi mismo!

Anna(Yoh): (inocentemente) o.o En realidad Len, lo que estaríamos por presenciar sería un beso entre Pilika y tú, no entre tú y tú...(.UUU

Todos – Pilika: (asintiendo) ¡Cierto! uOû

Pilika(Len): (apunto de desmayarse x la alta temperatura de su rostro) ...

Hao(Jeanne): (moviendo su mano en el aire) ¡Buuu! ¬o¬ ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!

Pilika(Len): ¡¿Cobarde! ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! ¡Ya verás! ¬¬

Se acercó con rapidéz hasta el lugar de la chica quién lo miraba con extrañesa. Tragó saliva mientras trataba de ocultar el gran sonrojo de su rostro, miró a sus lados y observó que todos lo miraban espectantes, menos "Tamao", quién traía un aura roja a su alrededor y era sostenida por "Horo" y "Anna". Trató de obviar eso y siguió con su "castigo", tomó el mentón de "Len" y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que plantaba sus ahora delgados labios sobre los de su partner xD. Todos estaba con la boca abierta, sólo "Jeanne" kien sonreía con satisfacción y cinismo mezclados. "Len" estaba congelado, había abierto mucho los ojos pero en cuanto el beso se ahondaba y sentía una mano sobre su cuello, se relajó y respondió acariciando la mejilla de su 'atacante'. El beso pasó a segundo nivel cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y ahora disfrutaban del contacto al máximo, sólo la falta de aire pudo separarlos, por unos momentos "Pilika" deseó poder vivir sin respirar. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos aún y Len trataba de imaginarse con los ojos cerrados que había besado a la ainu y no a él mismo.

Hao(Jeanne): (susurrandole a Hao) Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con algo de haces. n.ñ

Jeanne(Hao): (IDEM) ¿De verdad? ¿No te gustaría probar también? (Insertar sonrisa seductora al 100 y mirada brillante)

Hao(Jeanne): (sin inmutarse) Retiro lo dicho. ¬¬U

Len(Pilika): (con un hilo de voz) O-oye Len...

Tamao(Horo): (jalándolo de la camiseta) ¡Oye, oye! ¡¡No abuses de tu condición! Òó ¡Aún sé que eres tú, chino pervertido!

Horo(Tamao): ¡Déjalo Horohoro! Se veían tan lindos...n.n

Pilika(Len): Eso era lo que querían, pues ya lo hice. u/ú

Yoh(Anna): Eso corrió por cuenta tuya, Tao...eres un aprovechado u.û

Anna(Yoh): n.ñU jijiji

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Genial! Otro, otro...¡Auch! ¬¬

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Cállate, si? ¬¬U

Len(Pilika): O/O ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Hao(Jeanne): Uno de tus sueños cumplidos D jejeje

Len(Pilika): Cierto n/n...¡Digo! ¡Yo...!

"Lyserg" revolvió los números nuevamente y todos escogieron. Esta vez el rey era...

Tamao(Horo): (sonrisa al Hao style xD) DD jajajaja

Len(Pilika): Hermano ¬¬U

Tamao(Horo): Perdón xD Bueno, yo soy el rey, ahora mando a que el número 7 se meta al armario junto con el número 3...

Lyserg(Sarah): Eso es sencillo.n.n

Sarah(Lyserg): Así es. n.n

Ambos se pararon y dispuestos a dirigirse al armario destinado, pero fueron detenidos por el grito de Horo Horo.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Quién dice q eso era todo? Si, entrarán al armario...en ropa interior. Jajaja xDDD

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡¿PERO ESTAS LOCO! ¬¬

Sarah(Lyserg): Será mejor q te calmes, prometo no ver nada. ñ.ñ

Lyserg(Sarah): Ese no es el caso ¬¬, temo de terceras intensiones...

Al fin, entraron al armario, "Anna" recibió su ropa y "Tamao" los cerró...con llave. xD

Tamao(Horo): (mirando su reloj) Son 15 minutos, ¿De acuerdo? jejeje

Anna(Yoh): Tengo hambre...u-uU Vamos a comer algo jijiji -

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Pidamos una pizza! D

Yoh(Anna): Comeremos con la condición que Tao pague la pizza. uu

Pilika(Len): ¡¿QUE! ¡¿Y yo porqué! ¬¬

Yoh(Anna): Por que aparte del dinero del torneo tienes la herencia de tu dinastía, ¿No es así? ¬¬

Pilika(Len): ¿Y? o.ó ¿Cuál es el punto en todo esto?

Yoh(Anna): Que no te hará daño al bolsillo pagar una insignificante pizza, ¿Cierto chicos? u.û

Todos: Es cierto Len. n.n

Yoh(Anna): Creo q todos estamos de acuerdo con que pagues...espero que tú también ¬¬

Pilika(Len): Diablos. ¬¬Uu

Todos se fueron de vuelta al comedor dejando a Sarah y Lyserg encerrados en paños menores en el armario del pasillo. "Jeanne" y "Tamao" fueron a marcarle a la pizzería...

Lyserg(Sarah): ¿Chicos? ¡¿Están ahí! ó.ò Lyserg, ¡nos dejaron encerrados! TuT

Sarah(Lyserg): Lo sé, sabía que Horohoro haría eso u-uU Oye, esto es demasiado incómodo...

Ambos hacían lo posible por estar ahí metidos, el armario no tenía más de 50 cm. de ancho y el estar ahi empezaba a tornarse bastante molesto. "Lyserg" intentaba forzar la cerradura con un ganchito que le había quitado a "Sarah", estuvo así por un buen tiempo hasta q se cansó, miró a "Sarah" quién estaba con expresión tranquila, soltó un suspiro.

Lyserg(Sarah): Esto es tan extraño...no puedo creer que sea tu y esté aquí...conmigo OoU.

Sarah(Lyserg): jaja Lo sé, pero aún siento que soy el mismo aunque tenga un cuerpo distinto. ¿Sabes algo, Sarah?

Lyserg(Sarah): (mirandolo) ¿Qué?

Sarah(Lyserg): Me alegra que...halla sido contigo con quién cambié, nos hemos vuelto muy amigos estos últimos meses.

Lyserg(Sarah): o/o Gra-gracias...creo ./.U.

Sarah(Lyserg): n.nU

El tiempo pasó, algo de 20 minutos y "Lyserg" ya estaba histerico. "Sarah" lo observaba desde una distancia prudente.

Lyserg(Sarah): (hablando sola xD) ¡¿Cómo se atreven! De seguro Tamao tuvo que ver con esto, ella lo sabe, así que habrá pensado: "Claro, Sarah debe estar feliz...dejémosla con Lyserg n.n" ¡Arghh!

Sarah(Lyserg): (.UU ¿Qué?

Lyserg(Sarah): (continuando con su monólogo xDU) Esto es tan vergonzoso T/T Además...¡necesito ir al baño! TOT ¡TAMAO! ¡PILIKA! ¡ANNA! ¡JEANNE! ¡YOH! ¡CHIcos...! TT Ya me cansé de gritar...

Sarah(Lyserg): Has estado así durante más de 15 minutos...¿Estás bien? n.nU

Lyserg(Sarah): Si u.u...¿Puedes pensar en algo para salir de aquí? ó.ò Sabes...necesito ir al baño / 

Sarah(Lyserg): ¡¿Al baño! O.o Pepepepe-pero...!

Lyserg(Sarah): ¿Qué? o.ó ¿No puedo?

Sarah(Lyserg): No...digo! Si...en realidad no, es que...T.TUU ¿Comprendes?

Lyserg(Sarah): Ahh, ¿Estás diciendo que no puedo ir al baño aunque me muera de ganas por que estoy en tu cuerpo? ¿Crees que eso me va a detener? ÒÓ ¿Crees que nunca he visto un cuerpo masculino? ¿Crees que soy una mocosa inmadura que jamás a...? OxO!

Iba a seguir cuestionando sin parar al chico pero fue interrumpida por algo q no la dejaba hablar, algo llamado 'Beso', su boca fue invadida sin aviso alguno por la lengua de Lyserg, quién al parecer no quería ceder al contacto, Sarah no podía respirar, había gastado todas sus reservas de aire en hablar sin parar y ahora no sólo necesita ir al baño sino también respirar, pero...le encantaba lo que estaba sucediendo de seguro si se soltaba...no lo volvería a besar...jamás, pero...sino respiraba no viviría xa contarlo. Así que lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella mientras que tragaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Lyserg se extraño.

Sarah(Lyserg): jejeje Tenía que hacer algo para que te callaras...me empezabas a marear...ñ.ñU

Lyserg(Sarah): ¿Qué? ó.ò Fue por...

Bajó su cabeza mientras empezaba a reír tontamente...lágrimas caían de sus verdes ojos.

Lyserg(Sarah): (sin mirarlo) Eres un...eres un...¡¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉSIL!

Esta gritó tan fuerte que con facilidad se pudo escuchar en el centro de la ciudad. Los demás lo escucharon y corrieron a ver que sucedía, pero cuando llegaron vieron la puerta del armario destrozada, "Sarah" parada frente a ella con una gran marca en su mejilla y sólo vieron subir las escaleras a un lloroso "Lyserg".

Horo(Tamao): ¿Pero q pasó? o.oU

Tamao(Horo): (mirando su reloj) Como que se nos pasó el tiempo, lo sentimos n.nU

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Porque se fue así? ¿Estaba llorando, verdad? .w.

Jeanne(Hao): Bien hecho ingresito, ¿Qué le hiciste? ¬¬

Sarah(Lyserg): Pero yo sólo...yo no...¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no...? ù.úU

Horo(Tamao): Iré a ver como está.

Yoh(Anna): Te acompaño. ¬¬

Las dos subieron rápidamente a buscar a "Lyserg", mientras que los demás se quedaban allí en silencio.

Sarah(Lyserg): (como león enjaulado) ¡¿Por q! ¡¿Por q! ¡¿Por q!

Este se quedó quieto y volteó con furia hacia sus compañeros, a estos le corrió una gota de sudor.

Sarah(Lyserg): ¡DEJEN DE MIRARME ASÍ! ESTE CUERPO NO ES MIO, ¡¿DE ACUERDO! ÒÓ

Los chicos: Gomen ne -w-

"Sarah" fue jalada por "Len" quién la cubrió con una toalla blanca. Este salió al jardín dejando a los demás confundidos sin decir nada, en eso, el timbre sonó.

Tamao(Horo): ¡¡YO VOY! Debe ser la pizza y yo seré el primero en probarla. nOn jejeje

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Si claro! ¡Espera Horo Horo! ¬O¬

Este salió corriendo detrás de él para recibir la pizza, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, fruncieron el ceño, muy enojados.

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿Tu! o.ó ¡¿Q haces aquí! ¡¡¿No ves q esperamos una pizza! ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): (empujándolo) ¿Manta? .w. ¿¿Q quieres aquí? Nadie te llamó. ¬¬

Manta: n.nUu Oigan chicas, no se enojen. Sólo vine a visitar a mi amigo Yoh...

Tamao(Horo): Si, si como sea, está en la sala...¬¬

Manta, extrañado como estaba el enano, se adelantó hasta la sala y lo que vió casi le provoca un ataque respiratorio. Por un momento confundió todas las funciones que su cuerpo debía realizar para mantenerlo con vida, pero hubo algo que casi se la quita…

Fin del capítulo 7.

_**Notas Jodidas de la Autora-chan**_

**C**reo que este cap lo hice un poco más largo, y hubo 'algo' de acción entre (Len) y Len. xDDÛ Err…yap, ahora creo que lo primero en preguntar sería en cuanto al lemon dichosito:

**¿DEBERÍA HACER UN LEMON DE LxP?**

**Y** espero hacerlo xa el próximo capítulo. Ahora que las cosas toman forma y las parejas empiezan a formarse, se me facilitará. Bien, creo que es todo y como siempre…

_**¡GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS!**_

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿Somos? © Juny S. Tao**


	8. Convenceme al Grado de la Terquedad

**¿Yo? ¿Tú? ¿Somos? Oo**

**Autora: Juny S. Tao **

**2003 – 2006**

**Dedicado A: Omairita x3 **

**(¿Cómo estás, linda Omi-chan? xP)**

**o.o.o**

**Preliminares:**

1). Weno, es OBVIO q les debo una gran disculpa a todos los lectores que han seguido esta turra historia hasta ahora. Sip, sé que siempre estoy presente en sus maldiciones desde entonces, pero ese no es el punto u.u, el punto es que soy una basura x ser tan vaga y no actualizar. xDD Bueno, quizá no tanto así, pero así pasó, no tuve muxo tiempo. Además, he tenido ideas que andan aflorando de vez en cuando y pus', necesito escribirlas xa que no se fuguen. Así que les pido una GRAN DISCULPA X EL RETRASO.

2). Ahora que he liberado mi espíritu n.n…

**¡¡¡FELIZ 2006!**

¿Cómo la pasaste? ¿Bien, mal? ¿No te acuerdas x la mega farra q te metiste? o.o ¡No importa! n.n Basta con saber q pasaste con bien a este nuevo ciclo de 365 días . Û

3). ¡Ah, si! No piensen que me olvidé acerca del lemon este dichoso que me pidieron varias en los reviews (a decir verdad igual lo haría), así que prometo hacerlo xa el prox. Cap levanta su mano derecha Esto va en serio, así que si quieren algo en especial dejen review avisando.

4). Y algo no muy importante…Juny saca un kekito Bimbo con una velita prendida ¡Feliz diecisietes a mí! uOu ¡Feliz diecisietes a miiiii…! (en realidad si es importante sólo que me gusta fingir demencia :D jojojo!)

5). Er…nada, sólo lean u.ù

**o.o.o**

**T**odo había quedado en stand by desde que Manta, AKA enano entrometido, había llegado a la pensión. Lo único que sostenía su poderosa mente era que algo MUY raro estaba pasando, algo 'sobrenatural' o quizá simplemente era otra estupidez cortesía de los protagonistas del lugar. Bien…

**M**anta entró con una expresión de confusión total en el rostro: ¿desde cuando Jeanne estaba tan desesperada por una pizza? ¿Y por q Tamao estaba tan enojada por q no era el repartidor de pizza? Todo esto era muy raro. Por fin llegó a la sala y fue allí que casi se desmaya de la impresión: Anna con cara de borrego alegre jugaba con unas naranjas, Pilika tomaba una botella de leche, Len veía una revista de moda junto con Hao y ambos se reían y charlaban amenamente. Varias gotas cayeron por su frente.

Manta: OoUu Ho-hola...

Anna(Yoh): (una gran sonrisa) ¡Hola Manta! Amigo, ¿Como estás? n.n

Manta: ¡¡¿A-A-Anna! Oo

"Hao" y "Len": (saludándolo con la mano) ¡Hola Manta!

Manta: (asustado) Ho-ho-hola Len, Hao...OOUU

Pilika(Len): (indiferente) Hola enano...

Jeanne(Hao): (detrás de él) Ya, ya cierra la boca y siéntate. ¬¬

Tamao(Horo): ¡¡Amigo Hao! ¡¡Llegó la pizza! nOn

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Ehh! nn ¡¡Pily, saca el dinero de Leny! ¡¡Si, si!

Len(Pilika): (con un fajo de billetes en la mano) ¿Esto será suficiente? .w.

Todos - ella: ooU

Pilika(Len): Oye niña, deja de hurgar las cosas q no son tuyas. ¬¬

Len(Pilika): Si, si...como sea. ¬.¬

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Oye, te salió igualito que a Len! xD jeje

Len(Pilika): ¿Verdad? o.o ...xDD

Ambas: jajajaja nOn

Manta: OOUUu ¡¿Q está pasando aquí!

: Pero si es el enano cabezón...¬¬ ¿Q haces aquí, eh?

Manta volteó a ver quién era el propietario de la voz, en eso su mandíbula calló al piso al ver a un renovado Yoh Asakura, pero aún así...

Manta: (abrazándose de una de sus piernas) ¡¡Yoh, amigo! ¡Q bueno q estás aquí! TuT

Yoh(Anna): (mandándolo contra la pared de un golpe) ¡¿Q te pasa! ¬¬ ¡Aléjate de mi, ¿quieres! ù.ú

Manta: ¡¡Pero Yoh...! ; ;

Anna(Yoh): Annita, no deberías golpearlo así...n.nUu

Manta: ¡¿QUE! OO ¡¿Anna, le dijo a Yoh "Annita" e Yoh me golpeo! ¡Eso es muy raro, estoy confundido! .

Yoh(Anna): Como si importara...¬.¬

Anna(Yoh): jijiji n.ñU Ven siéntate, te explicaremos.

Cuando todos se hubieron calmado, se sentaron y junto a una humeante taza de té que "Hao" le había alcanzado a Manta, empezaron a explicarle los últimos acontecimientos del día. Justo cuando ya iba a comenzar, entraron al lugar "Jeanne" y "Tamao" con una gran sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que depositaban un par de cajas de pizza sobre la mesa. "Lyserg" entró con paso lento y con la cabeza gacha y tomó asiento al lado de "Horo" que había entrado junto con él.

Horo(Tamao) : Hola Manta n.n

Manta: Hola Horohoro y...Lyserg, ¿Te encuentras bien? ó.ò

Lyserg(Sarah): -.- Si, no te preocupes, no es nada...

Tamao(Horo): (golpeando la mesa) ¡HEY! ¡La pizza ya está aquí! nOn ¡No saben lo q es! Tiene queso, jamón, aceitunas...

Jeanne(Hao): (a su lado)...mozarella, cebolla, carne de res...! ¡¡Huele delicioso! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es q viene 2x1, ¿no es genial! D

Todos – ellos: ¬.¬Uu No.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Q aguados! ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Bola de humanos aburridos! ¬¬

Ellos dispuestos a trag...comer la pizza, se sentaron y abrieron las cajas, cuando ya estaban por morder un pedazo, "Horo" y "Hao" se las arrancharon de la mano dejándolos con la boca abierta y mordiendo le aire xDU.

Los dos: ¡¡Oye! ¬O¬

Horo(Tamao): ¡No pueden andar comiendo como unos desaforados! ú.ù

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Digo lo mismo! ¬¬ Así que empiezan a pensar en una dieta, ¿entienden? ò.o

Mientras ellos iniciaban una nueva pelea sobre sus derechos humanos y que podrían demandarlas por privarlos de su alimentación entre ellos en su propio universo, Manta seguía sin entender...

Yoh(Anna): ¡Yoh! ¡Explícale de una vez quieres! ¬¬ Cada vez pone una cara más fea q la anterior, empieza a ser molesto u.ú

Anna(Yoh): n.nU jijiji Bueno, lo q pasa es que todos en esta casa afrontamos un problema bastante complicado desde la mañana. Cuando nos despertamos, descubrimos que, ¡Habíamos cambiado de cuerpo! TuT No tenemos la menor idea de que cosa nos pudo dejar así, ya hemos intentado varias cosas xa regresar y nada nos ha funcionado...; - ;

Manta: ¿Qué? A ver si entendí bien, ¿Dices que todos han cambiado de cuerpo? ¡¿Como! O.OUU ¡¿Cambiaron de cuerpo! ¡Es imposible!

Sarah(Lyserg): Miranos, es bastante posible, Manta. u.ù

Manta: ¡¿Pero cómo pasó!

Len(Pilika): Es lo q no sabemos, intentamos algunas cosas pero no funcionaron TuT

Manta: Y, ¿Tienen alguna otra idea en mente? o.oU

Todos: Nopo. u.uU

Justo en ese instante empezó a sonar algo y provenía desde el bolsillo de Manta.

Pilika(Len): ¿Q rayos es eso? o.ó

Manta: n.n Es mi teléfono celular, permítanme...Hola, ¡habla Manta!...¡¿QUE! O.O ¡¡No puede ser! Ahora voy. (colgó resignado) Yoh, lo siento amigo, tengo q irme, hubo una super fuga en mi casa y todo está inundado. Te prometo q pensaré en algo para ayudarlos, ¡Adiós!

Este salió corriendo de la casa del menor de los Asakura dejando a todos muy confundidos conr especto a la "super fuga" esa. Mientras con Tamao, Horo Horo, Jeanne y Hao, estos seguían en su altercado: "Horo" trataba de calmar la situación, "Tamao" le gritaba a "Jeanne" y este era gritoneado por "Hao" mientras le contestaba 'cordialmente' a "Tamao".

Pilika(Len): ¡Oigan, par de idiotas! Dejen de pelearse con ellas, ¿si? ò.o Es molesto, no me deja concentrarme.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Aburrido! xP

Pilika(Len): ¿Qué dijiste? ¬¬

Len(Pilika): ¡Oigan YA! Dejen de las peleas x un segundo, mejor, ¿Por qué no continuamos con el juego de hace rato? n.n

Anna(Yoh): ¡Q buena idea! n.ñ

Yoh sacó el montón de papeles que estaban dentro de una cajita, los puso sobre la mesa y los sortearon nuevamente, a la vez q comían pizza, claro está...

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Hey! ¡Dije q no comieras así! ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): Es que esta comida está muy buena, es algo que los humanos hacen muy bien n.n. Bueno, ¿Quién es el rey?

Yoh(Anna): ¡Yo!

Todos: O.Ouu ¡¿A-anna! ¡Ay no! T.TU

Yoh(Anna): ¿Que cosa? ¬¬ ¿Les molesta que sea el Rey ahora? En fin, no me interesa u.ú. Escuchen bien, quiero q el número 5 nos cuente su más oculto secreto a la vez que confiesa si ha tenido algún sueño con aquel deseo u.û

Len(Pilika): (alarmada) ¡Oh, no! ¡No les diré nada! ¡Es muy personal! ¡Estás tocada si crees que se los diré! Ò/Ó

Yoh(Anna): Estás roja Pilika, eso quiere decir q es un chico, ¿verdad? ¿Quién te gusta, Pilika? ¬¬

Len(Pilika): (alejándose un poco) ¡NO LO DIRÉ! ò/ó

Pilika(Len): Ya déjala Anna, si no lo quiere decir, q no lo haga...no puedes obligarla a que lo haga.

Tamao(Horo): Oye, ¬¬ ¿Y ahora por q defiendes tanto a mi hermana?

Pilika(Len): No la defiendo, tonto ¬¬ A nadie le gusta q lo obliguen a algo, ¿no crees? Sólo fue una…defensa generalizada, si. u.û

Yoh(Anna): Si, si, como sea o.ó Pilika, tu quisiste jugar, asi que no puedes echarte para atrás. Sólo dinos quién te gusta, nada más...

Len(Pilika): ¿Puedo guardarme eso de los sueños? o/ô

Yoh(Anna): Ehh...¡Está bien! o.ó Pero habla por que se me acaba la paciencia...

Len(Pilika): Está bien u.ú, lo diré...

Pilika miró a los demás y con mirada de súplica miró a "Hao" quién atinó a levantar los hombros como diciendo "No puedo hacer nada xa ayudarte ó.ò", así que regresó su mirada al frente, tomó aire y...

Len(Pilika): Bueno, desde que soy una niña, tengo una secreto muy bien guardado...en realidad, sólo Jeanne lo sabe, pero...

Hao(Jeanne): "¡Oh por todos los cielos, Pilika! u.ù"

Len(Pilika): (muy roja y nerviosa) Es...es...esto es muy importante para mí y quisiera poder buscarme un nuevo secreto ya que este lo diré y...¡Ay ya! ù.ú! Es esto: desde hace mucho, conocí a un chico muy...guapo y me gustaba, quiero decir que aún me gusta y mucho...y el es...es...es...es que...¡LEN JAMÁS ME DEJÓ DE GUSTAR, ¿DE ACUERDO! ¡ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADA DE ÉL! ¡¿SI! ES LO QUE QUERÍAN OÍR, ¡PUES BIEN! Ò/Ó

Todos: OOU

Pilika(Len): ·/· ¿Q-qué?

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿Que te gusta Len! Ò.Ó ¡Y nunca me di cuenta! ¡Tanto tiempo junto a este y...! ¬¬ ¡Debí de haberte matado hace mucho cuerno!

Pilika se levantó de su lugar muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de vivir, así que decidida salió corriendo azotando la puerta, Todos se quedaron en silencio, de seguro la muchacha estaba llorando como Magdalena...nadie se había movido.

Hao(Jeanne): (dispuesta a seguirla) ó.ò ¡Pilika!

Pilika(Len): (deteniéndola) No, espera. Y-yo iré a verla...

Len salió del cuarto ante la mirada atónita de los demás. "Tamao" estaba por reventar.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí chino depravado! ÒoÓ

Horo(Tamao): ¡Horo, cálmate un poco!

Anna(Yoh): Cierto, todo está bien n.ñ jijiji

Yoh(Anna): (sorteando los papeles otra vez) u.u Bueno, creo que hice una buena obra, tomen un numero...

Volvieron a sortear y esta vez el rey era...

Anna(Yoh): ¡Me tocó! jijiji nOn ¡Yo soy el rey ahora! Y escojo el número 2.

Yoh(Anna): ¿A mi? Bien, ¿Qué quieres q haga?

Anna(Yoh): Quiero q...n.n

Mientras estos jugaban, en el segundo piso podemos ver a un Len algo rojo a la vez que tocaba la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Parecía que la puerta estaba con llave y ya llevaba tiempo tocándola y nadie le abría.

Pilika(Len): Pilika, ábreme por favor...

Dentro de la habitación, Pilika se encontraba sentada en su cama con ambas manos sobre su lloroso rostro. Había confesado sus puros sentimientos hacia Len frente a todos allá abajo y se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, quería que la tierra la tragase. Escuchaba la voz de Len detrás de la puerta a la vez que tocaba, ella sólo atinaba a contestarle negativas.

Len(Pilika): (con la voz baja) No, vete de aquí...estoy...estoy muy avergonzada con lo que pasó...

Pilika(Len): ¡De acuerdo! Ya estuvo, ¬¬ no tengo mucha paciencia como sabrás, así que espero estés alejada de la maldita puerta...

Len(Pilika): (.U ¿Qué?

Fue entonces cuando en un dos x tres la puerta de la habitación estaba destruida, y la cuchilla de Len con un trozo de papel en la punta. "Pilika" la apoyó en la pared y entró en la habitación sin quitar la mirada de un 'traumado' "Len" x lo que acababa de suceder. La tomó de la mano y la hizo pararse a su lado.

Pilika(Len): ¿Por q te diablos te encerraste?

Len(Pilika): ...Y/Y

Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda pero este la tomó del brazo y la hizo verlo a los ojos...

Pilika(Len): No deberías sentirte avergonzada y menos si se trata de algo así.

Len(Pilika): ¡Espera! Sólo...sólo dices eso xq no fuiste tú quién...quién confesó sus sentimientos frente a todos en un estúpido juego T/T

Pilika(Len): Oye, es lo mismo, yo también estoy involucrado al ser la persona que amas, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? Se supone que...que cuando te gusta una persona conoces todo acerca de ella, ¿cierto? Así como sé que odias que te celen, odias las verduras cocidas, odias la leche que tanto me gusta...ó/òUU

A este punto Len estaba muy rojo, tanto que parecía que iba a estallar. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente e intentaba parchar sus espacios en blanco. Pilika lo miró confundida.

Len(Pilika): ¿Q estás diciendo? ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas si con suerte y me saludas en las mañanas? T/TUU

A Len le calló una gota de la cabeza.

Len(Pilika): (limpiándose las lágrimas) Len, ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ·u·

Dos gotas más e impaciencia.

Pilika(Len): ¡Oh, maldición! ù/ú ¿No puedes comprender que acabo de sacar valor de no se donde diablos xa hacerte entender que también te...amo? ó/ò

Len(Pilika): ¿Qué? TwT Len, esta broma es de muy mal gusto, mejor vete. ¡Sólo te burlas de mí, ya que ni siquiera te agrado! TOT

Pilika(Len): ¡¿QUE! O.OU ¡¿Como crees eso! ¡¿Quieres q te lo pruebe!

Len(Pilika): ¡Si! ò.ó

Pilika(Len): ¡De acuerdo! ¡Eres demasiado insensata! ò/ó

Este tomó el rostro rostro y la besó apasionadamente, la muchacha se tensó de inmediato al sentir tal acción. Se sentía extraña, todo había pasado muy rápido y ahora...¡besaba al chico que amaba! Era demasiado bueno xa ser cierto, aunque no importaba. El aire les hizo falta y tuvieron que se pararse, quedaron a pocos milímetros de distancia sin dejar de mirarse fíjamente.

Pilika(Len): Quiero que sepas que eres hermosa y...y te amo n/ñ...¡Esto es horrible! TuTUU ¡Es como si me lo hubiera dicho a mi mismo! u.ú Ahora, ¿Me crees? ó/ò

Len(Pilika): Te daré el beneficio de la duda, AUNQUE...prefiero creerte. n.n

Pilika(Len): ¿Qué? o.oU Eres cruel ¬u¬U

Esta se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente por los hombros.

Len(Pilika): Gracias, yo también te quiero, Len.

Justo cuando estaban disfrutando del tierno momento, las cosas empezaron a moverse, un terremoto estaba empezando. "Len" se sobresaltó y se aferró a "Pilika" quién estaba frente a el, ambos miraron para todos lados como inspeccionando la habitación. El movimiento sismico empezó a hacerse más fuerte, no les quedó más que abrazarse y cerrar los ojos. Minutos después, cesó. El primero en reaccionar fue Len.

Len: Creo que ya terminó. u-uU Esto es muy raro...¿Pilika? o.o

Abrió los ojos y no vió la camisa que tenía en frente hace poco, bajó su mirada y con sorpresa se topó con una cabellera celeste, era la de Pilika.

Len: ¡¿Pilika! OoU

Pilika: ¿Que? o.o ¡Ahh! ¿Len? ¡Genial! ¡Regresamos a nuestros cuerpos!

Esta esta tan emocionada, que abrazó al chico muy fuerte haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella sobre él. Pilika sonrió y lo besó tiernamente.

Pilika: Lo siento n.n

Len: No importa, sólo que me dolió u.ú Oye o.oU, ¿Como crees q halla ocurrido?

Pilika: (.U No sé, pero estoy muy feliz! nOn ¡Vallamos a decirle a los demás!

Esta se levantó y de la mano jaló al chico escaleras abajo. Al llegar al comedor, todos estaban con cara de asombro y en silencio.

Pilika: ¿Qué sucede? .w.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Ah? Nada n.nU ¿Ya estás bien?

Pilika: ¡Cierto! ¡Ya volvimos!

Jeanne(Hao): Si, ya vemos q están de regreso, Len ¬¬U, tenemos ojos. Se tardaron mucho, eh!

Tamao(Horo): No le habrás echo nada a mi hermana, ¿verdad? ¬¬X

Len: Ay claro que no, Hoto Hoto u.úU

Tamao(Horo): Pilika, deja de defender a este pervertido ¬¬, está bien que te guste, pero...

Anna(Yoh): ¡Oigan! No vieron lo q hizo Annita jijiji

Pilika: ¿Q hizo? o.o

Yoh(Anna): Prometí acompañarlo a correr por una semana completa, ¿contentos? ¬¬

Len: ¿En serio aceptó hacer eso? Oo Valla...¡Ay! ò.ó ¡No hagan que se nos olvide! ¡¿Qué no ven que ya volvimos! Volvimos a nuestros cuerpos...u.û

Todos: ¡¿QUE! OoO

Jeanne(Hao): (tomando de la camisa a Len) ¡¡¿Que hicieron! ¡¡Hablen! ÒÓ!

Pilika: ¡No hicimos nada! n.ñUu Sólo que hubo un corto temblor y luego nosotros...

Horo(Tamao): ¿Temblor dices? o.oU Estás mal, Pilika, no hubo ningún temblor...

Len: Pero nosotros los sentimos, estábamos juntos en su habitación y...¿Hablé de más...? u.úU

Pilika: Ya lo creo...ù.uUU

Mientros estos se lamentaban, "Tamao" se acercó a ambos con una expresión de enfado increíble, levantó su puño lentamente.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Perdón? ò.o ¿Escuché "juntos en su habitación"? Bien chino, ¡¿QUE HACÍAS CON MI HERMANA EN SU HABITACIÓN, DEPRAVADO! ÒÓ!

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo empezó a zarandear fuertemente. Len miró a "Tamao" y con facilidad retiró sus manos de su camisa china que al parecer era muy fina y cara. Levantó una ceja confiado.

Len: Cálmate, ¿quieres? ô.ó Eres 'espesa' xD

Tamao(Horo): (volviéndose a sentar indignado) ùúXx

Pilika: Miren, sólo hablamos un momento xa que me sintiera mejor y bueno, creo que después de todo...no fue tan malo n.n

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿Qué! ¬.¬ ¡¿Qué quieres decir, Pilika!

Len: ¿Que eres sordo? ¬(¬ Lo que ella quiere decir es que...somos novios, ahora.

Dicho esto, muy bajo x cierto y una voz muy ahogada se sentó en su antiguo lugar, Pilika sonrió y se sentó a su lado tomando su brazo amorosamente. "Tamao" se paró mientras una expresión de terror se formaba en su rostro, un aura roja se formó a su alrededor y...

Tamao(Horo): ¡¡¿COMO Q ESTÁN JUNTOS! ¡¿TRATAS DE DECIR Q A TI TAMBIÉN TE GUSTA MI HERMANA! ÒoÓ

Len: Pues...si lo ves así, si. u.û

Horo(Tamao): ¡Ya basta! Déjalos, ya. Hacen una linda pareja chicos. n.ñ

Pilika: Gracias Tamao n((nU

Len: -((-U

Yoh(Anna): (exasperada) ¡Oigan! ¡Tenemos q averiguar como regresar! No hay tiempo para felicitaciones tontas, bola de tarados...

Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿A quién llamas tarados, tarada! ¬¬

Yoh(Anna): ¡¿Como me llamaste! ò.ó

Ambos "gemelos" estaban frente a frente echándose chispas por los ojos y gruñido tras gruñido. Justo cuando intentaban insertar un golpe, Yoh intervino.

Anna(Yoh): (Jalando la camisa de "Yoh" xa q se sentara) No se peleen chicas, sabemos que están fastidiadas y estresadas, pero discutiendo no arreglamos nada u.u, mejor pensemos en q pudo haberlos cambiado o.o

Todos se miraron y en segundos se quedaron en silencio adoptando pose pensativa. 10 minutos de tonto silencio después, todos cayeron rendidos.

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Es inútil! ¡Esta estupidez no tiene sentido xa mí! ù.u

Hao(Jeanne): Deja de quejarte ¬¬, ¡no podemos rendirnos! Si ellos lo lograron, nosotros también! o.óU Ahora, ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS CAMBIARON!

Pilika: (asustada x el arranque de su amiga) Ya te dijimos q no sabemos n.ñUu

Len: ¡Tercos! ¬.¬ Ya dijimos q sólo conversamos, luego empezó a temblar y ya estábamos cambiados...

Sarah(Lyserg): ¿Están seguros q no hicieron nada más? o.ô

Len: Pueeeeeessss...9.9

Pilita: ¡Nop! Nada más.

Todos: Mmm…

Tamao(Horo): Si, claro…¬u¬

**Fin del Capítulo 8**

**o.o.o**

**Notas Turras de la Autora**

Bueno este fue un capítulo más de este fic. Como pueden ver no me gusta q las cosas se apresuren demasiado, así que tal vez y…pasa saliva…hallanmásdequincecapítulos…9.9

Cuidense y gracias a todos los que me reviewaron al cap pasado o.o, no suelo responder uno x uno, pero ya cada kien sabe n.Ñû

**¡ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! 0**

**(like ever, thanks 2 my beloved nee-san, Nad-chan x3)**

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿Somos? © Juny S. Tao**


	9. ¿A kien no le agradan los sarcásmos?

_**¿Yo? ¿Tú? ¿SOMOS? Oo**_

_**Autora: Juny S. Tao**_

_**2003 – 2006**_

_**Capítulo 9º n.n**_

**o.o.o**

_**Y…**_

Len: u.u No, no hicimos nada fuera de lo normal...

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡Si, claro! o.ó Y yo soy la Britbitch...

Len: u.ú Deja tus sarcasmos, ¿si?

Sarah(Lyserg): Miren, ya muero de sueño. Será mejor que vallamos a dormir.

Todos: Está bien.

Todos se levantaron y caminaron escaleras arriba. Eran casi las 9 y con todo el ajetreo del día parecía que eran más de la media noche. Después de apagar las luces en la planta baja, Horo fue el último en subir.

Fue cuestión de minutos xa que todos tuvieran puesta su pijama y ya estaban listos para descansar para un nuevo y soleado día, pero como siempre, las discusiones no se hicieron esperar. Ciertos personajes empezaron a discutir sobre el porqué la verdadera doncella no dejaría dormir sólo al shaman de fuego, pero Haito sólo soltaba excusas, explicaciones, más excusas y explicaciones xa las excusas que de hecho ni siquiera explicaban el xq habían tantas excusas xa tantas explicaciones...

Hao(Jeanne): Ya te dije que no voy a permitir que duermas solo estando en MI cuerpo, Hao. u.ú

Jeanne(Hao): Pero, ¿Porqué? Si serás problemática, chica…u.ú

Tamao(Horo): ¡Pero q pesada, Jeanne! Déjanos dormir de una buena vez, no es para tanto, ya. u.û Está bien q sepamos de más que es un pervertido y mañoso, pero...

Jeanne(Hao): Calladito te ves más bonito, ¿no, Hotito? ¬u¬

Tamao(Horo): Es mi naturaleza. u.û

Sarah(Lyserg): Es suficiente pleito x ahora, todos se irán a dormir a su cama de siempre, ¿entienden? Tengo sueño y ya hasta me duele la cabeza de tanto grito.

Jeanne(Hao): Elemental mi querido Wat…quiero decir, mi querido inglés. n.n Oye Jeanne, ya que no quieres dejarme solito, (cara de perve total) ¿Dónde te gustaría dormir? ¿En mi cama o en la tuya? Jeje

¡Plafff!

Tamao(Horo): (sintiendo el golpe indirectamente xD) Uhhh…!

Jeanne(Hao): OYE, ¡sólo fue una pregunta inocente! Ò-x

Hao(Jeanne): (indignada) ¡Tu nombre y esa palabra jamás irán juntas, ni siquiera en la misma frase, pervertido!

Esta se metió a su cuarto el cual compartía con Pilika, Hao comprendió de inmediato que sería allí donde dormirían.

Algunas discusiones siguieron, pero después de solucionarlas como la gente, cada quién se fue a su habitación. Por fin los pasillos de la pensión estaban desiertos y en silencio, ni un alma deambulaba x allí.

Mientras, en la habitación de la doncella y la ainu…

Hao(Jeanne): Bueno Pily, creo que hoy tendremos a cierto ser indeseable, así que aumentaré el ritual al triple. u.u

Pilika: Bueno, como kieras…n.ñUU

La doncella en el cuerpo del sexy Haito se arrodilló en el piso y después de cerrar los ojos y juntar sus manos frente a su pecho empezó a recitar en tono muy bajo cosas, más bien murmuraciones raras. Haito la miraba extrañado y confundido x lo que hacía.

Jeanne(Hao): (susurrando) ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Es parte de algún plan de autoestima o qué? o.ô?

Pilika: Está rezando. n.n Lo hace todas las noches.

Jeanne(Hao): Veo que todavía no se le quita lo de 'pura mensajera del cielo'.

Pilika: ¬.¬ No digas eso, Jeanne es así desde que la conocimos en el torneo, que ya no sea la líder de los X-Laws, no quiere decir que halla dejado sus costumbres...

Hao(Jeanne): (sin cambiar de posición) Ustedes dos, ¿Podrían dejar de murmurar? u.ú Gracias.

Ambos: Perdón n.nU

Por otro lado, en la habitación de enfrente...

Tamao(Horo): Chino maldito, ¬¬ no se que diablos hiciste xa que mi pequeña hermanita se fijara en tí.

A este punto, "Tamao" distendía la cama, golpeaba la almohada contra el inocente colchón, las sábanas estaban desechas y furia emanaba de sus ojos. Ren lo miraba despreocupado desde su cama, donde estaba sentadito tomando su botella de leche.

Len: Oye Hoto Hoto, ¿Ya cállate, no? Aburres, de verdad...

Tamao(Horo): ¡Pobre de mi Pilikita x andar contigo! (almohadazo a Ren) Ella que es tan buena, pobrecita, ha sido cruelmente embaucada...y.y

Anna(Yoh): n.ñU Oye Horito, mejor vamos a dormirnos, ¿no? Mañana de seguro Anna me manda a entrenar y x lo menos quiero dormir decentemente...

Tamao(Horo): (metiéndose a la cama con un humor de perros) ¡Pues bien x tí!

Anna(Yoh): Ay…TuT

Len: (saliendo de la habitación) Iré x más leche...

Tamao(Horo): (siguiéndolo) ¡Oye, ven acá, chino! òó

Sarah(Lyserg): u-u Esto cada vez se pone peor...

Y...

Lyserg(Sarah): No puedo dormir…T-TU

Horo(Tamao): Yo menos.

Yoh(Anna): Maldita sea, ¿Es que no hay una forma de poder dormir ya? ù0ú ¡Voy a terminar por volverme loca!

Horo(Tamao): ¿Hacemos algo xa matar el tiempo?

Lyserg(Sarah): Estoy demasiado deprimida como xa jugar a hacer algo…

Yoh(Anna): ¡Ay, por Dios! u.ú Sarah, ¿Desde hace cuanto que babeas por el chico verde?

Lyserg(Sarah): 3 años u(.(u

Yoh(Anna): ¿Has hecho algo al respecto? o.ó

Lyserg(Sarah): Nelly .((.

Yoh(Anna): Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos te quejas? òó

Horo(Tamao): Vamos Anna, no seas tan dura con ella. Es muy difícil decir lo que sientes al chico indicado...y...y que él...te corresponda y...u((û

Yoh(Anna): (tapándose con su almohada) ¡Por mi madre! Definitivamente, esta será una larga noche. Yo, Anna Kyouyama, futura esposa del rey shaman, escuchando los delirios de las eternas enamoradas frustradas…

Ambas aludidas: ¡Anna!

Lyserg(Sarah): Eso SI fue cruel…¬u¬

Yoh(Anna): Es que ustedes son unas tontas. o.ó Si están enamoradas del baboso del Hoto Hoto y del recatado inglés, ¿Por qué diablos no les dicen nada?

Ambas: o((oU A bueno, por que...por que...¿Por qué no has hablado con Yoh acerca de su compromiso? ò.ôU

Yoh(Anna): ¡¿Qué! o((ó Eso ya está discutido, Yoh y yo **_NOS _**vamos a casar, así que no hay ni peros ni contras u.û

Lyserg(Sarah): Bueno, pero, ¿Qué hay de sus sentimientos? . Yo sé que tu lo amas...

Yoh(Anna): ¡Óyeme…! (se levanta de pronto) ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Caminando con lentitud salió de la habitación y lo 1º q vio fue a "Tamao" gritando como una desaforada frente a un Len calmado con una botella de leche vacía en su mano mientras q en su frente, varias venitas empezaban a hincharse.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Creíste q no me iba a dar cuenta, verdad? ¡Aprovechado! Serás su novio y todo lo que quieras, pero eso te da derecho a...!

Len: Deja de gritarme. òó

En ese momento, "Yoh" se acercó con lentitud hacia el par. Con una venita en la sien y muuuy enojado.

Yoh(Anna): ¿Cuantas veces tengo q repetir q...NO QUIERO ESCÁNDALOS EN MI CASA! ¡¡PAR DE IMBÉSILES! ÒoÓ

Ambos: lllO.llOlUu ¿A-a-anna?

¡PLUM!

Segundos más tarde los dos yacían en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza y con los ojos desorbitados. Los del cuarto de junto salieron a ver q pasaba...

Yoh(Anna): Con eso tendrán. u.ú

Anna(Yoh): (acercándose a ella) Oye Annita, ¿No crees q te excediste un poquito, pero _pokitíiiisimo_? ó.-UU

Yoh(Anna): Yoh, cállate y vete a dormir. ¬.¬

Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un azotón. "Anna" suspiró resignada.

Anna(Yoh): Creo q está DEMASIADO estresada u.uU

Y de la nada, la puerta que se había cerrado segundos antes se volvió a abrir. Yoh palideció pensando que lo había oído pero...

Yoh(Anna): No pienso salir a correr mañana, ¿Entendido? ¬¬

Anna(Yoh): Como quieras, Annita n.ñ

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente…

Yoh(Anna): No puedo creer q este corriendo contigo...ù.ú

Ocho de la mañana y Anna trotaba junto con Yoh por las calles del fresco Fumbari.

"Anna", quién mantenía el ritmo con una sonrisa, llevaba un pequeño short de licra negra y un top rojo q decía 'Anna' en letras negras y un chaleco negro abierto. Su cabello rubio atado en una cola. A su lado, un Yoh con cara de pocos amigos trataba de llevar el ritmo. Usaba un pantalón suelto y una camiseta blanca, coleta alta y sus típicos audífonos...

Anna(Yoh): (sonriendo) n.n O era eso o quizá ayudar a Manta con la fuga de su casa como buen amigo q soy...o eres jijijiji

Yoh(Anna): (parándose) Ese enano cabezón es un tonto u.ú ¿No tiene suficiente dinero como para contratar a alguien q lo haga? ¬¬

Anna(Yoh): (acercándose a ella sin dejar el ritmo) Vamos Annita, ¡quita esa cara! Hoy saliste muy linda n.n, ¿Qué te parece si comemos un helado?

Yoh(Anna): De acuerdo, pero tu lo pagarás.

Anna(Yoh): Está bien u-u

Trotaron un poco más hasta llegar a una heladería-cafetería que tenía mesas en la pequeña terraza. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa para dos que traía una sombrilla de vivos colores sobre ella.

Anna(Yoh): (viendo la carta) ¿Qué quieres, Annita? o.o

Yoh(Anna): Un helado de vainilla con chispas de colores, almendras, jarabe de caramelo y doble ración de jarabe de chocolate.

Anna(Yoh): O.oU Está bien. Por cierto, no es que me moleste ni nada pero, ¿Podrías sentarte como...yo? Eso de tener las piernas cruzadas y arreglarme el cabello no es...mi estilo, ¿Entiendes? n.ñUUu

Este se preparó para recibir un golpe por parte de la chica, pero al verse intacto abrió uno de sus ojos detrás de sus brazos y en segundos escuchó un leve 'Está bien'.

Anna(Yoh): O.oUu ¿Cómo?

Yoh(Anna): ¿Que eres sordo? o.óU Si quieres q me siente como tú, tú siéntate como yo: cruza las piernas y enderézate, ¡por Dios! ¬¬ Ya pareces camello.

Anna(Yoh): ¿Así?

Yoh(Anna): Sí, así.

Cuando terminaron su pequeña riña, un mozo se acercó y colocó sobre la mesa un vaso lleno de malteada de fresa con una bonita cereza encima. "Anna" se extrañó bastante y miró al hombre, quién le entregó un papel plegado.

Yoh(Anna): Nosotros no hemos pedido nada. o.ô

Mozo: n.n Disculpe joven, es que es una invitación por parte de aquel joven de cabello oscuro, dice que corre por su cuenta. También me pidió que le entregara esta nota, con permiso.

Este dio media vuelta y se fue. "Yoh" curioso x lo que acababa de pasar, viró su cabeza hacia donde había señalado el hombre y vio allí sentado a un apuesto joven quién le hizo una seña con la mano. "Anna" lo vio confundida, lo desdobló y se disponía a leerlo cuando "Yoh" se lo quitó de las manos.

Yoh(Anna): Dame eso. ¬¬ Dice: 'Para la hermosa rubia que acaba de robarme el corazón' o((ó ¿Qué es esto? ¡Es patéticamente adolescente!

Anna(Yoh): Pero Annita, nosotros somos adolescentes…o.oÛ

Yoh(Anna): ¡Cállate q no pedí tu opinión! ¬-¬û

"Anna" suspiró xa luego quitarle el papel de las manos y comenzar a leerlo. Este se extraño.

Anna(Yoh): ¿Pero q...? o.oU

"Anna" releyó el papel, miró al hombre de cabello oscuro, al papel, al hombre y por último a "Yoh". Frunció el ceño y arrugó el papel en sus manos.

Anna(Yoh): (en voz baja) Atrevido, hijo de...! ùwú

Yoh(Anna): ¡YOH! OóU ¿Qué te pasa? ¬¬U Se supone q eres "la halagada"...

Anna(Yoh): ¿Y a quién le importa? ¬w¬ ¿Quién le dijo que te mandare esto, eh!

Yoh(Anna): u.úUU Mira, se está acercando, así que no vallas a...¡¿YOH!

"Anna" se levantó y se encaminó hacia el joven que se iba acercando: Cabello negro azabache y ojos cobalto, vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa acero, no pasaba de 25 años. "Anna" aceleró el paso y cuando ya se encontraban frente a frente...sonrió O.oU.

Joven: Buenos días. Discúlpeme, pero no pude evitarlo. ¿Cuál es su nombre, bella señorita? n.n

Este tomó su mano y la besó ligeramente, "Anna" hizo una mueca de asco y...

Anna(Yoh): (apartando su mano) Lo siento mucho, pero no tenga algún motivo para decírselo. Le agradezco mucho la invitación, pero será mejor q me valla. Yoh, vamos.

Esta regresó y tomando la mano de "Yoh" se lo llevó a rastras. Cuadras más allá, más específicamente en el puente...

Yoh(Anna): Yoh o.ó...

Yoh(Anna): (soltándose bruscamente) ¡YOH, ESCÚCHAME IDIOTA! ÒÓ

Este paró en seco un con un par de gotas en la frente sonrió nervioso.

Yoh(Anna): ¿Podrías decirme q diablos te pasa? o.ó

Anna(Yoh): Nada, nada, no sucede nada jijiji n.nU

Yoh(Anna): Tu no eres así, nunca te enojas, ¿Qué te sucede? ô.ó

Anna(Yoh): No me sucede nada, ya te dije, todo está bien, Annita. ¿Seguimos corriendo? n.n

Yoh(Anna): (dejándolo atrás) Si, claro u.û

Siguieron trotando todo el tramo que les faltaba por recorrer. Todo el camino fue demasiado silencioso, Anna veía de reojo a Yoh de vez en cuando y podía ver que este tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre sólo que se deformaba de vez en cuando xa dar paso a una mueca de coraje.

Al llegar a casa, "Anna" entró sin decir ni una sola palabra, la chica estaba extrañada y parecía saber que sucedía, nada más se limitó a entrar y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua fría. Por otro lado, "Sarah" se encontraba en el tejado mirando en cielo, necesitaba pensar y con tanta bulla en casa era casi imposible. Escuchó unas voces y se asomó xa ver de quién se trataba. "Lyserg" charlaba con "Horo" y parecía que iba a salir.

Lyserg(Sarah): ¿En serio, Tamao? o.ôUu

Horo(Tamao): Si. Y lo más extraño fue q luego de eso, se puso a jugar damas chinas con Len. O.o 

Lyserg(Sarah): Esto es tan extraño, Horohoro jugando damas CHINAS con LEN, estando cuerdo y sabiendo muy bien que odia todo lo que tenga que ver con esa cultura, bueno, menos la comida, claro está. jeje n.nUu

Horo(Tamao): jaja xD ¡Es verdad!

…

Horo(Tamao): Oye Sarah, desde ayer te noto algo apagada, ¿Aún estás...? ó.ò

Lyserg(Sarah): ¡Nop! n.n ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! ¬w¬ No quiero ser ninguna enamorada arrastrada...

Sarah(Lyserg): (aún en el tejado) ¿Enamorada arrastrada? (.UU

Lyserg(Sarah): ¿Sabes? Iré a buscar la revista de esta semana, oí que hay una sección de mascarillas nuevas. ¡Ahora vuelvo, nos vemos! n.n

Tamao se quedó allí viendo como "Lyserg" salía del lugar, tomando el sendero q llevaba al centro de Fumbari. La chica en el cuerpo del inglés iba a muy tranquila, pero al voltear la esquina del puesto de revistas se encontró con...

Sarah(Lyserg): Hola n.ñ

Lyserg(Sarah): (indiferente) Ah, hola.

Este se acercó al puesto y compró varias revistas y una q otra historieta, no sin antes excusarse de que las revistas eran xa su 'hermana' xD. Empezó su camino hacia la pensión sin tomar atención al individuo que venía siguiéndola. "Sarah", quién entre su indecisión, lo alcanzó y empezó a caminar a su lado.

Sarah(Lyserg): Oye, Sarah, ¿Cómo estás? n.nU

Lyserg(Sarah): Bien, ahora, ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme, por favor? ò.o Quiero estar sola.

Doblaron en una esquina y se empezaron a acercar al puente. "Sarah" no sabía que decirle y mucho menos ahora que lo había 'choteado' (N/Juny: Botado, rechazado xDD) vilmente.

Sarah(Lyserg): Pe-pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No te molesta que esté aquí, verdad? Digo, no hay ningún inconveniente...

Lyserg(Sarah): (sarcásticamente y sin mirarlo) Pero q astuto eres. u.ú

Sarah(Lyserg): u.uU Chica, basta de tus sarcasmos, pero extrañamente gracias por el cumplido. ¿Sabes? Desde ayer que estás muy apagada y ya no sonríes ni haces tus bromas de siempre, ya no riñes con Len o Hao y...

Lyserg(Sarah): Que hallan amanecido menos idiotas, no es mi culpa. u.û Ahora, ¿Qué rayos quieres siguiéndome? o.ó

Sarah(Lyserg): Sarah, sabes que no hay peor ciego q el q no quiere ver.

Lyserg(Sarah): (mirándolo con 'aprobación' espontánea) Es verdad, deberías aplicar ese refrán a tu vida, Lyserg Diethel.

Luego de su corta plática, cruzaron el puente. Lyserg la siguió un poco más atrás tratando de adivinar a que quiso referirse con aquello 'Aplica ese refrán a tu vida'. A esa hora, las calles empezaban a llenarse de personas mientras que "Lyserg" sólo entró a una tienda de dulces a comprar algunos dulces de su gusto (N/Juny: No creerían que compraría pan, ¿verdad? ¬¬UU), como barras de chocolate, una bolsa de grageas de colores con chocolate y unos cuantos paquetes de goma de mascar. Al salir, soltó un bufido al ver al chico inglés en la puerta esperándola. Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que "Sarah" se atrevió a preguntarle de una vez x todas.

Sarah(Lyserg): (tomándola del brazo) ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? o.ô

Lyserg(Sarah): (sonriendo sarcásticamente) Lyserg, en el tiempo q te conozco, se que eres muy listo, supongo que una frase así no es de gran problema para ti

No dijo nada más y después de lanzarle una mirada de enojo, entró a la pensión ya que estaban parados en el camino de entrada. Este se quedó allí con un rostro de confusión completa, preguntándose a que rayos se refería. Necesitaba ayuda y en segundos entró a la pensión y fue en busca de...

Sarah(Lyserg): Quizá Jeanne pueda ayudarme u.u Oh cielos, estoy tan confundido…

Abrió la puerta del comedor dispuesto a sentarse a descansar un rato cuando...

Sarah(Lyserg): ¡¿HORO HORO! OOUu

Este se quedó atónito y con la mandíbula hasta el piso cuando vio algo que lo aterró por completo: Horo Horo y Len Tao jugando...jugando...¡JUGANDO MONOPOLIO JUNTOS! Sabemos que no suena nada fuera de lo común, agregando que el monopolio es el juego indicado cuando necesitas atentar contra tu vida con un suicidio planeado. En este caso, normal sería que ambos estuvieron agarrándose a golpes, ya no pueden durar ni 5 segundos sin pelearse o insultarse y menos, si están en medio de un juego. "Sarah" se había quedado en estado catatonico ya q parecía que llevaban jugando ya un buen rato. "Tamao" lucía un rostro pensativo (N/Juny: …), para luego sonreía abiertamente y después de crear una lluvia de billetes de papel de colores y fichas, exclamó contento.

Tamao(Horo): ¡GANÉ! MUAJAJAJAJA ¡Es la tercera q vez q pierdes, chinese! xDD

Len: ¡¿Que! OO ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Estás haciendo trampa, verdad! (pose reflexiva) Es muy extraño, ¿Desde cuando tienes tantas propiedades? Se suponía que yo tenía el doble q tu...o.ó

Tamao(Horo): ¿Has escuchado hablar de los milagros? n.n Fíjate, este es uno...

En eso comenzó a reírse frenéticamente y en cuanto se levanto para empezar una nueva ola de burlas hacia Len, de su corta falda cayeron las típicas tarjetitas de las propiedades. Len se desesperó xDD.

Tamao(Horo): Oo!

Len: ¡Lo sabía! Ò.Ó ¡Eres un tramposo, Loro Loro! 

Tamao(Horo): ¡Tranquilo! n.nU Eran las de reemplazo, pero ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TU LORO LORO? òÓ!

Len: (golpeando el tablero) ¡Idiota! ¡Este estúpido juego no tiene tarjetas de reemplazo!

Tamao(Horo): Ah, ¿no? n.ñU Hao dijo q si, este...yo…ahh…¡Lyserg! ¡Amigo! 

Este se acercó y con rapidez lo sacó de comedor. Mientras...

Len: (pateando el tablero con furia) ¡Maldito seas, cabeza de maceta! ¬o¬ ¡Es la última vez q juego algo contigo! ¡Tramposo de cuarta!

Mientras el maldecía al ainu, en la cocina "Tamao" y "Sarah" yacían sentadas en la mesa de la cocina. "Tamao" respiró hondo y se acomodó en el respaldar mientras se estiraba.

Tamao(Horo): Ufff! u.u Suerte q estoy en el cuerpo de la linda Tamao o sino no sé que sería de mi existencia...

Sarah(Lyserg): ¿Que? o.o ¿La linda Tamao?

Tamao(Horo): o(((O ¿Hable en voz alta? Bueno yo pues...yo... yo no...u.ú ¡Bien, de acuerdo! ¡Me gusta Tamao! ¿ok? ¬u¬ Entrometido...

Sarah(Lyserg): Pero yo no dije nada. u-uU

Tamao(Horo): Si, si, ¿mucho, no? ¬w¬ Entonces, ¿Para q me llamabas? o.ôU

Sarah(Lyserg): ¿Te llamaba? (.U ¡Ah si! Lo q pasa es que Sarah está muy rara y ya no me quiere ni hablar y cuando trato de acercármele, ella se enoja y después decirme sarcasmo tras sarcasmo, se va (N/Juny: La chica de los sarcasmos... . U) ¿Qué...qué crees que tenga? ó.o

Tamao(Horo): Pos' sepa o.oU, pero hablando de Sarah, ayer salió llorando del armario, ¿Qué pasó? .w. Tamao no me quiso contar nada...

Sarah(Lyserg): (levantándose de su lugar) ¡Esa fue la más grande estupidez que he cometido en mi corta vida! ù.ú ¡Soy un completo idiota!

Justo cuando iba a decir algo más, "Lyserg" apareció en la puerta de la cocina con la mirada oculta por sus verdes cabellos. Se adelantó, abrió el refrigerador y sacó una soda. Ambos chicos la veían sin decir palabra, Lyserg se acercó a la chica que se disponía a salir de allí. La tomó del brazo y con ternura, preguntó.

Sarah(Lyserg): Sarah, ¿Qué te ocurre? ó.ò Me estás empezando a preocupar y...¡Vamos dímelo!

Lyserg: (sin levantar la cabeza y empezando a derramar lágrimas) No me toques. Aléjate de mí.

Se soltó a la vez que retrocedía hacia la puerta. Levantó la vista enrojecida por tantas lágrimas derramadas y con rapidez...

¡Plaff!

...un sonoro cachetazo se dejó oír en la cocina de la pensión. Lyserg tenía el rostro volteado con una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su cerebro no comprendía tal acción. Por su parte, Sarah tenía una expresión de enojo y sus ojos no dejaban de llorar. Su mano levantada temblaba levemente mientras que veía con odio a la persona frente a ella, soltó un sollozo y salió corriendo del lugar...dejando todo en silencio.

Tamao(Horo): Auch o. Oye inglés, debes de haberle hecho algo muy malo, estaba furiosa y...lloraba, otra vez. Oye, ¡¿Qué rayos le hiciste! O-ó

Sarah(Lyserg): (cayendo al piso de rodillas) Lo mismo me pregunto yo...¡Cielos! ú.ù No se que hacer, mira no más como me dejó...técnicamente fui yo quién la golpeó y...¡Pego duro! TwT Me dolió mucho, pero...más me duele saber que ahora ella me repugna y no se la maldita razón. Se le veía muy triste y enojada y...todo indica que soy el culpable...

Tamao(Horo): Valla, mientras más conozco a las mujeres, más quiero a mi perro…aunque no tengo, claro está. u.û

Sarah(Lyserg): (mirándolo con enojo) ¡Eso no tienen nada q ver con la conversación! Ò.Ó ¡¿No ves que esto es grave! Acabo de perder algo muy importante...u.ù

Tamao(Horo): ¿Un diente? .w.

Sarah(Lyserg): ¡NO! ¬O¬ ¿Te parece gracioso?

Tamao(Horo): u.ú ¡Perdón, que delicado! Oye o.o, ¿Y si hablamos con Tamao? Ella la conoce bastante y podría decirse que es su mejor amiga, Anna es su prima, pero...pero Tamao me da menos miedo así q preguntémosle a ella n.nÛ

Sarah(Lyserg): (saliendo de la cocina) Bueno...

**:Notas Finales:**

Capítulo…nueve! X3 jojojojojo Bueno, ya estuvieron avisados desde antes, este fic será…largo, largo. u.u Quizá algunos me odien x hacerla tan larga, otros al contrario, pero bien, es igual. xD

Gracias Especiales A: **_Mi Nad-chan_** (x nunca faltar allí de metida xD ¡TQM!), _**a mi Omi-chan** _(mi amigocha del nombre nuevo xD), **_mi manita Kisa T. _**(como andas, linda? Ya se extraña un buen…u.u)

Y gracias x reviewar como siempre: **Anni-fer, Cassandra-chan, Exilies, Horitazoldick, Naxa, Karlyta, Cheza A-Sakura, Seinko.**

Espero y les haya gustado, personalmenteme gusto esa parte de Horo y Lyserg (errr…5mentarios…) xDD En fin, watevr.

**¡¡Gracias x Leer!**

_**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿Somos? © Juny S. Tao**_


	10. Gracia x 2

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿SOMOS? OoÛ**

**Autora: Juny S. Tao**

**2003 2006**

**Capítulo X**

**o.o.o.o**

**S**ubieron las escaleras en busca de la chica de rosa, Lyserg pendiente de que Sarah no estuviera x allí y le soltara otro golpe xa emparejarlo. Justo cuando iban a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Tamao, esta apareció en el pasillo. La muchacha se acercó con rapidéz al ver la super marca en la mejilla del inglés. 

Horo(Tamao): (tomándo el rostro de "Sarah" entre sus manos) Pero, ¿Qué pasó? ó.ò Está muy hinchado...

Tamao(Horo): (susurrandole) Tuvo una pelea con Sarah, ella lo golpeó con la fuerza de un elefante xD

Horo(Tamao): o.ó ¿Te parece gracioso? Es como si Lyserg me hubiera golpeado a mí o a cualquiera de nosotras...ustedes tienen mucha fuerza...

Tamao(Horo): u.u

Horo(Tamao): Bueno, no importa, pero debemos ponerte algo frío.

Esta jaló a "Sarah" hacia el baño, "Tamao" se distrajo al recordar quién sabe qué y regresó hacia las escaleras y las bajó rápidamente. En el baño, "Sarah" permanecía sentada a un lado del lavabo, vestida con su típica faldita, esta vez en color beige junto a un cinturón negro, usaba una blusita de tiras delgadas blanca y un pañuelo negro en la cabeza dejando su largo cabello negro suelto. Su rostro estaba hinchado y sus ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas que aquel fuerte golpe le provocaron, ahora, cada quién tenía las habilidades del cuerpo que ocupaban.

Sarah(Lyserg): Tamao...

Horo(Tamao): (colocándo una compresa fría en el rostro del chico) ¿Qué pasa? o.o

Sarah(Lyserg): (con un hilo de voz) Estoy enamorado de Sarah, no sabes como me duele que me trate así...

Horo(Tamao): (sorprendida soltando la compresa) ¿Que tú qué? Oo

Sarah(Lyserg): (extrañado) ¿Qué te pasa?

Horo(Tamao): De acuerdo, tu...estás enamorado de Sarah, ¿Cierto?

Sarah(Lyserg): (volviendo a colocar la compresa que acababa de soltar Tamao) Si. Fue algo...repentino, ¿Sabes? Nunca antes me sentí tan frustrado x no conseguir algo, sólo cuando era el Lyserg sediento de venganza, pero...No importa, no viene al tema...

Horo(Tamao): No te sientas mal, no sabía que te sintieras así...desde que vives con nosotros jamás hemos visto que muestres tus sentimientos n.n, a veces es bueno...

Sarah(Lyserg): Gracias, eres muy linda n(n Oye, ¿Sarah...te contó lo de ayer?

Horo(Tamao): Si te comentó lo que me dijo estaría diciendote algo que no debo u.u, pero aún así...Ayer cuando vine a verla, la encontré llorando sobre su cama, parecía que quería explotar. Le pregunté que le ocurría y me dijo que tú...

Sarah(Lyserg): ...la besé. Si, fui un idiota, no debí hacerlo u.u

Horo(Tamao): Bueno, dijo que le dijiste que sólo lo habías hecho xa callarla y eso le dolió muxo, ella pensó que lo habías hecho x...x que lo deseabas y por que te gustaba...o.ò

Sarah(Lyserg): Entonces, ¿Era x eso que me soltó tal cachetazo? ¿Por eso? Increíble…

Horo(Tamao): No comprendo .w.

Sarah(Lyserg): No te preocupes, no importa. Ahora, ¿Dónde está? ó.o Necesito hablar con ella.

En la alberca de la pensión se reflejaba los pocos rayos del sol, este se había ido de un momento a otro. "Hao" e "Yoh" se encontraban sentados en el borde de esta remojando sus pies mientras veían unas revistas. "Hao" no dejaba de ver a su gemelo, quién traía una cara de fastidio.

Hao(Jeanne): Oye Anna, ¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Yoh?

Yoh(Anna): ¡De la patada! ù.ú Ibamos a tomar unos helados, cuando un sujeto desconocido se acercó y me dice que soy 'La rubia de sus sueños' ¬¬U, yo pensé en devolversela sin decir nada, pero Yoh se me adelantó.

Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿Lo golpeó! OoU

Yoh(Anna): No, claro que no. Es Yoh, no una bestia. u.úU

Hao(Jeanne): Valla, parece q estaba celoso...

Yoh(Anna): ¡Por favor, ¿Quieres! ¬¬ No estoy de humor xa tus chistes...

Hao(Jeanne): No es ningún chiste, para ellos es una reacción normal cuando sienten invadido su territorio...

Yoh(Anna): ¿Por eso Hao se porta como más idiota de lo normal? ¬¬

Hao(Jeanne): (indiferente) 9.9U No entiendo a que te refieres, pero te digo la verdad...

Yoh(Anna): u.ú Si, claro, Jeanne, y Papa Noel vive en el Caribe. ¬¬ Aún así, celoso o no, se va a arrepentir x eso.

Mientras, en el baño, Lyserg y Tamao seguían su plática...

Horo(Tamao): Pues estuve buscandola, pero no le encuentro. No creo que haya salido, ya que no he escuchado la puerta...

Sarah(Lyserg): Entonces, yo iré a buscarla.

Horo(Tamao): De acuerdo, yo bajaré a hacer la cena. n.n

Sarah(Lyserg): Tamao, muchas gracias x esto...y por la compresa.

Horo(Tamao): n.ñU Por nada.

"Sarah" salió del baño y decidida a encontrar a "Lyserg" revisó cada cuarto, cada rincón. Hasta que en una de esas, divisa una envoltura de chocolate en medio del pasillo, justo frente a la puerta del armario de toallas. Se acercó y al abrir la puerta, sus ojos se toparon con un "Lyserg" recostado en el piso sobre algunas toallas a la vez que varios emboltorios de dulces frente a el. Su rostro estaba algo rojo al igual que sus ojos, lo cuales no dejaban de derramar ese salado líquido. Se incó frente a ella y sonrió.

Sarah(Lyserg): Te encontré. n.n

Lyserg(Sarah): Lárgate de aquí, ¿Acaso quieres otro golpe?

Su voz era aspera y dura. Se incorporó y le dió la espalda. "Sarah" cerró la puerta y prendió la pequeña lámpara en el techo del armario, luego se sentó detrás del chico lloroso.

Sarah(Lyserg): Sé que me estás odiando en estos momentos, pero...necesito explicarte algunas cosas, Sarah.

Lyserg(Sarah): ¿Quién necesita explicaciones o excusas de nada? Yo no soy nada. Desaparece de mi vista, ahora.

Seguía con aquella fea voz, llena de rencor. Al ver que nadie se movía, volteó para acertar otro golpe pero su brazo fue atajado por un par de manos que luego lo halaron hacia delante...capturando sus labios en un inesperado y tierno beso. Se resistió y se alejó con los ojos mojados, sintió una mano en su mejilla y un cálido aliento cerca de su oído. Sus mejillas se colorearon a la vez que esa voz le pedía a ruegos que se calmara y escuchara.

Sarah(Lyserg): (con voz lenta y tierna) Escúchame, por favor. Son sólo unas cuantas palabras, luego, podrás golpearme todo lo que desees.

Hizo una pausa. La chica en el cuerpo del muchacho se estremeció y se derritió ante aquellas palabras, pasó saliva con rapidez y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico que se encontraba en su cuerpo desde hace 2 días. Lágrimas empezaron a fluir en silencio, sólo pudo soltar un 'Habla...' suspendido en el aire y con flaqueza; estaba cayendo, no, ya había caído.

Sarah(Lyserg): Siento todo esto, siento haberte hecho sentir tan mal, pero no me arrepiento de amarte, ¿escuchaste bien? Te amo, Sarah Kyouyama.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos siendo estos quienes empezaron a soltar gruesas lágrimas esta vez llenas de todo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar; su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y toda ella temblaba. El inglés que ahora veía a su cuerpo desmoronado junto a su camisa mojada, sonrió y lo abrazó colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

Sarah(Lyserg): (acariciando su cabello tiernamente) Lo siento mucho...

"Lyserg" se incorporó y con lentitud junto sus labios con los de su acompañante, gesto que fue recibido con gusto. Sus lágrimas habían dejado de fluir...

El día se pasó volando y como todos sabemos como a eso de las seis de la tarde empieza a hacer hambre, ¿ne? Bueno. Tan amables como nadie, "Horo" y "Hao" se dedicaban a preparar ciertas cosillas xa atacar la ansiedad a esas horas.

Horo(Tamao): Oye Jeanne, ¿Hasta cuando vamos a estar así? ¿No crees que ya deberiamos saber alguna pista si quiera?

Hao(Jeanne): No lo sé, no lo sé, Tamao, pero tenemos que tratar de buscarle una solución antes que nos quedemos así...para siempre. ó.ò

Horo(Tamao): ó.ò! Eso sería terrible...

Ambas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas en silencio, de pronto escucharon un grito proveniente del comedor. Llegaron de inmediato al lugar y "Hao" se acercó al grupo, el cuál tenía caras de asombro, alegría y enojo.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Pero q rayos sucede? ¿Por qué gritan así? 

Jeanne(Hao): (acercándose de rodillas a la chica) ¡Jeanne, Jeanne! TWT ¡Ellos ya volvieron al igual q Pilika y Len!

Horo(Tamao): ¿Qué? oo

Yoh(Anna): Ahora ustedes, qué extraño. ¿Hicieron algo en especial? o.ó

Sarah: -((-

Yoh(Anna): (caminando alrededor de ambos aludidos) Tienen que haber hecho lo mismo que hicieron estos dos. o.ó (mirada gélida) Así que en este mismo instante nos van a decir que ocurrió.

Lyserg: o.oU Bueno Anna, es que no podemos explicarte como pasó...

Sarah: ¡No lo sabemos, Anna! u.u

Tamao(Horo): (golpeando la mesa) ¡Maldición! ù.ú Cada segundo me desespero más y más...¿Qué acaso nos vamos a quedar asi?

Lyserg: ¡Calma, Horo Horo! n.n Ya sabemos que se puede cambiar, lo único es averiguar la forma.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se cerró haciendo q más de uno se mantuviera en silencio. En segundos, Len y Pilika entraron al lugar.

Pilika: ¿Y esas caras? o.o

Horo(Tamao): Lo q pasa es que Sarah y Lyserg ya regresaron a la normalidad al igual q ustedes. n.ñ

Len: ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Jeanne(Hao): (con pose pensativa) Esto es demasiado ilógico. ¿Tendrá relación con los espacios del universo alterno, en el cuál nuestros cuerpos, como comúnes objetos que son, estén trabajando en conjunto con las energías del más allá, la travedad y...? ù.û

Todos: ¿Qué? (·Û

Jeanne(Hao): u.û Olvídenlo, es demasiado xa unos simples humanos como ustedes.

Len: o.óU Creo que las estúpides dichas por Hao no nos sirven de nada.

Jeanne(Hao): ¡¿Como q estúpideces! ¿Respétame, quieres? ¬.¬

Len: No tengo ganas de hacerlo fíjate, dices tantas incoherencias q aburres...

Jeanne(Hao): ò.ó Para tu información, estas 'incoherencias' vienen de alguien con una vida extensa y codiciada, la cuál es más extensa que tu insignificante existensia. u.ú

Len: ¿Q dijiste? ¬¬

Este sacó su cuchilla y así decapitar a un Hao con el ego al 300 x ciento, pero fue detenido por Pilika, quien lo jaló de su camisa china para devolverlo a su lugar. Este guardó su arma tan rápido como la sacó. En ese ambiente silencioso, se pusieron a pensar hasta que...

Anna(Yoh): T.T ¡No se me ocurre nada!

Yoh(Anna): (furiosa) ¡Esto es una porquería! ùú

Se levantó de su lugar con enojo y salió del comedor. Yoh la miró preocupado y sin pensarlo dos veces salió a verla. La llamó por su nombre a la vez que caminaba por el pasillo, hasta que vió su silueta en la puerta de la cocina. Se le acercó y con delicadesa la envolvió por los hombros, empinandose y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de "Yoh". Este viró su rostro encontrandose con una sonriente "Anna".

Yoh(Anna): ¿Qué?

Anna(Yoh): o.oU. Annita, estamos pensando en algo juntos. n.nU

Yoh(Anna): Yoh, entiendelo de una buena vez: no hay solución y punto. 

Se soltó de los brazos del chico y salió de la cocina dispuesta a irse a su cuarto. Yoh se quedó ahí parado mientras sentía que su Annita, la siempre fuerte y decidida itako, se había rendido tan fácil, sin más que hacer, regresó con los demás. La cena estuvo lista en una media hora, comieron y un par de horas después dieron las 9:30. Arriba en la habitación de Anna, esta se encontraba doblando sus pañuelos que estaban listos para guardar, Yon entró en silencio y se le acercó.

Anna(Yoh): Annita, ¿Estás bien? o.o

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras la veía cerrar el cajón de su armario, cuando terminó, la chica se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de "Anna", esta se sorprendió al sentir algo húmedo sobre su camiseta. La envolvió con sus brazos a la vez que acariciaba su cabello.

Anna(Yoh): Estas llorando. Annita, no tienes porqué soltar estas lágrimas, cuatro de nuestros amigos ya volvieron a sus cuerpos y...

Anna lo había abrazado por la cintura con fuerza mientras empezaba a sollozar.

Yoh(Anna): (con un hilo de voz) Esto no es normal, las cosas se ponen cada vez más complicadas y no hay explicación lógica, me preocupa, Yoh.

Anna(Yoh): u.u Lo sé, pero te aseguro q todo estará bien, muy bien, mi Annita...

Por otro lado, en la habitación de los chicos Horo y Tamao, se encontraban frente al gran desorden que era el armario del joven ainu.

Horo(Tamao): ¡Esto es un total desorden! Horo Horo, creo que deberías limpiar esto o.ò Sino Anna podría enfadarse.

Tamao(Horo): u.uU De acuerdo...

Empezó a recoger la ropa que estaba tirada por todos lados, luego tomó un canasto y se dispuso a separar la ropa para lavar cuando un papel cayó del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo miró estrañado y lo recogió.

Tamao(Horo): Oye Tamao...

Horo(Tamao): ¿Qué? o.o

Tamao(Horo): Mira esto, ¿Acaso no es el papel de la galleta del restaurante ese? o.oU

Horo(Tamao): Ah, es cierto: "_Mi destino está en tus manos, no se puede escapar a lo q ya está escrito. Tanto el corazón como la mente son armas muy interesantes y poderosas, cuando descubras el significado de su unión, todo será claro como las aguas_".- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca descubrimos q significa. Mañana en el desayuno se la mostraremos a los demás, ¿si? Oye...

Tamao(Horo): o.o?

Horo(Tamao): Terminarás con esto, ¿Entendido? n.n

Tamao(Horo): Lo haré, lo haré u-u, pero creo que necesito algo de fuerzas, será un gran trabajo...

Horo(Tamao): Tienen razón, son unos pervertidos. u.u

"Tamao" se acercó y tomándo su rostro, la besó tiernamente. "Horo" sonrió un poco y se retiró del lugar, dejando al muchacho frío y sólo xD. A la mañana siguiente, "Tamao" fue el último en despertar, bajó las escaleras dispuesto a tener un perfecto desayuno cuando al llegar al final, vió algo que podía calificarse como imposible: Lyserg y Sarah se besaban, no, casi se comían las caras xDD. Ambos se enontraban en un rincón algo apartado y escondido de la escalera. El muchacho tenía sus brazos envueltos en la cintura de la chica, la cuál traía un top rojo por encima de la cintura, mientras que ella acariciaba su cuello y pecho debajo de su camisa abierta. "Tamao" pasó al comedor en estado catatónico, sin decir ninguna palabra. Tomó asiento junto a "Horo".

Tamao(Horo): O.o

Horo(Tamao): ¿Qué te pasa? o.o

Len: ¿Viste un fantasma, acaso? xD (burla general, enojo de "Tamao")

Tamao(Horo): ¡No! ¬¬x Sólo que, ¿Vieron a Sarah y al inglés? Eso fue raro. OoU

Pilika: ¿Q? ¿Porqué? o.oU

Tamao(Horo): Nada, olvídenlo. Oye Tamao, ¿Les mostraste el papel de ayer?

Horo(Tamao): ¡Cierto! o.o! Miren esto.

Sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo trasero y todos se acercaron a verlo...

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Ese no es el papel de la galleta? o.o

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Y por q lo trajeron?

Tamao(Horo): Ayer pensamos en que tal vez tenga relación con lo q nos ha sucedido.

Len: Puede ser, pero aunque tengo relación, ya sabemos que hay una forma de cambiar, pero aún no la descubrimos...

Tamao(Horo): Hermanita, ¿Porqué no me cuentas con detalles lo q pasó antes de que cambiaran cuernito y tú? n.n

Jeanne(Hao): Para mí q hicieron algo que fue la clave para el cambio, también tenemos que hablar con Lyserg y Sarah, pero eso será después, primero cuentennos ustedes.

Pilika: Bueno o.o, yo estaba en mi habitación, me encerré y Len, pues...destrozó la puerta y...

Yoh(Anna): ¡¿Fuiste tú! ò.ó

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Te lo dije! ¬¬ Pero como siempre...desconfían de mi. u.ù ¿Es acaso he hecho algo xa que no puedan creer cuando digo algo? o.ò

Tamao(Horo): ¿Por dónde empezar? u.û

Jeanne(Hao): ù.ú

Pilika: Bien, luego de eso, tuvimos una charla y...

Len: ...y eso fue todo. ù.û

Hao(Jeanne): No te creo. Continúa Pilika.

Pilika: Sólo me dijo que me amaba n((n y...

Tamao(Horo): ¿Y? uú

Pilika: ...y luego nos besamos, es todo. n((n

Hao(Jeanne): (aplaudiendo emocionada) ¡Awww! ¿Me lo contarás con detalles, pliz? ºuº

Pilika: Claro. n.n

Tamao(Horo): ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un aprovechado, Len! ¬¬

Len: (tomando su matutina botella de leche) ¿Q dices? ¬¬ Mejor cállate, Hoto- Hoto.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Que no soy Hoto-Hoto! ¬¬ ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo q decirlo!

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Se besaron dices? Y luego empezó el temblor ese, ¿verdad? ¡Ajá! ò.ó!

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Ya sabes como cambiar? n.n

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Que? (.U ¡No, Jeanne! Sólo que ya me imaginaba en q habría hecho allí adentro SOLOS! (mirada lujuriosa xDU)

Hao(Jeanne): ¡ESTUPIDO! 

Fue entonces cuando Jeanne le mandó el típico zape en la cabeza dejandolo en el piso.

Jeanne(Hao): ¡¿Por q me golpeas! ¬x

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Por q eres un tonto! ¡Nunca tomas las cosas en serio! ¬¬U

Horo(Tamao): n.nUu Chicos, no discutan, por favor. ¿Anna tu q piensas? ¿Anna? .w.

Esta estaba con los ojos cerrados con su cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras tomaba su té, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y no había dicho palabra alguna. Yoh solo escuchaba como los demás platicaban y discutían, pero tampoco había dicho nada y estaba en una actitud parecida a la de la itako.

Horo(Tamao): Oye Anna, no has dicho palabra alguna, ¿Qué te sucede? o.oU

Yoh(Anna): ¿Ah? No, no me pasa nada.

Jeanne(Hao): Estás roja, Annita. n.n

Yoh(Anna): ¡NO ME LLAMES ANNITA! ¬¬XXx

Esta le pegó en la cabeza dejandole un segundo chichón. Se levantó lanzando resoplidos y salió del lugar.

Horo(Tamao): Oye Yoh, ¿Qué le sucede a Anna? ..

Anna(Yoh): Está...enojada conmigo, creo (.U Iré a buscarla, aún no ha terminado su desayuno, no quiero que se me desmaye. jijiji

En la alberca, "Yoh" estaba sentado remojando sus pies a la vez que miraba a la nada. "Anna" se sentó a su lado y metió sus pies al agua. 

Anna(Yoh): Annita, no acabaste tu desayuno. ñ.ñ

Yoh(Anna): No tengo hambre. ¬¬

Anna(Yoh): ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Yoh(Anna): No.

Anna(Yoh): Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es q estoy involucrado v.v

Yoh(Anna): Si, tienes razón.

Anna(Yoh): ¡¿Qué! 0.0U

Bajó su mirada y junto sus manos. Sus pies no dejaban de moverse dentro del agua mientras que "Anna" trataba de decifrar su expresión.

Yoh(Anna):Es q yo...No, olvídalo. u.û

Caída al agua de "Anna". Cuando salió a la suerficie, miró a "Yoh" y con rapidéz la jaló de las manos y la metió al agua con él.

Anna(Yoh): jijijiji xDD

Yoh(Anna): ¡ASAKURA! Ò.Ó

Esta se le acercó y de la cabeza lo undió al agua. Yoh sólo la jaló de los pies y también se undió con él. Por otro lado...

Hao(Jeanne): Así que ustedes también...

Lyserg: Si...

Jeanne(Hao): Esto no es coincidencia, ¿Tú crees q tenga q ver con esto?

Hao(Jeanne): No estoy completamente segura, pero...puede q si.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos qué besarnos? o((o

Horo(Tamao): .(((.U

Sarah: Como si no lo ubieran hecho antes...

Horo (Tamao): -((-U

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Pues entonces quedense como están! En cambio, Jeanne y yo si lo haremos, ¿Verdad? n.n

Hao(Jeanne): (.U...xDDD JAJAJA ¿Estás tarugo o qué? Yo JAMÁS te besaré aunque mi vida dependiera de eso. u.ú

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso te soy indiferente? ¬.¬

Hao(Jeanne): La verdad, la verdad...sip! D

Jeanne(Hao): (grito ahogado) ò.ô ¡¿Pero que estás diciendo! Estás ofendiendo a todas mis admiradoras que piensan que soy extremada e increíblemente sexy, Jeanne. u.û

Len: A ver, quisiste decir: extremada e increíblemente idiota, ¿Verdad? Por que es a lo único q le encuentro sentido...u.u

Jeanne(Hao): ¡NO! ¬¬ 

Tamao(Horo): ¡Ya basta! Si puedieran dejar de discutir, ¿Podrían darse cuenta que ya podemos haber encontrado una solución al problema?

Jeanne(Hao): ¡¿A quién le dices tarado, hielito! ¬¬

Tamao(Horo) : ¡Pues al q tengo en frente, llamita! ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar al gran Hao Asakura! Ò.ó

Tamao(Horo): ¡Mira grande, mediado, pequeño o extralarge es lo MISMO! ò.ó

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Amanerado! ¬¬

Tamao(Horo): ¡Cerebro de pájaro! ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Hoto Hoto idiota! ¬¬

Tamao(Horo): ¡Q ME LLAMO HORO HORO! ÒoÓ ¡¿Q NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¡LLEVO 5 AÑOS DICIENDOLES LO MISMO!

Horo(Tamao): (dándole palmaditas en el hombro) ¡Horo no te enojes! n.n Lo sabemos...

Len: ¡Bueno! ¿Van a intentar lo q planearon o no?

Pilika: Tal vez de resultado.

Horo(Tamao): Pero...o((o

Tamao(Horo): o((oU

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Si la timidéz los matara, ya estarían enterrados con gusanos entre las orejas! u.ú ¿No pueden hacer algo tan fácil como esto?

"Jeanne" jaló de la nuca a un "Hao" desconsertado y unió sus labios con los suyos en un profundo beso que pasó a apasionado en un dos x tres.

Todos: OOU

Sarah: Se lo toman demasiado en serio. n.nU

Ellos seguían en lo suyo. "Hao" reaccionó al sentir 'algo' deslizarse x su muslo, así que alzó una de sus manos la colocó en el cuello de "Jeanne" xa tratar de separarla, fue inutil claro está, pero luego de varios intentos logró apartarla. Tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, exclamó indignada.

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Tonto! ¡¿Qué pretendes! ¡¿Matarme!

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Sólo te daba un besito! nxñ

Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿Beso! ¡¿Eso es un beso según tu! ¡Abusivo!

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Perdóname! Si quieres tu besame y yo no me moveré. :3 ¡Auch! ¬.x

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Cállate o te dolerá más! ¡Y déjate de insinuasiones conmigo xq estás muy lejos de alcanzarme! ¬¬

Pilika o.o Bueno, como acabamos de ver, ambos se besaron y, ¡Q beso! -

Len: Pily...

Pilika: ¡Oh, lo siento! n.nU Este...parece que no funcionó….¡Rayos! Debe de haber algo más, ¿Pero qué? ó.ò

Sarah: ¿Me prestas el papel de la galleta? ¡Gracias! n.n

Esta lo leyó y releyó, luego pensó un rato. Levantó la vista y...

Sarah: Esto es un acertijo, ¿Qué quiere decir con que el corazón y la mente son armas muy interesantes y peligrosas? O.oU

Tamao(Horo): Que yo sepa no pueden matar a nadie. o.oUuu

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Soquete! ¬¬ Es una metáfora...

Tamao(Horo): ¿Una meta que? o.ó ¿Fue un insulto?

Pilika: ¡Eres un tonto, hermano! u.uU

Len: También dice que hay que descubrir como se llama la unión de ambos. Bueno, ¿piensen, no? ¬.¬

Lyserg: Ya lo tengo.

Todos: ¡¿QUE! O.O ¡HABLA YA!

Lyserg: Es el amor.

Todos: o.o?

Tamao(Horo): ¿El amor? O.o Pero que estas diciendo Lyserg, eso es una tontería.

Lyserg: ¡Pues es la verdad! ú.ù

Sarah: Yo creo que mi Lyserg tiene razón.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿TU Lyserg? ¿Y desde cuando es TU Lyserg? o.ô

Lyserg: Pues desde que somos novios. o.oU

Todos: ¡¿SON NOVIOS! O.o

Sarah: Pero q escandalosos. ¬.¬

Mientras en el baño del segundo piso, "Yoh" se encontraba frente a un espejo a la vez que secaba su cabello con una toalla, llevaba ropa limpia. A su lado, "Anna" con un nuevo vestido y con el cabello mojado lo miraba con insistencia.

Yoh(Anna): ¿Qué me ves? ¬¬

Anna(Yoh): No es nada, no te preocupes.

Yoh(Anna): Eres un idiota, ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarme a la alberca? o.ó

Anna(Yoh): Anna, ahora que los chicos están abajo, ¿Podemos hablar de algo?

Yoh(Anna): ¿De qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? o.ô

Anna(Yoh): ¿Qué opinas de nuestro compromiso?

"Anna" se veía seria y estaba con los brazos cruzados frente a un "Yoh" desconcertado. ¿Por qué le venía a preguntar eso ahora? ¿Qué le respondería? Estaba estática, su propia mirada la observaba con detenimiento, no parecía querer dejar de verla. Tragó saliva y preguntó.

Yoh(Anna): Yoh, ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo, es eso? Dime. ¿Estás tratando de expresar tu despreció hacia el compromiso?

Esta había soltado todo de una sola. Su voz parecía dolida y con resentimiento hacia la persona frente a ella. Yoh se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Anna(Yoh): Anna, no vuelvas a hablar así, por favor. Si me sintiera atado a ti, ya hubiera hecho lo que fuera necesario xa romper mi noviazgo contigo, yo jamás hago algo que no quiero hacer, a menos que tu me lo ordenes, claro. n.n

Esta sonrió algo divertida x la inocencia de su prometido, era tan lindo. Lo abrazó de vuelta a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabellera rubia.

Yoh(Anna): Eso era lo que quería oír, aunque, ¿Insinuaste que soy una mandona? ¬.¬

Anna(Yoh): ¡No, no! ¿Cómo crees, Annita? n.ñUU

Yoh(Anna): De acuerdo, pero si vuelves a insinuar algo asi, te golpearé. u.ú

Anna(Yoh): TwTU Si, Annita.

En el comedor, los demás seguían discutiendo sobre las posibilidades que tenía para poder arreglar el problema. Después de cenar, todos decidieron hacer algo para matar el tiempo: Len, Pilika, Sarah y Lyserg se fueron a dar un baño en la alberca al atardecer, "Hao" había decidido limpiar un poco el ático, pero "Jeanne" insistió en ayudarla y aunque las respuestas de la Doncella eran '¡NO, NO y NO!' le valió gorro y la siguió. "Tamao" limpiaba la cocina junto con "Horo", quien guardaba los platos limpios en los estantes. "Yoh" y "Anna", ambos estaban en el jardín de la casa...

Anna(Yoh): (colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza) Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? No tarda en anochecer. Las estrellas se ven hermosas desde el cementerio. n.ñ

Yoh(Anna): Está bien, iré por los abrigos.

Ambos entraron a la casa, tomaron los abrigos del perchero de la entrada y salieron. "Anna" caminaba por delante con los brazos detrás de la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, pero paró su paso al ver que "Yoh" caminaba detrás con una expresión rara. Se acercó y la tomó de la mano para así caminar a la par. "Yoh" sólo sonrió y se apegó más a su acompañante. Regresando a la pensión, todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero si escuchamos mejor cerca de la escalerilla hasta la puerta del ático, se escuchaban unos golpeteos. Dentro del lugar, "Hao" golpeaba la pequeña puerta del piso del ático mientras que a un lado "Jeanne" estaba apoyada en la pared con una sonrisa. n.n

Jeanne(Hao): (rodándo los ojos) Es inútil amorcito. 9.9

Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿Como nos fue a pasar esto! T.T Y por enésima vez, ¡NO soy tu amor! ù-ú

Jeanne(Hao): De acuerdo, amorcito, como quieras. n.n Por cierto, ya que estamos aquí, ¿No quiseras charlar un rato?

Hao(Jeanne): Yo no quiero charlar contigo, Hao. Entiende que no eres de mi agrado.

Esta se sentó sobre un cojín que estaba por allí, Hao se sentó frente a ella.

Jeanne(Hao): Mi querida doncella, ¿Cómo te hago entender?

Hao(Jeanne): Hao, no necesito de tus explicaciones, mejor considerate...u.û despreciado.

Jeanne(Hao): (risa cínica) ¿Aún me guardas resentimiento? n.ñ No fue mi intensión tratar de quemarte, hermosa, hubiera sido un desperdicio.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Te molestaría callarte? o.ó Necesito silencio, intento...meditar, ya que no puedo salir de aquí.

Jeanne(Hao): Ay no, no, no. Deja de ser tan 'abnegada', mejor juguemos un rato. ¿Ajedrez? n.n

Hao(Jeanne): Hao, estoy a punto de un ataque de histeria, nadie sabe que andamos aquí y...¡¿QUIERES JUGAR AJEDREZ! Ò.ó Está bien u.u, yo voy primero.

Hao se sentó frente a una Jeanne con expresión neutral. Acomodó el tablero entre ambos y así comenzó la ronda de ajedrés. Con Hao con las piezas negras y Jeanne con las blancas, ella dió comienzo. Todo iba muy bien hasta que ya faltaban unas pocas piezas para hacer un perfecto jaque mate x parte de la Doncella de Hiero. Pensó unos momentos y luego tomó uno de sus caballos, lo iba a mover en dirección contraria, pero Hao colocó su mano sobre la suya, lo miró a los ojos.

Jeanne(Hao): No puedes moverlo así.

Este la miraba profundamente, aunque tuviera otros ojos seguía teniendo esa increíble mirada seductora. Jeanne se sonrojó de verdad x primera vez. Bajó la mirada hacia su mano, la cuál vió atrapada entre los dedos del shaman de fuego. Se separó de inmediato, nerviosa. Hao se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de Jeanne con una mirada esceptica.

Hao(Jeanne): Ya me aburrí, prueba algo mejor.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la pequeña ventana del lugar. Hao se acercó por detrás.

Jeanne(Hao): ¡De acuerdo! Hay muchos más aquí, ¿Qué tal...? ¿Canasta? ¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Quién manda a quién? ¿La ruleta de la Risa? Escoge el que tú quieres, amorcito. n.n

Hao(Jeanne): Preferiría salir de aquí. ¬¬ ¿No hay otra forma de pasar el tiempo?

Jeanne(Hao): (susurrandole a su oído) Depende que quieras hacer, estoy completamente dispuesto.

Hao(Jeanne): Déjate de insinuaciones, ¿Quieres? ¿Qué hora es?

Jeanne(Hao): Las 9:30. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? o.ô

Hao(Jeanne): Quería saber. ¡Rayos! Esto es muy aburrido, esta será una larga noche...u-uU

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Este no es el antiguo televisor de Anna? o.o ¿Aún funciona?

Este se acercó y lo golpeó con su puño. Se prendió, al parecer aún funcionaba. Hao arrimó un viejo sillón que había allí y se sentó.

Jeanne(Hao): ¿No quieres sentarte? Están dando una buena película en el canal central. n.n

Hao(Jeanne): De acuerdo.

Esta se sentó a su lado, con distancia prudente. Los minutos pasaron, la película ya estaba por terminar cuando...

¡Plum! (léase pequeña explosión de la pantalla xDU)

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Ahh? ó.ò Ay no...

Esta veía con tristeza el humo que salía de detrás de Tv. Calló de rodillas frente a este y comenzó a llorar descosoladamente. OoUU

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Jeanne? ..U

Hao(Jeanne): Es que...¡No puede ser! ToT ¡Justo cuando Marco Antonio le confiesa su amor a Mariana Belén! Qué injusto...u.u

Esta se levantó y regresó a su lugar en el sillón. Levantó su vista y se quedó viendo el foco por alguna razón, en segundos este se apagó.

Hao(Jeanne): (voz ahogada) Lo sabía. Estúpido foco. ¬¬

Jeanne(Hao): (risa cínica) Me encantas. Eres impredecible, Jeanne. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías estar a oscuras? Hubiera fundido el foco yo mismo. n.n

Hao(Jeanne): Si, si, lo que digas. Estoy tan fastidiada que no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

El silencio se hizo presente. El lugar estaba oscuro y solo la luz de la luna alumbraba uno de los rincones al otro lado del ático. No había sonido alguno hasta que el crepitar de algo se olló.

Jeanne(Hao): (sorprendido) ¿Qué? oo

Hao(Jeanne): Creo que no me equivoqué. n.n Tengo tu cuerpo, tengo tus habilidades.

Esta encendió un par de velas y las puso sobre el estropeado aparato. Se volvió a sentar junto a un incrédulo Hao. Los segundos se conviertieron en minutos y los minutos en horas. Habían pasado 3 horas y habían jugado a las cartas, monopolio, twister (con algunos golpes de por medio xDU), también había jugado todo tipo de juegos infantiles con las manos, damas, dominó, piedra, papel y tijera, tres en raya, tutti frutti, etc, etc de "entretenidos" juegos. Dieron las 12:00 a.m. y en la habitación de abajo, Pilika se estaba preocupando más y más.

Pilika: Q extraño. o.ò ¿Dónde estarán Jeanne y Hao?

Esta salió al pasillo y se encontró con "Anna" e "Yoh", quienes subían las escaleras, al parecer regresaban de su paseo. Se adelantó y les preguntó.

Pilika: Chicos, ¿Han visto a Jeanne o a Hao? No los he visto desde las 8 o 9 de la noche. o.ò Estoy preocupada.

Anna(Yoh): Quizá...salieron. Ya sabes como son esos dos. n.n

Pilika: Si, pero...ó.ò

Yoh(Anna): Si salieron, no tardaran en llegar a menos que quieran dormir en el parque.

Pilika: jejeje n.ñUu Bueno, gracias y buenas noches a los dos.

Ambos: Buenas noches Pilika.

Esta se metió a su habitación mientras que ambos chicos se quedaban en el pasillo. Yoh levantó la vista, pensativo.

Anna(Yoh): ¿A dónde habrán ido a esta hora? o.oU

Yoh(Anna): No lo sé y no me importa. u.û

Anna(Yoh): Annita...

Esta la llamó antes de que entrara a su habitación. Se quedó con la puerta entreabierta mirando al castaño. Se le acercó sin decirle nada y besó sus labios con delicadeza a la vez que lo tomaba de la mejilla. Al separarse "Anna" besó su mejilla con ternura.

Anna(Yoh): Qué pases buena noche, amorcito... n.n

Yoh(Anna): (entrando a la habitación) Tu también. Yoh...

Anna(Yoh): Dime. o.o

Yoh(Anna): Déjate de cursilerías.

Anna(Yoh): n.ñUU Como digas, Annita.

Yoh(Anna): Buenas noches.

En el ático...

Jeanne y Hao estaban jugando twister nuevamente por petición del shaman obviamente. Y por esas cosas del destino, "Hao" se encontraba debajo de "Jeanne" y ambos estaban cara a cara. La muchacha trataba todas las formas de mantener su rostro lo más alejado posible del pervertido frente a ella, pero si lo hacía más, perdería.

Jeanne(Hao): Jeanne, no te resistas jeje Sabes que perderás si sigues haciendo eso. n.n

Hao(Jeanne): No me presiones ¬.¬ Aún me pregunto que hago jugando esa tontería contigo.

Este la ignoró y giró la ruleta, le tocó mano derecha azul. Se estiró todo lo que pudo, pero como los brazos de Jeanne eran muy cortos, terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre "Hao"...besándola. Oo Como es bien sabido, Hao tiene esa magia rara que hace que cualquier mujer (N/Juny: Me incluyo ¬u¬) caiga en sus encantos, como pasó con la antigua lider de los X-Laws, quién intentó resistirse ante tal contacto pero fue inútil, no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada entre el piso y Hao. Sus ahora fuertes manos fueron atrapadas x unas pálidas y delicadas, llevandolas sobre su cabeza a la vez que intensificaba más el beso. Fueron minutos en los cuales se dejaron llevar por el deseo. No se dieron cuenta que diablos estaban haciendo, hasta que "Hao" empujó un poco a "Jeanne" y rodaron quedando él sobre ella. "Hao" lo miró profundamente, "Jeanne" hizo lo mismo, sus ojos brillaban inexplicablemente.

Hao(Jeanne): Te saliste con la tuya, Hao Asakura. ¿Qué dirás ahora?

Jeanne(Hao): Qué me encantas. ¿Algo más?

Hao(Jeanne): No. Me iré a dormir.

Se alejó pero unos brazos se lo impidieron ya que se enrroscaron en su cuello, pero aún así se levantó llevandose con ella a la persona que tenía pegada a ella. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, demasiado.

Hao(Jeanne): (soltándolo) Es suficiente. Buenas noches.

Esta se levantó del suelo y se acomodó en el sillón de dos cuerpos. "Jeanne" lo miraba sin entender su actitud, pero luego se dió cuenta de algo...

Jeanne(Hao): (.Uu ¿Dónde dormiré yo? ¡Jeanne! T.T

La noche pasó y llegó una mañana algo fría, en la cuál el sol se veía cubierto por algunas nubes grises. Eran las 8:30 a.m. y el despertador despertó a cierta rubia en una de las habitaciones. Se sentó sobre su cama y se restregó los ojos, de pronto se dió cuenta de algo: ya no estaba usando pantalones largos, ahora usaba un camisón negro que dejaba ver parte de sus piernas blancas, se levantó alterada y se dirigió al espejo más cercano: era ella, habían vuelto. Después de sonreír xa ella, salió corriendo de la habitación hasta llegar a la del frente. Entró en silencio y se acercó a la cama cerca de la ventana, allí un lindo chico de cabellos castaños dormía como un bebe.

Anna: ¡Yoh, despierta! ¡Regresamos!

Este se sentó en la cama y dio un gran bostezo. Más dormido que despierto, preguntó.

Yoh: -.-Zz Annita, ¿Por qué gritas? Es muy temprano.

Anna: ¡¿Q no ves! ¡Regresamos!

Yoh: ¿Q? –.-U ¿Adonde fuimos?

Anna: ¡Imbésil! ù.ú No fuimos a ningún lado, regresamos a nuestros cuerpos.

Yoh: ¿Qué? (mirando sus manos) ¡Es verdad! ¿Como pasó? o.o Bueno no importa….Me alegra haber regresado…Jijiji n.ñ

Anna: ¡Esto es...increíble!

Lo abrazó por el cuello emotivamente al momento q lo besaba en los labios. Impuso una presión tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al piso haciendo algo de ruido ya que botaron la mesita de noche y con ella todo lo que traía encima, despertando, así, a los demás integrantes de la habitación.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Q sucede? ¿Quién es el idiota que hace tanto ruido, eh?

Lyserg: ¿Qué es esto? o.oU

"Tamao" y Len se asomaron a donde estaba Lyserg. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver tal escena.

Tamao(Horo): Se están besando. o.o

Len: ¡Nooooo! ¿De verdad? ¬¬U

**.:Notas Finales:.**

**W**eno, este salió más largo que los anteriores…espero y les halla gustado, SI, sé que quieren apalearme x no haber puesto ningún puto lemon durante todo este tiempo, pero estoy segura que con lo que vendrá después me van a amar. n.n Así que como dicen "lo mejor viene cuando menos te lo esperas" xD Bien, es todo x ahora.

_Y recuerda…:_

'_Haz el bien, y **Hazlo** bien…"_

(Citado del legendario lema que tengo con mi hermanita n.n)

**G**racias a todos los que me reviewaron el cap anterior y tb a los que han seguido esta historia aunque no se hayan dignado a ser menos flojos y dejar reviews. xP Okis, ahora si.

(Nota Anexa: ¡**ODIO** los putos carnavales! ¬¬)

_**¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿SOMOS? © Juny S. Tao**_


	11. Pastel pue! xDD

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿SOMOS? OoÛ**

**Autora: Juny S. Tao**

**2003 2006**

**Capítulo XI**

**_Preliminares:_** No tengo nada que decir más que estoy corta de inspiración, cosa que me impide poder hacer lemons. Además, casi casi y no actualizo Oo (la apedrean) pero veré que hago, además ya casi llegamos al final, espero culminar en 15 capítulos exactos. n.ñ Gracias x leer y esperarme.

**o.o.o.o**

Tamao(Horo): ¿Q sucede? ¿Quién es el idiota que hace tanto ruido, eh?

Lyserg: ¿Qué es esto? o.oU

"Tamao" y Ren se asomaron a donde estaba Lyserg. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver tal escena.

Tamao(Horo): Se están besando. o.o

Ren: ¡Nooooo! ¿De verdad? ¬¬U

Tamao(Horo): (Haciéndole muecas) Ja-Ja-Ja Muy gracioso…¬¬

Ren: Pues cuando quieras…¬¬

Tamao(Horo): ¡Óyeme, que te pasa, mald…!

Anna: ¡Suficiente, Horo Horo! ùou

Tamao(Horo): ¿Y tú? o.ó ¿Ya se te pegó lo menopausia de Anna o que diablos, eh?

Yoh: Horito, ella…(traga saliva) ella no es yo, bueno, no soy…en realidad…

Lyserg: ·u·Û

Ren: Al parecer pasó lo que debía de pasar…

Tamao(Horo): ¿Qué cosa? o.o

Lyserg: Se refiere a que ella ya no es Yoh, Horokeu.

Tamao(Horo): (confundido) ¿A no? Entonces, ¿quién eres? ò.ó?

Anna: u.úXXx

¡PLAFF!

Tamao(Horo): TwTX

Anna: ¡Cómo odio su estupidez! ¬¬ No puedo creer que deje quedarte en MI casa, reverendo ani…

Fue interrumpida x un ruido medio extraño proveniente del techo, el cuál provocó que todos, incluyendo a la enojada itako, miraran hacia arriba. Extrañados se dieron cuenta del polvo que había empezado a caer de a pocos anticipando un colapso en el techo, rompiéndose y provocando una gran nube de polvo y demás suciedad. Los demás pues, sólo observaban con normalidad, después de lo que les estaba pasando ver a un par de idiotas caer del techo no era taaaan raro. Suspiro general, ceño fruncido x parte de Anna, digo la de verdadera.

Hao(Jeanne): (Tosiendo y apartando el polvo de su rostro) ¡Mira lo que hiciste anormal! ¬¬ ¡Te advertí que esto sucedería, so pedazo de imbésil! (zape a Hao x enésima vez en el día)

Jeanne(Hao): (Sobándose la cabeza) ¡A ver, a ver! u.ú Eso no fue así, TU te me tiraste encima…

Lyserg: ¿Dijo tiró? o.o

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Hooola! n.n ¿Cómo amanecieron?

Caída general. Más enojo x parte de la rubia. Risa idiota x parte de Yoh.

Yoh: Bien, gracias, hermanito. n.ñ

Anna: ù.úX

Hao(Jeanne): ¿No me digan que ya…? o.o

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Ahora somos los únicos! ¡NOOOOOOOO! (pose dramática mientras llora en el hombro de "Hao")

Hao(Jeanne): (apartándolo) ¡Quítate!

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Pero Jeanne, ¿Qué acaso no comprendes mi dolor! TuT Y después dices que soy un insensible que no…

Anna: ¡BASTA de lloriqueos! ¬¬ Miren, me interesa un reverendo rábano lo que hallan estado haciendo, pero les digo que quiero MI techo arreglado antes del medio día, ¿comprendido?

Y sin más se retiró del lugar seguida de Yoh, dándole paso a una Pilika curiosa x ver que había sido ese tremendo ruido.

Pilika: Con que allí estaban, eh! jeje

Hao(Jeanne): Pily, no es lo que tú crees, sólo nos quedamos…atrapados en el ático ¬.¬ (mirada 'Hao tuvo toda la culpa' xD)

Pilika: (dándole la espalda) Claaaaaaro!

Hao(Jeanne): (siguiéndola misma rogona) ¡Pero Pily, es cierto! ToT ¡¿Qué podía hacer con este pedazo de basura!

Y se fue…xD jeje Pobre Haito, siempre es olvidado de la manera más cruel y sutil al mismo tiempo. Mientras, Anna salió del lugar después de mandarle una mirada de lo más mortal al pobre gemelo mayor y su hermano menor sólo le dio un par de palmaditas de apoyo moral. "Jeanne" empezó a rabiar.

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Por la…! Ò-ó Arg! ¡¿Qué no piensan ayudarme par de inútiles! ¬¬

Ren y "Tamao" desviaron su mirada de inmediato y después de objetar que el desayuno era el alimento más importante del día, salieron a paso rápido dejando a "Jeanne" con una cara de gran circunstancia e indignación, pero al momento se percató que el chico inglés aún permanecía en la habitación, ajeno a todo mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello, el cuál queda mal después de despertar. Sonrió esperanzado mirándolo con intensidad. Lyserg se percató de la profunda mirada desesperada.

Jeanne(Hao): ….D

Lyserg: (mirándolo inocentemente) ¿Quieres que te ayude? o.o

Jeanne(Hao): (sonriendo aliviado) Si eres tan amable, inglesito verde…

Lyserg asintió medio pensativo, luego se dirigió a Hao y soltó la risotada más grande de la semana xa después salir del cuarto muerto de la risa después de cagar bien cagado al pobre shaman de fuego con apariencia pura e inocente, además de sucia, claro.

Jeanne(Hao): Humanos egoístas…ù.u

Por otro lado, en la cocina xa ser específica, se llevaba a cabo uno reunión improvisada x pedido de la itako, ama y señora de casa. Todos, o la mayoría, se encontraba en pijama mirando a la chica rubia, quién traía unos papeles en mano. Algunos, como "Tamao" y Sarah, permanecía sentados sobre el repostero mientras que otros yacían sentados o bien parados. Por fin, luego de algunas murmuraciones, Anna habló.

Anna: Mañana cae 12 de Mayo y…

Ren: Es el cumpleaños del bobo, sí, lo sé. u.û

Tamao(Horo): LOS bobos, recuerda que el otro viene de colón. u.u

Anna: ¡Ejem! u.ú Como decía antes de ser interrumpida, (mirada fulminante a la 'rosadita') mañana que es su cumpleaños planeo darle…quiero decir, darles una sorpresa…

Silencio de sepulcro. Anna había terminado de hablar mientrs que los demás se miraban entre sí o simplemente mantenía su mirada en la itako.

Sarah: (intrigada x 'algo' más) ¿Y…? o.ô

Anna: Además de eso iremos a Hawaii. u.u

Silencio. Asombro descomunal x parte de todo el grupo. Anna enarcó una ceja aburrida de la estúpida situación en la que estaba, de seguro y luego armaban tal albor…

Tamao(Horo): ¡No way! OO ¡¿Hablas enserio o nos estás weviando o algo!

Ren: Eso no sonaba como una broma y si lo fue…

Pilika: (frunciendo un poco el ceño) ¡Fue una muy cruel! ¬o¬ Anna, ¡¿pero cómo! O.o

La rubia itako en pijama sonrió superior, todos se le habían juntado mientras seguían murmurando, felices y x demás estupefactos x la noticia, digo, un viaje a las paradisíacas islas hawaianas no era CUALQUIER cosa. u.u

Lyserg: (entrando al grupo reducido alrededor de la rubia) Hawai de por sí es bastante sorprendente, además de caro… ¿cómo es posible que podamos ir? o.ô

Ren: El inglés tiene razón, no tenemos ni un centavo…

Miradas de indignación xa Ren. Este se giró respingón.

Tamao(Horo): Tu si que te pasas, eh! Encima de platuno creído, conchudo lengua larga…¬u¬

Ren: ¡Óyeme, que…! ÒÓ

Anna: ¡A CALLAR! ¬¬x Escuchen bien, este viaje corre x cuenta de la estación de radio de la ciudad, gané 2 pasajes el otro día que concursé, pero como no somos sólo 2, sino una bola de arrimados, pues me tomé la libertad de extender la cantidad a 10. u.u

Todos: Ahhh…o.o

**o.o.o.o**

Eran las 12 del medio día y lo primero en lo que pensaríamos, si viviéramos con la 'bola de frescos arrimados' sería en Haito. ¿Por qué? Pues por la misma razón x la cuál el chico se mantiene subyugado sin poder hacer nada más que acatar órdenes de la itako, ama y señora del puto universo. n.n

Podemos ver a una chica de cabellos platinados revueltos y enredados parada sobre su improvisada escalera, la cuál consistía en un par de cómodas y unos tres cajones vacíos. Sudaba sin tener idea, de seguro también se encontraba cansada y fastidiada, no sep. Por lo pronto, llevaba un cinturón con las herramientas indispensables xa poder subsanar su 'error', AKA techo roto de la casa DE Anna.

Pero a decir verdad…eso estaba peor que construcción civil peruana, el pobre hueco yacía tapado con un par de tablas en cruz y un plástico pegado con pegalotodo UHU. xDD

Jeanne(Hao): ¬¬ ¿Y a ti que mierda? Con que se vea 'bien'…(mirando al techo) Al diablo, está de lo peor, pero tengo flojera y las ganas de Anna xa trabajar…

Se bajó de su torre y después de sacudirse todo el polvo sobre la desordenada cama de su hermano, salió muy campante en dirección al baño xa quitarse toda la asquerosidad de encima.

Mientras, en la planta baja, un quinteto de vagos, terminología rubia xD, se encontraba mirando la Tv: Pilika, "Tamao", Ren, Lyserg y Sarah. Los demás quizña y hacían algo productivo x la vida. El inglés verde leía el periódico, Sarah jugaba con un cubo mágico graneando hasta exprimir sus neuronas, Ren casi, casi y dormitaba sobre el regazo de la peliazul y "Tamao" lo asesinaba de 26.5 maneras distintas con la mirada…¿qué? Con Horito hay que ser más que específicos y exactos. u.u

Sarah: ¡ARGGGG! ¡Odio esto, no me sale! (arroja el cubito x sobre la cabeza de Lyserg, este impacta en la puerta de papel de arroz, haciéndole un hueco) ¡Ups! DÛ jeje Se… ¿Se me cayó?

Lyserg la vio negando con el cabeza, divertido. Sarah rió estúpidamente xa luego ser callada x los demás que se dedicaban a ver la Tv. De pronto, Anna se pareció en la puerta con el dichoso cubito en la mano, además de estar enojada, claro.

Anna: (arrojando el cubito a Sarah) Lo arreglas. Y ustedes…¬¬

Todos: (blink blink) o.o?

Y…

Yoh: ¡Anniiiitaaaa, ya lleg…! 0

Anna: ¡¿Qué hacen ahí sentadotes! ¡Muévanse, manada de flojos! Ò.o Pilika, hay mucha ropa sucia; Ren, las escaleras cada vez están más sucias; inglés, el baño es un asco y tú, Hoto…

Tamao(Horo): (rezando xD) Niño Jesusito, no me desampares ni de día ni de mañana…no, no, ni de noche ni de día, no me dejes sola…digo! solo que… . 

Yoh: Annita, ya…o.o

Anna: Ve a comprar un pastel, el dinero está donde siempre.

-…-

**¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡¿COOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOOMO!**

Tamao(Horo): ¿Qué dijo, mi señora? ..Û

Anna: O te dejas de hacer el gracioso o no la cuentas, idiota. ¬¬ Dije que vallas a la pastelería y me trai…

Yoh: Holitas…-.-

Anna: (le manda un zape xD) ¡Estúpido inoportuno! ¬¬ Que sea la última vez que haces eso u.ú. Hoto Hoto, ya me oíste. Jeanne y Tamao irán contigo.

Y sin más se retiró. Mientras el pobre y abandonado Yoh yacía en una esquina, totalmente rechazado x su querida y siempre adorada Annita bonita.

Yoh: Ya no me kiere…T.T

**o.o.o.o**

Tamao(Horo): Que extraño, eso fue MUY extraño viniendo de Anna…

Horo(Tamao): Vamos, no fue tanto así…u.u

Hao(Jeanne): Fuere como fuere, Anna se está comportando…mejor, si, mejor de lo normal. Por lo menos ya no nos grita…tanto. u.ù

Suspiro triple, caras de resignación.

El trío de la rosadita el azulito y la…sacrosanta chica, caminaban con dirección fija a la pastelería más cercana. Venían conversando animadamente, haciendo uso de su amistad sembrada hace más de 5 años. A llegar, después de cruzar el puente y caminar 4 bloques más, entraron xa poder escoger el pastel debido y con posibilidades de irse con ellos viéndolo de la parte económica tb.

Hao(Jeanne): (mirando una vitrina enana) Me parece que este está bien…o.o

Horo(Tamao): (IDEM) Sip, se ve delicioso. n.n ¿Qué opinas, Ho…?

Tamao(Horo): (Saltando misma cabra feliz xD) ¡Esto se ve delicioso! ¡AH! ¡Y esto tb! ¡Y ESTO! ¡Por mi mamita que es la primera vez que veo tanta cosa deliciosa junta! ¡Esto es el CIELO! (mirada boba, baba y…fondo de un prado con conejitos blancos)

Hao(Jeanne): Ahhh, no sé xq ya no me sorprendo de sus estupideces…¬¬Û

Horo(Tamao): n.ñÛÛ Será mejor que pidamos y regresemos a casa…

Luego de obtener el pastel, bien sellado y envuelto en papel marrón, salieron del establecimiento…después de concretar con el extenuante trabajo de despegar a Horito de los mostrados a los cuales abrazaba misma mocosa engreída obsesionada con un viejo y horrible osito Teddy xa botar. -.-ÛÛ Ya de camino a casa, el chico del norte se mostraba enojado, ¡con motivos!

Tamao(Horo): Habiendo tantas deliciosidades tuvieron que comprar el más feo y barato u.ú

Hao(Jeanne): (dándole un golpe) ¡Eso no es cierto! ò.ó

Tamao(Horo): ¡Pero yo creí que…¡ u0ù

¿: ¡Si quiere' te paso la receta de mi mama Pepita pue'!

Tamao(Horo): û.ú Gracias, pero no gracias; prefiero uno comprado y…¡Un momento! o.ó (mirando a su alrededor dando vueltas casi enredándose xD) ¡¿Quién mierda dijo eso! ¬o¬

Hao(Jeanne): u.ù Ay, pero te juro que no puedo creer q de la boca de Tamao salgan esas vulgaridades. Ella que es tan pulcra en su vocabulario y este (mirada despectiva xD) que parece camionero de la parada…¬.¬

Horo(Tamao): ñ.ñÛÛÛÛÛû ja..jaja…jaja…

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿Quién está ahí! OoÓ

¿: Ya, ya, no te exalte así, pue' mi querida Tamal…digo, Tamao jeje D

Horo(Tamao): Esa manera de hablar se me hace conocida…o.oÛ

Tamao(Horo): (ansioso y pensativo) ¡Si, si, SI! A mí también, a mí también…¬.¬ Mmm…! (mira a Tamao un segundo) ¿Por qué tendría que sonar conocida? ò.ô?

Horo(Tamao): -.-ÛÛ Aich, Horo…

_**Notas Finales**_

**¿Y que les pareció?** n.n Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y cosas que quisieran pasara o hubiera u.u, de paso que me dan algunas ideas geniales x ahí xD jeje

**_¡¡GRACIAS X LEERME Y SEAN FELICES!_**

_**¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿SOMOS? © Juny S. Tao**_


	12. ¡Denle la palabra al Rey Banano! ¬¬

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿SOMOS? OoÛ**

**Autora: Juny S. Tao**

**2003-2006**

**Capítulo XII**

_**DEDICADO A…:**_

**Nad-chan **x estar ahí, x existir, x ser mi super hermanita y quererme tanto como la kiero a ella;** TE AMO, BRUJA! ¡SMUAK!**

**Omi-chan x ser una gran amiga! N**o la veo hace AÑOS pero espero este bien, bien! Besitos! x3

**o.o.o.o**

**H**oro(Tamao): Esa manera de hablar se me hace conocida…o.oÛ

Tamao(Horo): (ansioso y pensativo) ¡Si, si, SI! A mí también, a mí también…¬.¬ Mmm…! (mira a Tamao un segundo) ¿Por qué tendría que sonar conocida? ò.ô?

Horo(Tamao): -.-ÛÛ Aich, Horo…

Tamao(Horo): ¡SAL! ¡Quien kiera que seas, tu…extraño! òÓ

"Horo" – "Hao": -.-Ûû

¿: Yaya, no te me pongas mal pue' mijo! Hay q' 'tar felice', ¿no?

Tamao(Horo): Ò.o?

¿:¡Orale mi Mick, pue'! ¡Dale uno de tu' mejore' chi'te' a la Tamal pue'!

Tamao(Horo): (con unas venitas en la frente) ÙúXx

Horo(Tamao): (sonríe de repente) ¡Ahhhh, ya sé quién es! n.n ¡Chocol…!

Pero justo cuando ella empezó a decir cierto nombre que todo el mundo esperaba y que Horo seguía intentando buscar en su escarbada mente, el bote de basura que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos se cayó de bruces y se echó a rodar quedando frente al trío.

Insertar viendo soplando además de una risa reprimida x parte de Horo xD

A "Hao" le cayó una gota.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Qué rayos…? ò.ô?

¿: ¡AuUuUuUUuUu…..! x0xÛ

Horo(Tamao): ¿Estás bien? o.ò

Tamao pretendía darle una mano al extraño accidentado y q por lo visto era un idiota que no medía las consecuencias, así que antes de que tocara siquiera el bote de basura, Horo la jaló del brazo apresándole entre su pequeño cuerpo y el suyo.

Tamao(Horo): ¡No, Tamao, ¿estás loca!

Horo(Tamao): (.Û ¿Qué?

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿Qué tal si te muerde!

Hao(Jeanne): No seas estúpido, Horo, sólo es su amigo ese raro de las frases incoherentes. o.ô (insertar ademán despectivo con su mano xD)

¿: Oye, pue'! Respetos guardan respetos de su guardor, pue'!

Tamao(Horo): ¡YA EMPEZASTE CON TUS CHISTORETES!

¡PLUM! ¡PLAFF!

Hao(Jeanne): (.Û….ò.ó Horokeu, creo haber dicho NO a la violencia!

Tamao(Horo): ¡No me importa! (se da la vuelta) ¡Vamos a casa!

Y así empezaron a dar rienda a sus pasos para regresar pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta que les faltaba la siempre tierna y nada sobona Tamao, regresaron sus pasos. "Hao" la tomó del brazo.

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Vamos ya, Tamao! u.ù

Horo(Tamao): (siendo arrastrada) ¡Pero…!

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Tamao(Horo): ¡Ya regresamos! n0n

Horito tan contento como siempre entró a la casa seguido de Tamao y de Jeanne quién cargaba el paquete. De la nada, una ráfaga de cabellos negros se apareció frente a ellos. Parecía muy agitada y después de quitarle el pastel de las manos a "Hao", desapareció x la puerta del comedor.

Trío: (.Û ¿Y esta?

Anna: (saliendo de la cocina) ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, eh? o.ó

Horo(Tamao): Cosas sin importancia. o.oÛ

Anna: Si, claro.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y fue seguida instantáneamente x los tres recién llegados. "Tamao" refunfuñaba x lo bajo algunas cosas ininteligibles acerca de la basura de mierda de no sé quién, pero cuando entraron al comedor fueron recibidos por una ola de pica-pica y globos de colores. xD Y ni preguntar si las cornetas fueron obra de ángeles modernos o simples bocinas de la avenida más cercana…

Anna: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!

Horo(Tamao): ¿Chocol…? o.o

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿QUÉ HACES TU ACÁ! Òó

Chocolove: ¿Nunca e'cucha'te de lo' atajo' pue'? u.û

Tamao(Horo): (sentándose) ¡Ay, cállate, que me pones de mal humor! ¬o¬

Anna: Como sea, Tamao, ayúdame con la comida, ¿si?

En cuanto ellas se fueron entró Sarah, preguntándose que cosa había sido todo ese alboroto mismo circucho, seguro que Anna se había preparado para la sorpresa con anticipación (¿?), pensó convencida. Pero al entrar al comedor se quedó observando y maquinando en su mente una buena explicación para la aparición de cierto moreno con ropajes de lo más raros, al mejor estilo de Locomía(1). xDD

Sarah: Debería preguntar, pero creo que esto lo explica todo. o.o

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Qué quieres decir? o.o?

Sarah: Que está más que obvio que es amigo de Horo Horo, los dos se visten de lo más anti-fashion(2). u.u (ademán despectivo con su mano xD)

Tamao(Horo): ¿Qué? ¿Anti-what? (.Û ¡JA! Ya quisiera siquiera pisar la nieve por la que anduve, si, si…u.û

Hao(Jeanne): ¬.¬Û Mejor cállate, Horokeu…

Chocolove: ¡A ver pue'! o.o ¿Qué o quién eres tú pue'?

Sarah: (estirando su mano) n.n Soy Sarah, prima de Anna y novia de Lyserg Diethel.

Chocolove recibió esa blanca mano revestida de anillos y pulseras mientras que veía algo pensativo a la chica. Unos segundos después de soltar su mano, dijo algo que no debió faltar, AKA alguna gansada marca Choco-amor.

Chocolove: ¡Ahhhh! Novia de lechugín…¡LECHUGIN! xDD JAJAJAJAJA

Todos: ¬¬Ûû

Hao(Jeanne): Dios…-.-Û

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

Sarah: ¡Anna! No tardan en llegar, ¡vamos, vamos!

Anna: Si. (Mirando a Horo) Tú, apaga las luces.

Tamao(Horo): ¬.¬

No habían pasado más de media hora desde que todos los subnormales habitantes de la pensión se pusieran a maquinar como iba a funcionar las diske sorpresa preparada. Anna había mandado a Yoh y a "Jeanne" a comprar ciertas cosas que la verdad hicieron pensar, por primera vez en su vida, al joven shaman. Pero igual, no tuvo más opción que ir junto con su pervertido y ex-malvado gemelo, quien no le quitaba la mirada inquisitoria de encima a la dueña de casa.

Por otro lado, mientras que todos se preparaban para las diske sorpresa, Ren Tao se dedicaba a rondar por el segundo piso haciendo nada de lo que no pudiera resultarle productivo o entretenido según sus parámetros, pero aún así no estaba la chica del Norte para "entretenerlo" y eso, de por si, lo tenía con una pesada que ni su vieja lo aguanta. De pronto, el ruidito del primer piso cesó y, con él, las luces se fueron. Eso detuvo su andar.

Ren: (tanteando el terreno para no caerse) ¿Qué demonios…?...¡MIERDA! 

Errr…ya…

En el primer piso, se podían oír unas respiraciones pausadas, uno que otro suspiro y…

Tamao(Horo): Estoy aburrido…u3u

Sarah: ¿Qué? Pero si acabamos de…

Chocolove: ¡YA SÉ!

Anna: ¡Por favor! Denle la palabra al rey banano!...Idiota.¬¬

Risitas aguantadas.

Chocolove: (carraspeo para "romper la tención") Como decía pue', _juguemos un juego _para que no te me pongas burro pue'…!

Todos: …

Tamao(Horo): ¿Un juego? ¡Genial! (aplaude sarcástico) ¿Y qué haremos? ¡¡¿Conjugar verbos! (golpe en la pobre mesa)

Lyserg: ¡Oye! Eso…puede ser divertido…¡ni siquiera lo has intentado…en diferentes idiomas!

Nota: ¿Son concientes de que están en medio de la oscuridad?

Tamao(Horo): ¡Pues tp me interesa!

Chocolove: ¡Weno, weno, ya fue, ya fue! Ahora, aprovechando de las pocas luces, jugaremos a…! (redoble de tambores)

Todos: …

Chocolove: (con un par de antenitas parpadeantes todas chapulinescas) ¡TIN TIN CHAPULIN!

Todos: …

Autora: …

Ya.

¿: ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Sabía que habías sido tu!

Chocolove: ¿Me hablas, mijo? .-.

Sarah: ¡¡REN TAO, ERES UN ANIMAL, TROGLODITA BRUTO!

¡PLAFF!

_**Notas Finales**_

**¿Y que les pareció?** Sé que estuvo bien borde, pero fue un salvavidas para esta historia porque en realidad creo que demoraré x lo mismo que ando con una carga horrenda en la universidad, sepan comprender. T.T Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y cosas que quisieran pasara o hubiera u.u, de paso que me dan algunas ideas geniales x ahí xD jeje

**_¡¡GRACIAS X LEERME Y SEAN FELICES!_**

**_¡¡Dense un paseada x mi otra cuenta que comparto con mi besha hermanita!_**

**_SMEXY GALS S.A. (la dirección está en mi profile n.n)_**

_**¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿SOMOS? © Juny S. Tao**_


	13. ¿Quién te calienta, Hao? xDD

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿SOMOS? OoÛ**

**Autora: **_Juny S. Tao_

**2003-2007 **

(Oh, Dios…son AÑOS o.o)

**Preliminares: ¡HE VUELTO AQUÍ!** Si, estoy de vuelta a la sección hetero de SK de esta page, de verdad que me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar como buena ja de putz pero bueno…tuve mis razones. o.o Aunque no lo crean mis gustos cambiaron y ahora se me hace algo difícil escribir _chicoxchica_ de nuevo aunque antes moría por ello. Ahora tengo buenas (espero que si -.-) historias yaoi, aún no las subo, pero bueno…eso no importa ahora. n.n

Esta historia volvió a revivir por razones que ni yo misma entiendo! La creí muerta, en serio! xD Quiza a kienes les guste estarán felices de volver a verla nacer, ya que este capítulo marca un nuevo comienzo. Weeeeno, no tanto así, pero creo que este cap es diferente a los demás.

Tiene nueva redacción, mejor contenido y se entiende mejor. Creo que les gustará más que los demás, los otros estaban un poco fofos XD como el último. Jaja En fin.

**Agradecimientos:** Enteros a **Omi-chan** (Omairita, si, la loca de "Hormonas" xD jojo!) Es una gran persona conmigo, linda y nos hemos hecho buenas amigas. La adoro. X3 Gracias a ella pude avanzar esta cosa que parecía ya hecha porquería, pero ella ayudó a que renaciera con sus ideas que son fabulosas. Por lo mismo todas las escenas de HaoxJeanne hasta que regresen a la normalidad serán para ella. Solo porque kiero y porque se lo prometí. ¡SMUAK! ¡GRACIAS!

Bueno, eso es todo, ya saben como va, si leyeron lo anterior pues genial, sino léanlo! xD jeje

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo XII**

"Hao" pudo observar minuciosamente la manera tan animada en que los personajes en su entorno parecían divertirse. Dio un sobo a su juego de manzana mientras volvía la mirada hacia el quinteto de chicas al cual pertenecía desde hace tiempo. Sonrió sin ocultar su diversión al ver como era que Anna había empezado a reír por alguna de las anécdotas que Pilika había soltado. Todo esto sin contar con que "Horo" se había sonrojado de sobremanera y ahora reía ocultando su rostro.

Horo(Tamao): ¡Ya, Pily! Eso es demasiado…

Pilika: ¡Ajaaaaa! Si, querida Tamao, lo fue… (mirada lasciva hacia Ren que permanecía sentado junto con Yoh)…nop, a este se le ve mucho mejor.

Todas rieron en conjunto, sin excepción alguna, por sabe Kami que cosa referente al chino bien dotado. "Horo" volvió a sonrojarse mientras que Sarah se abrazaba a Pilika, conmovida por la cerveza ingerida y por las payasadas que hablaban entre ellas. Sin embargo, dentro de toda aquella diversión, "Hao" parecía aburrido, bastante.

Así que meditó. u.u Sip, cerró sus ojos un segundo y…

Sarah: (meciendo su vaso vacía) Diablos, iré por más…¡Vamos, Anna!

Anna: (siendo jalada contra su voluntad) ¬.¬

Hao(Jeanne): Saben? Siento que algo falta aquí…no sé…

Jeanne(Hao): ¡¡Esto se pudreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! uOu

Todos: ¬¬Û

"Jeanne" mecía su cabeza con aburrimiento haciendo que su larga cabellera platinada volara sobre su rostro y golpeara sin piedad a los más cercanos. Lucía toda despeinada y su rostro denotaba que le agrada en grande que la "gran fiesta" organizada por la itako se pusiera cada vez menos interesante que la misa de los domingos.

Pilika: En cierta forma tiene razón. Esto no es tan emocionante como pensé…u.u

Esta avanzó hasta sentarse a un lado de la mesa. Yoh la miró por unos segundos para después ver a los demás integrantes del lugar.

Yoh: ¿Alguien tiene una idea?

Jeanne(Hao): (parado sobre la mesa) ¡SIII! ¡FAAAAARRAAAAAA!

Después de la gran exclamación de la "mujer" antes pastora del cielo, todos quedaron en silencio observando la manera poco conservadora en que había empezado a moverse sobre la mesa y, poco después, como "Hao", en pos indignado, la jaloneaba para que se bajara de la mesa y dejara de armar tal escándalo, el cual, siendo sinceros, empezaba a agradarle a más de uno.

Anna aclaró su garganta. Todos voltearon a verla sin desatender la tanda verbal que le estaban poniendo al pobre Asakura mayor por haber dejado a la ex doncella como una vulgar bailarina de Hooters.

No sabía porqué, pero el chico inglés sintió algo de dolor por el chico malo del grupo. Pero le daba igual, sin darle mucha importancia regresó su mirada hacia la itako.

Anna: Tiene razón, esto es horrible.

Yoh: (parándose a su lado) ¿Qué sugieres, Annita? ¿Quieres hacer algo? o.o

Anna puso una mano sobre su barbilla mientras que pensaba en algo. Los demás personajes bebían en silencio o simplemente miraban sus uñas despreocupados, como si el hecho de que su futura noche de diversión estuviera en manos de la rubia fuera algo "bueno".

Bueno, para Yoh si, para "Tamao" parecía el infierno. ¡¿Y si los llevaba a…?!

Tonces pasó. Un fuerte golpe en la mesa, que asustó a la pobre rosadita en el cuerpo del azulito e hizo que Lyserg se mojara con todo su jugo, se dio a escuchar. La chica rubia se había sentado de improviso viendo a todos y había logrado captar su atención con tal agresión a la utilería del fic.

Yoh suspiró.

Anna: Ya sé lo que haremos…

Un grupal "mmmm…" se dejó oír en la sala mientras que algunas miradas eran desviadas para no ser tachadas como desconfiadas y crueles. Entonces, "Tamao" se acomodó dentro de toda la conmoción emitiendo una muy sarcástica exhalación. Anna la vio con algo de recelo.

Anna: ¿Dudas de mis técnicas de diversión, estúpido cabezota? ¿Es eso?

Tamao(Horo): (retrocediendo) o.o ¿Yo? Nooooooo, ¿Cómo cree, "¡oh, emperatriz de la diversión!"? n.ñ

Insertar risillas de fondo.

Anna: (levantándose de la mesa de mala gana) Vallan a arreglarse, y TÚ…¬.¬ (dedo letal hacia el ainu)…ve a conseguir un par de taxis, nos largamos de aquí.

Todos sonrieron en aceptación al comienzo del plan y, en medio de conversaciones de chicas, es decir, "Dime que trapo usas y te diré quien eres", todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa. El comedor quedó desierto con solo Anna y un atrapado Horo Horo, quien parecía algo frustrado.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Pero….! ó.ò

Anna: ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¬.¬

Ahora solo estaban ambas "mujeres", conocidas desde niñas y que ahora eran etiquetadas como el ángel y la loca por algunos arrimados en casa. La más tímida se levantó en su defensa y así no tener que ir a buscar los cochinos taxis para todos.

Tamao(Horo): (señalándose) ¡Ahora soy una chica! ¡¿No se supone que debo tardar dos horas en arreglarme?!

Anna quedó en silencio mientras veía de arriba abajo las fachas de la ahora chica. No estaba mal pero, como todos, necesita cambiarse con algo más nocturno como para la ocasión. Era cierto que debía arreglarse, pero era Tamao y ella no era tan pretenciosa como Pilika o ella misma.

Anna: ¿Es que ahora te llegó el gusto por estas cosas o qué diablos?

Tamao(Horo): Solo es que Tamao debe verse linda para la ocasión, ¿bien? o.ó

La rubia dudó por un segundo ante lo que escuchaba, pero el tío tenía razón y si lo mandaba a buscar el transporte ahora, simplemente, perdería tiempo valioso para una dama. Entonces que la dueña de casa recapacitó ante lo inevitable.

Anna: (suspiro de resignación) Bien, Hoto, esta estúpida situación salvó tu inservible pellejo, pero cuando termines de arreglarte bajarás y buscarás los taxis, ¿entendiste?

Tamao(Horo): u.úÛû

¡¿Eso era recibir contemplaciones por la situación?! Valla que Annita la "buenita" debía modificar seriamente el concepto de "consideración" que tenía. Aquello fue lo que pensó el pobre chico del norte, quien, junto con aquellos pensamientos de poco júbilo, ahora corría a alguna habitación a buscar alguna mini para así poder observar las lindas y blancas piernas de su dulce angelito en sueños.

Sonrisa depravada.

Y alejándonos de aquello: ¿dónde demonios está el pesado de los chiste?

Tamao(Horo): (deteniendo su paso) o.oÛ Sepa…

xD Bieeen….

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Horo(Tamao): ("tapándose" con una chaqueta xD) ¡¿Pero ESTO?! o((ò Pero Sarah…! Sabes que no me agrada mucho la ropa que mide menos de 10 centímetros! ¡En serio!

Mientras la pobre muchacha se lamentaba por las muy impúdicas ropas que aborrecía, algunos ojos no dejaban de posarse en las vestimentas que nunca pensaron que podrían crearse con pañuelos de 10x10. xD "Jeanne", por su parte, no dejaba de arreglar la camisa ajustada y el cabello de un sexy Haito que yacía parado con ella con expresión de fastidio total. ¡¿Qué tanto arreglo necesitaba, maldición?!

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Ya? ò.ó

"Jeanne" observó a la persona frente a ella a quien acicalaba en contra de su voluntad. Rodó los ojos.

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Aún no entiendes mi concepto, princesa? u.û Debo verme bien y has hecho un trabajo mediocre, ¿me dejo entender?

La aludida se indignó.

Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Y tú lo hiciste mejor?! ¡No lo creo!

Jeanne(Hao): (mirándola de arriba abajo) Obviamente si. AHORA la gente si podrá decir que te ves sexy…pero de verdad. (Ademán al mejor estilo de Haito)

Quería molestarla, claro que sí. Y lo estaba logrando. Hao, dentro pero muy dentro de sí, parecía estar disfrutando del dulce aroma de la venganza contra la doncella que le gustaba tanto. Sip. Había meditado un poco acerca de su situación con aquella chica de lindos ojos carmesí y empezaba a no gustarle que la niña lo rechazase de esa manera, debía hacerla cambiar de opinión…

Y había pensado en que podía ignorarla, rechazarla y humillarla solo un poco para que tratara de recapacitar. Je, je, se estaba divirtiendo…

Mientras, Jeanne trataba de bajar un poco la faldita que el pervertido del Asakura este había escogido para ella. ¡¿Dónde estaba la ropa decente?! Pensó y de seguro Hao le hubiera dicho: "¡Solo en las iglesias, Sor Jeanne!" ¬¬ Así que prefirió no exteriorizar quejas tan artificiales; si aquello era un castigo del cielo por su mal comportamiento pues bien, lo aceptaba y con él aceptaba la blusa con escote que llevaba.

Pero solo por si acaso jaló un poco la tela para cubrir un poco más de sus pechos, los cuales estaban más descubiertos de lo normal.

Hao(Jeanne): Lindo. n.n

Jeanne(Hao): (Empezando a alejarse de ella para alcanzar a los demás) ¡La palabra es sexy, Jeanne, SEXY! xD

Hao(Jeanne): (siguiéndolo) "Carajo, ¿desde cuando una ramera es sexy? ¡Es vulgar! ¡Dios mío!" ù.úX

Por otro lado, más específicamente, a unos metros de la entrada de la pensión; Anna seguía insistiendo en que "Tamao" debía ser la encargada de buscar los taxis para poder llegar a su destino. Este se rehusaba por completo y "Horo" no ayudaba mucho al no dejarla moverse de su lugar conformado por sus brazos y la chaqueta que le hacía de cortina para tapar aquellas "vergüenzas". xD

Horo(Tamao): ¡No, Anna, no! Debería ir otro, de verdad…o.ò

Anna: u.ú

Horo(Tamao): T.T

Anna: (mirada a Horo) AHORA o la salida se va al carajo… ¬.¬

Todos: O.O!

Tamao(Horo): (deshaciéndose suavemente de Tamao) ¡Bien! u.ú

Caminó lentamente frente a la mirada de todo el grupo. No se percató, en ningún momento, cuando fue que "Horo" parecía querer entrar en una crisis existencial empezando a pensar como Jeanne, es decir, empezando a pensar que se iría al infierno por andar vestida como una…una…mujer de la vida fácil.

Al demonio, la palabra es "puta", ya.

Usaba unos pantalones ajustados a sus delgadas piernas junto a unas lindas botas. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y, además de usar un maquillaje nada propio de ella, una minúscula blusa que se asemejaba bastante a un sostén cubría sus no tan predominantes pechos. Se veía muy bien.

Sarah: Hicimos un gran trabajo, ¿Verdad? Jamás se hubiera dejado poner aquello…

Pilika: (asintiendo) Eso.

Ren: Se ve… (Captación de mirada azulada) ¡Bien! Tú te ves mejor, linda. u.uÛ

Pilita sonrió complacida arreglando su cabello mientras Sarah soltaba una carcajada al lado de un Lyserg que cabeceaba pensando hasta donde llegaría tanta locura junta. Aún pensaba sentirse como un ente normal dentro de aquel grupo de gente rara.

Suspiro de resignación. u.u

Anna: ¿Qué esperas? o.ó ¿Qué te consiga un brazo ortopédico para que lo utilices como propio, idiota?

Tamao(Horo): ¬¬XXx

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Unos minutos después…

Ren: Empiezo a pensar que nunca en tu vida te subiste a un maldito taxi, cabeza de maceta... ¬.¬

Una risa general muy por debajo se escuchó. Horo gruñó.

Tamao(Horo): (volteando en su asiento) ¡Por supuesto que lo hice, Rentado! Además…Ay, mira, ya deja de joderme la paciencia, ¿quieres? u.ú

Yoh: Creo que apoyo a Ren, amigo…n.ñÛ

Un "ajá" popular se dejó oír en todo aquel lugar que parecía oler a naftalina y, constantemente, parecía dar tumbos haciendo que más de uno se descolocara de su asiento. El golpeteo de una silla de ruedas empezaba a molestar en la parte trasera al pobre Yoh y a su linda novia que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

Es que el tipo era un estúpido o quizá un retardado mental o algo. ¿Es que ella hablaba hindi o alguna lengua extraña que tuviera solo 4 hablantes, eh, EH, EH?! ¡Pues no! Sucede que no, claro que no. Solo está el hecho de que el Hoto tuvo la excelente idea de pedir un aventón en vez de buscar el transporte requerido.

Bufó molesta al verse inmersa en una camioneta que mezclaba todos los olores posibles que solo en un maldito asilo podías encontrar. Lucía su mejor atuendo de noche, tenía al chico que le gustaba al lado, se iba a divertir en un super buen pub en el ciudad y…

¡¿ESTABAN EN UNA MALDITA CAMIONETA DE EMERGENCIAS DE LA TERCERA EDAD?! ¡¿Qué seguía, eh?! ¡¿Caridad o que diablos?! Arg, como lo odiaba…

De pronto, algo calido la hizo voltear de repente a ver como el muchacho de los audífonos naranjas se alejaba de ella después de haberle depositado un conciliador beso en la mejilla. Sonrió solo un poco.

Yoh: Está bien, tampoco es tan malo…n.n

Anna: (arrugando su expresión) Sólo porque no pagaremos el viaje.

Yoh: ..Û Creo que eso también es bueno, pero…

Sarah: (interrumpiendo) ¿Jugamos algo para acortar el camino? ¡Vaaaamos! n0n

La muchachita de cabellos negros se dio vuelta en el asiento y se arrodilló en el mismo mirando hacia la parte trasera donde se encontraban los demás chicos. Lyserg Diethel, quien mantenía su mirada en el paisaje, se vio removido por el hombro por su actual novia que parecía indicarle que le pusiera atención. Suspiró girándose un poco para ser parte de algún juego bobo de adolescentes.

Jeanne(Hao): Y, ¿que sugieres, niña?

Sarah: Pues… ¡no sé! ¿Qué tal..."Sabes que es cierto"?

Anna: o.ô ¿Eso existe?

Pilita: (girándose a ver a Anna) En realidad, nosotras lo inventamos una noche en que no podíamos dormir. Trata de algunas preguntas demasiado tabú como para que puedan ser respondidas con la verdad. Por eso el nombre…

Ren: Oye, suena interesante…

Jeanne(Hao): (algo emocionado) Si, si. Bueno, ¿quién empieza? o.o

Hao(Jeanne): Yop. Yo empezaré. Ya lo jugué un par de veces…

Lyserg: Oye, pero…deberías explicar la temática, digo… ¿es tipo la botella o qué? o.ô

Sarah: Claro, sólo que tú puedes escoger a la persona que quieras. (Acercándose) No te preocupes, no te preguntaré nada malo, amor…

Lyserg: u(((u

Pilita: ¡Empieza, Jeanne! ¿A quién le vas, amiga?

La exdoncella de hierro sonrió de lado, demostrando que dentro de su puro y siempre casto pensamiento también cabía algo de maldad. Estaba dispuesta a jugar mordazmente con el personaje que había decidido burlarse de su persona desde hace un rato. Bien, ¡era perfecto! Lo pondría en una situación demasiado comprometedora y, luego, se reiría de él.

Hao(Jeanne): jejeje Bueno…Hao, te escojo a ti.

El muchacho parecía calmado. Estiró uno de sus brazos y la vio con aquella sonrisa tan picante que tanto lo caracteriza.

¡Ja! Si sólo supiera…

Hao(Jeanne): Dinos, pero con la verdad, ¿quién, de los chicos del grupo, te calienta? ¡Ya sabes: en sueños, en realidad, en las aguas termales, cuando lo ves durmiendo acurrucadito, cuando está en boxers, no sé!

Y su sonrisa se desvaneció como por arte de magia. Sus orbes, ahora carmesí, se fijaron tentadoramente en las oscuras que ahora llevaba Jeanne. Esta sonrió en su cuerpo.

Hao(Jeanne): Sabes que es cierto, Haito……eres tan pervertido que de seguro alguno de ellos fue sometido por ti en sueños, ¡lo sé!…

Haito sonrió de lado entendiendo a donde llegaban las intenciones de la princesa siempre santa. ¡Claro! Pero si había sido un tonto…

Y aquello no evitó que pudiera darse cuenta de las cuatro miradas que se habían posado en su persona. Si que estaban asustados, ¡mucho! xD Esto también sería divertido y sabía como usar aquello para fastidiar a Jeanne una vez más. Sabía que la linda señorita tenía ciertos sentimientos por el muchacho de Inglaterra y que hacía de todo por protegerlo. De verdad, lo quería como a su hermanito.

Bueno, además que era adorable y no le parecía desagradable para nada.

¡Pero eso no significaba que le gustara! ¬.¬

Jeanne(Hao): De acuerdo, es cierto.

Todos: O.O

Hasta la rubia itako parecía MUY interesada en la respuesta que daría a conocerse. Hao, el super macho Asakura, mujeriego de mierda, ¡¿calentándose con un chicO?! ¡Oh Dios!, esto había que verlo…o escucharlo.

Pilita: ¡Nooooo! ¿De verdad? ¡¿Quién, quién?! O.O

Ren: ò(((ó ¡Oye!

Pilita: ¬.¬ ¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedas ser tú?

Ren Tao no pensó que su rostro podría encontrar un sonrojo más fuerte que el que normalmente ocupaba por culpa de la peliazul. Negó al instante desviando la mirada como un gato asustado.

Ren: ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo dices eso?!

Pilita: Pues…ninguna de nosotras sabe lo que pasa en las aguas termales, mi amor…(Mirada desconfiada)

Sarah: ¡Bueno! Dinos quién te calienta. OuO

Jeanne(Hao): ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Las chicas: ¡SI! ¡¿QUIÉN?! OwO

Hao parpadeó, impresionado por la expectación que había logrado captar. Observó como todas las chicas en la camioneta lo veían como la última cosa más interesante del mundo, la cual soltaría la verdad más grande de la existencia humana. Genial, y Jeanne no era la excepción.

Hao(Jeanne): Pues…(mirando con falsa pena a…) Lo siento, Lyserg, pero te ves muy lindo cuando duermes. No es nada personal, Sarah, pero…

Sarah estaba shock prematuro. xD Lyserg quería llorar.

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS, QUÉ MÁS?! OuO

Hao(Jeanne): En serio, si fuera gay, créeme que no te dejaría en paz hasta hacerte algo…MUY malo, lindo Lyserg. Tú entiendes. (Insertar guiño sensual)

Sarah: (abrazando posesivamente a Lyserg) ¡Pervertido, sucio, acosador! . 

Lyserg: TnT Dios mío…Hao acaba de insinuárseme…

Hao(Jeanne): Oh, por Dios Santo…¡¿es eso cierto?!

Jeanne(Hao): Oye, oye, querías la verdad, ahora no me grites así…

Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿Pero Lyserg?! ó.ò ¡Es un niño, Hao, ¡¿cómo puedes siquiera…tener esos pensamientos con él?! ¡No tienes una gota de moral!

Vaaalla que parecía afectada. xD Muajaja

Jeanne(Hao): (rodando los ojos, divertido) De acuerdo, si me hubieran dado a escoger a un chica hubiera dicho Anna, pero…

Anna – Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿QUÉ?! Ò.Ó

Pilita: Creo que dejamos el juego allí…o-oÛ

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chofer: ¡Llegamoooooos!

Yoh: Muchas gracias, señor. n.n

Chofer: (viendo a los demás) ¿Todo bien? o.ò

Yoh: (viéndolos) Seee, así son, no hay problema alguno. n.n

Y nada más se fue después de haber esperado a que más de un afectado bajara con algo de ayuda. Haito no dejaba de reírse como hiena loca mientras que Lyserg parecía querer vomitar por la mezcla de sentimientos que aquella declaración le había causado. Sarah, por su parte, estaba asustada y, desde esta noche, no dejaría que Hao se acercara a su siempre hermoso novio. ¡Estaba demente si pensaba que lo dejaría entrar a las aguas termales con él! T.T ¡Jamás!

Asimismo, Jeanne también se incluía en el grupo de los afectados por las palabras del gemelo mayor. Si que era un pervertido, ¡meterse con su lindo Lyserg! Eso no tenía perdón ni de ella, ¡ni de Dios! ¡No!

Jeanne(Hao): (avanzando por delante) Ya que la gente parece querer morir (mirada a los afectados) yo me iré a divertir con algunas chicas y eso, ¡nos vemos!

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Ahora eres lesbiana o qué? xD

"Jeanne" se detuvo a escuchar las risas de la mayoría del grupo. Maldición, era cierto; ahora que era una linda chica y estaba vestida como una no podía ir y tirarle la onda a una linda tía porque pensarían que era rara.

Demonios…¬.¬

Jeanne(Hao): (volteando a encarar a Jeanne) ¡Bien! Ahora no puedo flirtear con nadie, ¡gracias! Ù.u

Hao(Jeanne): Considéralo un castigo por tus malas acciones, Hao n.n

Jeanne(Hao): No, lo considero un castigo que te cayó perfecto, con lo celosa que eres…9.9

Hao(Jeanne): ¬.¬

Tamao(Horo): Puede que aún puedas ligar con algún tío, ¿qué dices?

Nueva risa general mientras avanzaban a la entrada del pub. Haito se enervó.

Hao(Jeanne): xD Jaja Es verdad, Haito, ¿qué? ¿Te buscarás a alguno que se parezca a Lyserg? jaja

Jeanne(Hao): Ay, mejor cállate, princesa. Ya verás cuantas chicas se te pegarán esta noche, no te quejes cuando tu sacrosanto espacio personal se vea manipulado por manos ansiosas. Je je (se acercó un poco a su oído) Sólo conserva los números, ¿bien?

Lo odiaba.

Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, muchoooooooo!! O 

Hao(Jeanne): Arg, ¡maldito pervertido!

Jeanne(Hao): Si, yo también te quiero. n.n

Finalmente, después de quedar en silencio con las entrañas removiéndose por culpa del siempre culpable Asakura, se adelantó seguida de él hasta la entrada del lugar donde todos ya estaban terminando por entrar. Ellos eran los últimos. Pero antes de entrar.

Guardia: Buenas noches, joven Hao, ¿viene acompañado hoy?

Jeanne se quedó muda ante el saludo que el guardia grandote de la puerta había proferido mientras la veía. Lo vio extrañada hasta que sintió un jalón en su brazo.

Jeanne(Hao): Si, soy su…err…prima. (Recibiendo su entrada) ¡Gracias!

Guardia: ¡Diviértase! Que hace mucho no viene por aquí…

Jeanne(Hao): Si, si, gracias…(jalando a "Hao") Vamos, entra.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

De acuerdo, el joven Hao parecía ser acérrimo cliente en este ligar de diversión, así que, para su suerte, los acogieron muy bien y les brindaron una mesa reservada solo para la "high", algo que Anna agradeció bastante…solo con la mirada.

Anna: Bien, creo que tus malas costumbres por fin nos sirvieron de algo.

Jeanne(Hao): Lo que digas, cuñadita, pero recuerda que…¡bah! Olvídalo (se levanta de su lugar) Voy a divertirme aunque este en este maldito cuerpo tuyo, doncella. ¿Quién me acompaña?

Pilita: ¡Yo, yo iré! ¡Vamos, Ren! n.n

Ren: Bien. u.u

Y, así como ellos decidieron dar rienda suelta a sus ganas de divertirse, aunque no tanto como el gemelo malvado, todos se levantaron a hacer algo por allí, ya fuera bailar, coquetear, buscar algún trago, ir al baño o whatever. La gente parecía muy prendida en aquel lugar y no era para menos con aquella música tan buena, parecía que aquel era el "día" donde si no te desbandabas bailando trance y tomando algún trago raro, pues, no estabas en nada. xD Así que Hao lo aprovechó con ganas.

Mientras, en la mesa, no quedaron más que la linda y perfecta pareja de tortolitos conformada por el joven Yoh y la itako malvada. Ambos se habían sentado muy juntos, intercambiaban algunas palabras mientras observaban con atención como era que sus amigos se internaban en la gran masa de gente que se movía con euforia bajos las luces multicolores. Anna había sonreía divertida cuando escuchó que Jeanne se disculpó "preocupada" por lo que el chico de la mente sucia podría hacerle a su virgen cuerpo.

Y era cierto. o.ó

¡Ambas cosas! ¬¬

Bueno, y eso hizo. Se metió entre la gente que bailaba o estaba simplemente "allí", interrumpiendo su paso. No sabía exactamente a donde se había metido ese baboso de Hao, pero de lo que sí estaba segura que había muchas miradas que no habían dejado de seguirla por su corto recorrido. Y pasó.

Chica1: ¡Hola, guapote! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, eh?

Chica2: ¡Volviste por fin! Pensé que alguna zorra ya te había atrapado, hermoso…

Chica3: ¡Ay, no, ni pensarlo!

Chica4: ¡No puedes hacernos eso! ¿Verdad que no?

Jeanne lo único que se preguntaba era porqué demonios alguien tocaba su trasero!! ¡Maldición! u.ú De acuerdo, debía admitir que Hao Asakura era popular, mucho para su gusto, y que todas aquellas señoritas parecían ansiosas por llevárselo a algún rincón oscuro para poder, bien, comérselo, si esa era la expresión correcta. ¬.¬

Bien, ya estaba molesta. Mucho.

¡¿Dónde carajos estaba ese bastardo?! ¡Tenía que ayudarla antes de que quedara sin pantalones! T.T

Chica5: ¡Hey, hey! ¡Espárzanse, perras, él es mío!

De pronto, todas quedaron hechas a un lado para darle paso al personaje tan esperado. Se le cayó la mandíbula al ver como ese infeliz utilizaba su cuerpo para hablar cosas… ¡no permitidas! y comportarse como una niña fácil. Esto era el colmo de los colmos. Movía sus brazos tratando de que aquellas mujeres no se le fueran encima, ya que parecían estar "algo" enfadadas.

Chica2: ¡Oye, ¿quién rayos eres eh?! o.ó

Chica1: ¡No me toques, zorra! ¡Déjanos que somos buenas amigas de _Leonardo_!

¿Leonardo? .. ¿Y ese quién era?

Jeanne(Hao): Err…si, lo sé, lo sé, chicas, pero pasa que _Leito_ ahora viene conmigo, su novia.

Todas: ¡¿Quéeee?! Ó.Ò

Eran miradas desalentadas por completo pero, de alguna forma, le había agradado que las hubiera esparcido de encima suyo diciendo que era su novia. Aquello era agradable.

Ahora estaba sonriendo como idiota. -.-Û

Chica4: ¡Eres una maldita puta! ¡¿Qué le hiciste, eh?!

Chica1: ¡El que se divertía tanto y ahora…contigo?!

¡Eso sí que no fue agradable! La había visto con desprecio como si fuera un pedazo de porquería, el cual podía pisar con sus tacones. Una expresión de fuerte indignación surcó su rostro mientras que las otras mujeres la apoyaban.

Y Haito era empujado por la agresora verbal. xD

Jeanne vio como aquellas chicas la veían con profundo odio y una de ellas, de cabellos largos rubios y pechos prominentes cubiertos por un trozo de tela 'X', pretendía matarla en cualquier momento. Pero, ¿con qué clase de mujeres andaba el chico? Y, ¡¿Leonardo?! ¡Oh, Dios! xD Aquello era bueeeeeeno, muy bueno…xDD

Hao(Jeanne): (jalando a Hao a un lado) ¡A ver, a ver! Esperen…

Las chicas se tranquilizaron y soltaron automáticamente el cabello que pretendían jalar con rabia hasta hacerlo tocar el sucio piso lleno de colillas de cigarro y demás mugre. Haito atinó a alejarse un poco al tiempo que arreglaba su cabello, bueno, el de Jeanne. Tan bonito que lo había dejado esa noche.

Chica3: ¡Owww, Leito! ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

Aquella muchachita de cortos cabellos rojos se le pegó de inmediato y, con las mismas manos que hubiera podía arruinar su linda blusa esa noche, empezó a toquetearlo como quien no quiere la cosa. Era una sensación horrible el que una tía se le estuviera insinuando y, además de todo, su maquillaje estaba tan…fuera de lugar, ¡parecía que se iba a un carnaval!

Así que le alejó de inmediato por los hombros.

Hao(Jeanne): Lo siento…tú…(tratando de recordar el nombre)

Chica3: Mikki…

Hao(Jeanne): Si, Manuela, eso…

Chica3: ¡Mikki! o.ó!

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Whatever! ù.u (ademán despectivo xD) Escucha, no sé quien demonios eres… (Mirada a las demás)…a ustedes tampoco las conozco. o.ô Bien, sea lo que sea que hayan…digo, hayamos tenido…si, nosotros jaja…Bien, ¡nada! Se acabó, ¡_kapút_! n.ñ

Hao quería morir. ¡¿Ese era él?! Parecía un maldito marica.

La mataría, si, la devolvería a su cochina caja esa de picos que tenía…

¡ARG! Sólo faltaba que lo afirmara…

Hao(Jeanne): Y soy gay.

¡JAAAAAAAA! xD

Chicas: ¡¿Qué?! ÓÒ

Jeanne(Hao): ¡N-noo! ¡No es cierto! Yo… ¡yo soy su novia:D

Hao(Jeanne): (Señalándola) Es mi prima, sólo me hace el favor…

Chicas: Ou…u.ù En serio…

Entonces, luego de una mirada de dolor cada quién se fue por su lado pero no sin antes decir algo como "El mundo es un asco, amiga, ¿viste que tal desperdicio?" y echarle una última mirada de despedida.

Sip, debía irse despidiendo de su alta vida social. Aquella mujerz…bueno, mujer, se la había arruinado con solo decir las palabras mágicas. Así, sólo así su reputación había sido aplastada y ahora jamás podría volver a ninguna disco de la zona.

Hao(Jeanne): Oye, ¿bailas?

Jeanne(Hao): You wish…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tamao(Horo): ¿Estás bien, Tamy? o.ò

Horo(Tamao): Pues…sólo me siento un poco mal por Hao, tu sabes, por lo de…

"Tamao" rió con soltura sin dejar de moverse por la música. Ambos se habían internado en medio de la multitud, Horo llevándose a la inexperta chica del brazo, para unirse a la genial ola de gente moviéndose por el pegajoso y emocionante sonido de la música trance. Aunque a la chica no le agradara mucho la bulla ty eso, además de su muy poco atuendo, se sentía feliz de poder compartir aquel genuino momento con el chico que más le gustaba. Era lindo, gracioso, guapo, hablador, la consentía mucho y, sobre todo, la cuidaba. ¿Es que podía haber alguien mejor que el adorable y siempre jovial Horokeu Usui?

¿Yoh?

Naaah, ya lo había superado, ya lo había dicho. Incluso ya no le dolía…tanto, el verlo besándose con tremenda pasión con la rubia de casa. Ambos se querían y debía aceptarlo aunque aquello implicaba el que la dejaran de lado.

Tamao(Horo): Eso fue genial, en serio, ¿pero…?

Entonces, Tamao despertó a la realidad. Era cierto, ahora hablaban de Hao y su supuesta calentura con el inglés. xD Pero Tamao era conciente que solo estaba bromeando y que todo aquello lo había hecho solo para molestar a Jeanne, lo había intuido hace un rato en la camioneta. Sabía que le gustaba, no por nada andaba tras ella todo el tiempo.

Horo(Tamao): Estoy segura que sólo bromeaba ñ.ñ

Tamao(Horo): Pues…permíteme dudarlo 9.9

Horo(Tamao): ¿Porqué? o.ô

Tamao(Horo): Es Hao, Tamao…H-A-O, ¿recuerdas?

….So? ò.ô

Tamao(Horo): Bien, olvidémoslo. u.u Pero seguiré cuidando mi trasero…solo por si acaso. 9.9

Horo(Tamao): Como quieras. -.-

Y acomodó un poco la mini blusa que llevaba, ya que esta parecía algo suelta y las tiras se corrían por sus hombros. Definitivamente, ¡no podía dejar a su cuerpo solo por ahí siendo conducido por un descuidado chico! ¡¿Qué pasaba si el listón de atrás se soltaba?! O peor aún, ¡se rompía! O.O Oh, no quería imaginarlo… ¡no quería, no quería!! . Era bochornoso…es decir, ir mostrándolo todo por allí y…

Así que abrazó a su cuerpo solo por precaución. El chico en su cuerpo se tensó y sonrojó de inmediato.

Tamao(Horo): Bueno, si así quieres bailar, ¿quién soy yo para oponerme? .(((.û

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cerca de los baños, un muchacho de cabellos verdosos caminaba en dirección al baño. Despreocupado, feliz de tener una linda novia que ahora parecía muy divertida con el enorme alboroto del lugar.

Echó una última mirada hacia ella, quien se movía con una sonrisa junto con Pilita, la chica del cabello azul que no dejaba de moverse de aquí para allá. Pobre Ren, de seguro salió herido o algo. u.ù

Siguió su camino, necesitaba echarse un poco de agua al rostro. Tenía calor.

Y ahora más. xD

Jeanne(Hao): Oh, hola inglés.

Lyserg: o.o

Jeanne(Hao): (acercándose) ¿Te estás divirtiendo? n.n

Lyserg: …oo

Hao enarcó una ceja al ver lo pálido que se había puesto el chico al verlo de repente. Él solo estaba buscando a Jeanne, se le había escapado y había decidido echarle un vistazo al bao de hombros sin pudor alguno. Si, entrando y revisando cada cubículo, pateándolo si era necesario.

Bueno, volviendo al presente.

Oh, era aquello.

Rió divertido al notar lo ingenuo del niño de ojos esmeralda. Si que se la había creído. xDD

Jeanne(Hao): Oye, tranquilo. Lo de antes sólo fue una broma; yo no me caliento contigo, ¡eres un chico!… (Lyserg pareció relajarse…solo un poco) ¡En serio! ¡Amo a las chicas! n.n

Miradas extrañas de los transeúntes en el corredor de los baños. Lyserg sonrió divertido ante la vergüenza en la cara del Asakura.

Lyserg: Está bien…u.u

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que le haces, eh?! (Alejando a Lyserg de Hao) ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? o.ò

Jeanne(Hao): Iba a…pero no. Lo arruinaste todo, como siempre, monja odiosa. ¬.¬

Jeannne le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio.

Jeanne(Hao): (sonrisa al mejor estilo Hao) Ya sabes, estuvimos ligando un rato, todo iba genial, pero ¡puff! llegaste, doncella, arruinaste el plan….

Lyserg: -.-Û

¿Es que siempre debía estar en medio de sus peleas infantiles? ¿Qué era? ¡¿Su trofeo?! T.T

Hao(Jeanne): (abrazándolo contra su pecho) ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarlo, ¿ok?! Tú, ¡asqueroso pervertido!

Lyserg: (empujándolo) - 

Hao(Jeanne): (extrañada) ó.ò Pero Ly…

Lyserg: Disculpa, Ha… . û Jeanne, pero es aún más extraño que me abraces estando en su cuerpo, tu sabes…tú eres él, el es tú…AÚN. o.o

Silencio de sepulcro. Era cierto, esto era horrible. -.-

Lyserg: Bueno, los veo después. Tengo que ir al baño.

Jeanne(Hao): (despidiéndose) Te me cuidas, verde. n.n (volviéndose hacia Jeanne) Te estaba buscando. ò.ó

Hao(Jeannne): (viendo sus uñas) Ah. u.u

…¡En serio, Jeanne! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Toda mi reputación se fue al carajo! T.T

…¿Te dijeron que hablas como camionero? o.ó

…No, pero sabes qué? No me importa! Ya, nada importa! Pero, ¡¿GAY?! Sabes lo que esa palabra puede hacer, maldita…¡ARRRG! 

Y ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto para estrangularla, de verdad, pero algo lo detuvo.

…¡Te lo mereces por mujeriego! Ò.ó ¿Quienes eran todas esas zo…esas, eh?! ¡¿Tus amigas?! ¡¿Tus "primas"?!

…Pensé que tú eras mi prima. ¬.¬Û

…Deja las bromas, estoy enfadada, ¿sabes? u.ú

…Pues bien por ti, ya te hacía falta algo que turbara tu mente de una buena vez!

…¡Me enfermas, Hao!

…Si, y tú me encantas, Jeanne, me encantas. n.n Ya lo sabes!

…Grrrr ¬w¬

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sarah: ¿Qué hay del viaje? o.o

Yoh: ¿Qué viaje? o.o

Anna: Sarah, son las cinco de la mañana, aún ni llegamos a casa y mi cabeza explotará en cualquier instante… ¡¿crees que me importa el estúpido viaje ahora?! Ò.Ó

Yoh: ¿Qué viaaaaje? ó.o

Sarah: Es que como dijiste que era para hoy…o.ò

Anna: O.O….u.ú Mierda, es cierto. (Dirigiéndose a todos) Llegamos a casa, hacen maletas para una semana y partimos al jodido aeropuerto. Listo, todo resuelto.

Sarah:·)

Yoh: Annita, ¿de qué viaje hablan? Ó.ò!

Anna: Yoh, cierra la boca que quiero dormir.

Yoh: T.Tû

Horo(Tamao): (volteando a verlo) Anna ganó un viaje a Hawai para todos para celebrar su cumpleaños. n.n

Yoh y "Jeanne": ¡Nooo! ¡¿De verdad?! O.O

Horo(Tamao): S-

Anna: ¡¡Que sí, demonios!! ¡¡Ya cállense!!

Yoh: Ay, bueno…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS FINALES MÍAS: LA AUTORA**

Si, esta es la versión mejorada de este mi fic legendario xD ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que si se notó el GRAN cambio, ¿Verdad? Jaja

Es cierto, hacía muxo que no actualizaba, más de 5 meses, en serio no sé cuanto tiempo pasó. La costumbre del hetero se me había ido y ahora me dedico al yaoi y al shonen-ai, pero hace unos días estuve pensando en avanzar este fic que me gustó muxo y creo que a ustedes tb les gusta, así que aquí está: actualizado, con una nueva redacción, mejores planes y con un próximo lemon en su contenido. Debo agradecer a mi hermosa amiga **OMAIRITA** que sin ella y sus pláticas a las dos de la mañana esto jamás hubiera visto la luz. Ella de verdad deseaba ver como era que Hao y Jeanne resolvían su situación y yo, weno, yo tb xDû aunque me doliera en el alma el separar a mi amado Ly-chan del siempre sexy Haito. Y hace solo un par de días terminé un fic de ellos. T.T

**¡PERO!** No pude evitarlo y ya ven lo que sucedió XD jaja Incluso olvidé que había un viaje pendiente, que idiota! Pero ya lo resolví, así que el final está bastante cerca y, pues, ya ven que he regresado con capis remasterizados.

En fin, eso es todo x ahora. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización que supongo será en dos semanas! n.n ¡Ah! Y claro que si, gracias x su gran apoyo, gracias por los reviews a esta humilde historia y, bueno, no acostumbro a responderlos pero **GRACIAS, GRACIAS** a todas(os) ustedes. :D

**NOTA IMPORTANTE ANTES DE IRME!!** xD Pensé en rediseñar el fic, arreglar cada cap y volverlo a subir, pero me dije, ¿volverán a leer todo de nuevo? o.ô Esa es mi gran duda, en serio. Acabo de pensarlo y no sé. .-.

**¡¡DIGANME SI LES GUSTARÍA UN NUEVO COMIENZO!! ¡¡DIGANME SI DESEAN LEMON EN CADA CAP!! ¡¡DIGNAME SI ODIAN QUE GRITE ASÍ!! ¡¡DIGANMELO EN UN REVIEW!! xDD**

Es en serio o.o si kieren que esta historia se convierta en un icono trascendental pues ya. xD Mis dedos trabajaran en estas vacaciones, oks?

**¡¡GRACIAS X LEERME, SE LES KIERE!!**

_**¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿SOMOS? © Juny S. Tao**_


	14. Flying This Way With You

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿SOMOS? OoÛ**

**Autora: **_Juny S. Tao_

**2003-2007 **

(Oh, Dios…son AÑOS o.o)

**Preliminares**

Bueno, no puedo decir mucho más que gracias a los que leyeron y a los que dejaron sus comentarios. Este fic va por buena camino y aunque ya estoy en clases, pues estoy libre de tareas y eso, así que será terminado en no sé cuantos capítulos, pero será terminado.

Me hicieron peticiones, casi todas con respecto a la parejita más polémica de esta turrada: HaoxJeanne. A mi me encantan, es la pareja hetero que más me gusta, aunque ahora estoy trabajando a Haito con el inglés. xD A esos los amo aún más. Durante estos capítulos, habrá avances y trataré de cumplir cachitos de las peticiones que me hicieron, en especial la del lemon que ahí va. xD

Espero les guste este capi. n.n

¡Ah! Claro, saben que yo no contesto review x review, pero les agradezco su entera disposición Y GANAS de escribir uno. u.u Ya se perdió la costumbre. Sip.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo XIV**

Sin decir más, todos habían llegado a casa esperando a que sus cansadas cabezas y demás extremidades cayeran rendidas en sus suaves camas, además de tener sus pies con dos tallas más. Habían bailado durante toda su estancia allí, se habían divertido como nadie durante toda su estancia allí y, por supuesto, más de uno sufría las consecuencias que más de 3 tragos fuertes podía traer.

Y uno de ellos era el pobre e indefenso chico de cabellos verdes, quien después de tomar tres vasos de cerveza por el intenso calor que se sentía allí dentro, cayó prácticamente inconsciente en los brazos de su novia.

Sarah: ¿Estará bien? o.ò

Anna: Que sí, niña, que sí.

Sarah: (acariciando un poco la mano de su novio) Es que… ¡parece muerto, Anna!

Y esto se comprobó después de que pudiera levantar su brazo y este cayera por sus propios medios. Los presentes allí quedaron en silencio. Anna soltó un bufido y exprimió otra toalla blanca antes de entregársela, de muy buena manera, a su prima. Esta hizo que su mano llegara al piso antes que el objeto.

Anna: (volteándose) Es tuyo, tú cuídalo. Nos vemos mañana.

Pilita: (observando su reloj) En 5 horas en realidad. (Miradas en general) ¿Qué pasa? o.o

Jeanne(Hao): Al demonio, me largo a dormir.

Media hora después…

Jeanne(Hao): No puedo dormir…

Y siguió dando giro tras giro sobre el colchón que compartía con aquella persona con quien, para su desgracia y suerte, le había tocado cambiar. La cama no era exactamente de un tamaño considerable como para estarse dando tumbos como un maldito mono, como había murmurado Jeanne, de muy mal humor. Asimismo, cuando el compañero se calmó, decidió tratar de retomar el sueño.

De vez en cuando, "Jeanne" podía oír algunos resuellos suaves que no le parecieron para nada extraños. Claro, no le parecieron nada extraños hasta que estos se convirtieron en una muy graciosa secuencia que involucraba un golpe sordo, su trasero en boxers contra el piso, un grito y, finalmente, un gemido de dolor.

"Jeanne" se asomó a ver la presentación de su propio rostro queriendo asesinarlo de más de 333 maneras distintas. Suspiró con alivio y, por supuesto, se volvió a acostar.

Hao(Jeanne): (levantándose) ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, eh?! (Empujón 1) ¡Deja de moverte, inútil! (Empujón 2) ¡ARRRRG! (Pataleta)

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Bueeeeno, ya cállate, princesa! Por Dios, estás histérica…

Y se giró y acomodó dándole la espalda, mientras la niña en su cuerpo se quedaba parada en medio de la oscuridad. ¡Quería golpearlo! ¡Ese fue un maldito instante en el que pensó que desfigurarse así mismo valdría la pena!

Pero lo dejó pasar.

Como siempre.

Bufó un par de veces antes de meterse bajo las sábanas nuevamente.

Pero claro, el Gran Señor Hao siempre se salía con la suya, dejándola a ella con la suciedad del pastel de fresas sobre todo el rostro. ¡No tenía consideración con nadie! ¡Ni con ella, ni con nadie! Y seguro que el muy estúpido pensaba en ella como un gran "nadie". Entonces, recordó que algo andaba mal y, como pensó, se estaba cayendo.

Empujón 3.

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Muévete! ¡Mira como estoy!

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Pero si estoy en el lado de MI cama!

Hao(Jeanne): (se incorporó) ¡¿TÚ cama?! ¡Es mi cama, maldito bastardo engreído!

Jeanne(Hao): O.O Jeanne…

Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, eh?! ¡¿Echarme de la habitación, ah, ah, AH?! ¡Porque si eso quieres, pues bien! ¡Vete al mismísimo infierno con la maldita cama y…y….y….! ¡Es la última vez que comparto algo contigo, ¿entendiste?! ¡LA ÚLTIMA!

_**¡PLAM! **_

Ren: (acomodándose) Ya era hora que se callara, esa mujer está loca.

Pilika: No hables así de ella, Ren, es mi amiga.

Ren: Lo que sea, ya duérmete.

Y…silencio.

Jeanne(Hao): (volteando en dirección a los otros dos) Incluso me duelen los pies, ¿Sabían?

Ren: ……

Jeanne(Hao): (riendo) ¿No te pareció gracioso lo de Lyserg? ¡Pero si es un pollo! Ja, ja. Adorable…xD

Almohadazo 1.

Ren: ¡Cállate ya! Déjanos lejos de tus asquerosos sueños de homosexual reprimido…

_**¡PLUM!**_

Empujón 4.

Jeanne(Hao): (levantándose) ¡¿A quién le dices homosexual reprimido?!

Ren: ¡Pues a ti!

Empujón 5.

Pilika: (Dándoles la espalda) Buenas noches...

Ren: ¡Pilika! Ò.Ó

…

Nada. Pero la niña se veía muy cómoda en medio de la cama.

¿Pilika?

Empujón 6.

Y…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ren: Muy bien hecho, Hao, no se ni como agradecértelo. ¬.¬

Jeanne(Hao): No te pido que hagas nada. u.u

Entonces, Ren se detuvo a ver el reloj yaciente en una de las paredes del corredor, que marcaba la hora exacta, cerca e la habitación que Yoh y Anna habían tomado como suya. Eran las 4:25 de la mañana y faltaban menos de tres horas para que llegara la hora acordada y él no había dormido ¡NADA! Sus poros….¡y esas horribles bolsas bajo los ojos!

Ren miró a "Jeanne" con odio acumulado.

Pero no era que a Ren le importara mucho su apariencia, solo quería verse perfecto. Solo eso.

Jeanne(Hao): ¡Vamos! (palmada en el hombro) No te sientas mal, ¡en unos horas nos iremos a Hawai! ¿No te parece genial? n.n

Ren: Jódete. ¬.¬

Jeanne(Hao): o.ó….Oh, ya entiendo.

Luego de aquel comentario, Hao, dentro del cuerpo de una muy linda chica, pensé que sería divertido extraerle a Ren las últimas gotas de sueño que le quedaban tras el muy feo desaire de su novia, la cual hizo uso de unas perchas muy inteligentemente. Entonces, se le ocurrió.

Aunque no pudo evitar macabramente antes de, lo cual causo desconfianza en Ren. Mucha.

Este retrocedió.

Ren: ¿Qué? o.ó

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Qué de qué?

…Eso.

…¿Qué cosa, _'Rency'_?

Ren se detuvo y observó con atención como algo pudo haberse introducido en sus ojos carmesí, ya que estos empezaron a mover las pestañas en un gesto insinuante. Además, ¡¿qué era eso de _Rency_?!

…¿Có-como me llamaste?

…Ay, pero _Rency_, ¿te sientes mal?

Y se le acercó y lo tomó del brazo. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado como para que el pecho bien trabajado de Ren sintiera lo protuberante del pecho de la ahora chica. ¡Incluso se movía contra él!

¿Es que ya habían regresado a sus cuerpos? Pero, ¡¿Jeanne?! Pe-pe-pero, ¿no era la mejor amiga de Pilika? ¡¿Y ahora se le insinuaba?! Oh, por Dios…oh, por Dios…

De acuerdo, estaba buena, mucho, pero ahora debía dormir.

…¿Ya te vas? Oye, no, mira que ya que estamos aquí…solos…los dos…

…¿J-Jeanne? ¿Eres…?

…No lo sé, contigo puedo ser quien quieras, _hottie_...

Parpadeos. Sonrojo. Una mano en su abdomen y una de las suyas sobre el trasero de la niña. La quitó de inmediato, por supuesto.

¿Ren?

¿Ren?

¡Ren!

…¡¿Qué haces, loca?! ¡Aléjate! ¡Estas en completo estado de ebriedad!

Pausa para sacudirse las manos, ahora debía meterlas en agua con amoniaco.

…¡Ay, _Rency Poo_, que malo eres!

Este solo empezó a caminar hacia atrás al tiempo que la nueva niña necesitada se le acercaba a paso lento, sensual y sus labios y lenguas le sugerían cosas que no pensó la Biblia mandara a hacerlas. Esto era totalmente inaceptable y si seguía allí, cerca de ella, que parecía segura de lo que hacía y, además, con las muy, muy buenas intenciones de terminar por abrir su blusa.

Colapsaría.

Y lo hizo, sólo que primero optó por encerrarse detrás de la primera puerta que tenía delante, en su caso, la habitación que antes compartía con Horo y Lyserg, aunque ahora había más personal. Ren obvió aquello y se metió debajo de las sábanas de la cama más cercana, se acurrucó y respiró tranquilo, tratando de aliviarse.

Una risa estridente se escuchó.

Ren: Maldito seas, Hao Asakura, hijo de…

¿?: ¡AHHHH!

Empujón 7. Y seguiré contando.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las nueve de la mañana, el ambiente estaba un poco coercitivo pero se podía soportar. La gente iba y venía, corría y caminaba, algunas jalaban filas y filas de maletas mientras que de una mano llevaba a su linda y pacífica fila de niños.

Anna tuvo un pensamiento: _¿es que algunas personas no tenían televisor? _Y tomó otro sorbo de su café recién hecho.

Pilika: Bien, aún faltan 2 horas para abordar.

Sarah: Si, y ya estoy muy aburrida. u.ù (miró a Pilika) ¿Paseamos un rato?

Pilika: ¿Qué hay de Lyserg?

Y, ciertamente, se refería al pequeño chico de Inglaterra, quien no había soltado palabra desde que se levantó y durante todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Ahora, leía con perseverancia uno de sus libros mientras tomaba agua de una botella que compró antes de asentarse con los demás. Se veía decaído, pálido.

Sarah no quería dejarlo, pero estaba aburrida y…

Sarah: Amorcito, ¿quieres ir a caminar un rato?

El aludido ni la miró, sólo movió la cabeza en negación.

Sarah: ¿Te importa si me voy por unos segundos con Pily?

Negación rotunda.

Sarah: ¿En serio? (IDEM) ¡Pero…!

Anna: (dejando su revista a un lado) ¡YA! ¡Váyanse! ¬.¬ Yo estaré pendiente, ¿bien?

Sarah: Bien, ya volvemos, prima. n.ñ

Mientras, cerca de las tienditas esas del aeropuerto donde todo te cuesta un ojo de la cara, "Horo" sufría. Empezó a morderse las uñas ante su impedimento, pero esas ganas eran más fuertes que ella, mucho más fuertes. Miraba a su alrededor, al parecer nadie había notado que se encontraba hundida en la incertidumbre, además de las regulares ojeadas de una "Tamao" que aún no había salido de la cafetería cercana.

Tenía que hacerlo, ¡tenía que! Era poderoso y aquello era hermoso….

Horo(Tamao): Horo Horo, necesito que vengas conmigo a un lugar.

Tamao(Horo): Bien, deja pido mis…

Horo(Tamao): ¡NO!

Y todo se detuvo en la cafetería con estilo vaquero. Las meseras y clientes lo quedaron viendo, luego empezaron a cuchichear.

Tamao(Horo): (Tragó saliva) Bueno, bueno, vamos. (Girando hacia el vendedor) Será para otra ocasión.

"_¡Mis roscas…! T-T"_

Ya afuera, "Horo" respiró profundo el aire poco viciado a su alrededor. "Tamao" se abstuvo de hacer aquello porque el delicioso y adictivo olor del café con leche de la cafetería entraría en su nariz y ya no podría vivir más.

Horo(Tamao): Lo siento mucho, no debí…u.ù

Tamao(Horo): No importa, Tamao, es igual. (Mirando a su alrededor) ¿A dónde querías ir?

…No sé si sea adecuado.

…¿Sabes? Te siento un poco más insegura que antes, sé que es por este problema.

…¿Insegura? Yo estoy bien.

…Si, bueno, pero…

Ren: Hoto, que bueno que te encuentro. (Mirando a su alrededor con algo de histeria) ¿Has visto a Jeanne por ahí?

Tamao(Horo): No, pero…(Forcejeando un poco para que soltara su brazo) ¡Suéltame, Ren! ¡Chiiino!

Este lo soltó sin decirle nada; "Horo" no comentó nada acerca de aquella escena, sólo pensó en que ella y Ren, juntos, no se veían muy bien. Eran casi de la misma estatura.

Buena, ella tampoco era tan enana, Horo sólo le llevaba media cabeza y algo más.

Ren: (chasquido en su rostro) ¡Hey, niña, despierta! ¿Qué te pasa? o.ó

Horo(Tamao): Nada. u.u

Tamao(Horo): Ahora, (mirando al chico con sus lindos y enojados ojos rosas) ¡¿podrías dejar de acosarme así?! ¡Me pones nervioso, ¿quieres?!

Ren: ¡Bueno! La loca esa me tiene así…

Ambos: ¿Jeanne? ¿Hao?

Risa general ante la insinuación. Aquel juego quedaría para la posteridad.

Ren: No lo sé, no lo sé. ¿Sabían que ya volvieron a la normalidad?

Ambos: ¿En serio?

Horo(Tamao): Eso es genial.

Ren: Si, pero creo que con ellos fue distinto. No hicieron nada, ¡nada!

Tamao(Horo): El que no se hayan metido a un armario a manosearse no significa que no hayan hecho "nada".

Ren lo miró con recelo.

Ren: Eso no es tema de discusión, pasó hace mucho.

Tamao(Horo): Menos de una semana.

Ren: ¡Lo que sea! ù.ú Demonios…

Y, así como ellos perdían el tiempo charlando en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente de diferentes países y muy lejos de donde Tamao pretendía llevar su trasero YA a probarse unas pantaletas y demás, otros _personajirijillos_ perdían su tiempo en otros sitios donde aprovechaban para abusar de la amabilidad y poca fuerza de voluntad de las personas de las tiendas. En especial, Hao, que aprovechaba el sensual porte que había descubierto en ese maltrecho y sacristán cuerpo con falta de sol.

Una de las cosas en su agenda era un buen bronceado.

Jeanne, si, la verdadera, solo observaba todo desde unos metros atrás, mientras suspiraba sin darse cuenta por el empleado de la tienda. Era tan guapo, y alto, y con unos ojos azules brillantes y hermosos…

Y ella era un maldito asesino en serie con pinta de mujer.

En eso, sintió un jalón en su brazo.

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Parezco un maldito marica.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Hao la soltó, pero aquello no quedaba así nada más, ¡no, no! Jeanne ya había arruinado su muy elevada reputación en una buena disco en una buena zona y, ahora, no podía permitir que la arruinara delante de personas extrañas que, solo quizá, pudiera encontrarse luego en situaciones desventajosas. No, no señor.

Jeanne(Hao): Suspiras como una adolescente rosa con pantaletas de prostituta.

Hao(Jeanne): ¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir, Hao?!

…Solo mantén mi rostro sin aquel brillo de enamorada, ¿quieres? Me arruinas.

…¿Más? xD

…Ja, ja, ja. Muy graciosa,_ Crosty. _Ahora, hagamos un trato.

…¿Contigo? ¡Ja! Si, claro, primero ceno con el diablo.

…Hablo en serio. Si quieres un bikini genial para estas vacaciones…

…¿Bikini? ¿Quién dijo que usaría un bikini? ¡Debes estar demente!

…¿Y qué usarás? ¿Pantaletas de abuela? (Allí, este se giró para reír con ganas) Aunque conociéndote y con lo santurrona que…

…¿Qué tal este?

Y Hao se quedó sin habla, de verdad, era la primera vez en sus cuchucientas reencarnaciones en las que el don de la palabrería se escapaba de sus manos de líder. ¿Cómo era posible que cosas así existieran? ¡¿Qué los diseñadores eran maniáticos sexuales, ninfómanas, que rayos?! No, no usaría eso, no.

…Es lindo, ¿no te gusta?

…No.

…¿Crees que cubre demasiado? ¿O crees que estoy gorda para usarlo? Ò.o

…Si, Jeanne, estás gorda.

…Bien, lo llevaré.

…¿Mis comentarios no cuentan?

…¿Alguna vez-

…¡Bien! Pero para eso llevaremos otras cosas. Yo también quiero un traje de baño nuevo. ¬u¬

…Oh, el niño se puso celoso.

El pelilargo rió mientras su cola platinada rodó hasta su hombro derecho. El personaje que usaba la cola castaña adoptó una expresión de fastidio.

…Si tu usas esas servilletas, yo usaré lo que se me venga en gana, ¿entendido, Sor Jeanne?

Ese apodo le jodía en el alma. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que asociarla con una monja o eso? ¡Ella solo era protestante! T.T Debía cambiar aquello, y empezaría ahora. Bueno, ¿cuál era esa palabra que Anna…? ¡Ah, si!

…Entendido, _bitch_, veamos que hay por aquí.

¿Fue correcto decir esa palabrota? Le pareció que sí, ya que Haito puso cara de incredulidad con una sonrisa reboba. Al parecer le agradó aquello. Por otro lado, si incluía un poco de indiferencia entre la relación que llevaban quizá los resultados fueran buenos. Así que se adelantó a ver las prendas por ahí.

…_I'm not your bitch, bitch._

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Anna: ¡¿Dónde están?!

Yoh: No lo veo por ningún lado, Annita, creo que se perdieron. o.ò

Anna: ¿Perderse? No seas idiota, Jeanne conoce muy bien el aeropuerto al igual que Lyserg. (se giró a ver al aludido, se retractó y miró a Yoh)

Yoh: Yo me encargaré de él, parece que se quedó dormido...de nuevo. o.o

El muchacho de los audífonos se preguntó, pero solo por un segundo, si es que Lyserg no había sido víctima de alguna mujer mal intencionada con malas intenciones para con él. xD Incluso, tuvo el pequeño pensamiento de que él mismo lo había hecho pero…

Naah, Lyserg solo tomaba esas pastillitas de animalitos. Eran tan lindas y de colores, además de masticables.

Sarah: Debemos avanzar. (Anna asintió) Yo iré a buscar a Hao y a Jeanne, tú ve por tu hermano y los demás, Pìly.

Pilika: Bien. Ya volvemos.

Según el exactísimo reloj de Anna, faltaban unos veinte minutos para abordar y era AHORA cuando debía acercarse a las puertas que le tocaban. Para su desgracia, cuando les dieron los tickets de los vuelos, habían sido asignados en dos vuelos diferentes: uno que llegaba a la hora y no lograba ninguna escala, mientras que el otro hacía una muy agradable escala en California y llegaba al día siguiente, casi.

Eso la puso mal, ya que su querido novio iba en uno y ella en otro, además que quería largarse y ver algo de Norteamérica de nuevo, pero en son de turista provechoso, ya que, al parecer, se quedarían unas horas allí.

Entonces, hizo lo que su inteligentísima y super astuta mente, junto con su yo malvado harían: cambiaría su pasaje con el de algún pelmazo del grupo. ¿A que era lo máximo? Claro que si, era Anna.

Mientras, a unos metros de ellos, Pilika logró divisar a una muy contenta pareja de cabellos largos. Hao y Jeanne regresaban con unas bolsas en las manos juntos con unos accesorios sobre ellos. Al parecer, sólo fueron a hacer unas compras que matarían de la envidia a más de uno.

La jovencita de cabellos celestes abrió la boca al ver aquella hermosa playera que traía puesta "Jeanne". La odiaba por habérsela comprado sin avisarle.

Pilika: ¡Esto es genial, Jeanne! (Giró a ver a "Hao") ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

Jeanne(Hao): En realidad, yo la escogí.

Pilika: ¿En serio? Tienes unos excelentes gustos, mi Haito. (Risa de ambos) ¿Estuvo muy cara?

Jeanne(Hao): Pues…tengo mis encantos.

Pilika rió con él nuevamente, olvidando por completo que su amiga estaba allí y que estaba flirteando con el tío que le gustaba. "Hao" aclaró su garganta.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Nos vamos? o.ó

Ambos: Si, claro.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Reeeeen! ¡YA! (Se soltó con brusquedad) ¡¿No te cansas?!

Ren: Debería explicarte que sucede.

Tamao(Horo): (sarcástico) Gracias por ser conciente y querer explicarme porqué no me sueltas del brazo.

Ren: Bien. (Se fijó que Tamao llegara con los demás, al parecer los esperaban) Jeanne está un poco rara.

Tamao(Horo): Ah, ¿si? o.o ¿Qué, qué, porqué?

Ahora el peliazul se veía muy interesado en lo que Ren podía decirle. Ya había olvidado por completo que era tarde y que los estaban esperando, felizmente no tuvieron que ir a buscarlos hasta allá. Incluso pasó por alto el que Anna estuviera a punto de explotar y que Yoh cargaba en su espalda a un dormido Lyserg.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Dime, Ren!

Ren: ¡Bueno, bueno! (bajó más la voz) Ayer, Jeanne, ella…ella intentó hacerme algo.

…¿Qué? ¿Cómo así? ¿Quería golpearte?

…No, idiota, ¿recuerdas que te dije que ya habían cambiado? Pues fue por eso que me di cuenta. ¡Hao no…!

…Quizá.

…¡Nooo! ¡¿Qué dices, cabezota?!

…Mira, chino, Hao es extraño, liberal, de esos….estoy seguro que ya hasta lo hizo con alguien. u.u

Ren se pasmó. ¿Qué rayos estaba hablando el ainu? Oh, Dios, esto era horrible…pero todo debe tener una explicación y, bueno, era conciente que Hao era un maldito mujeriego y farrero de mierda pero ¿gay? ¿Bisexual? No estaba seguro, pero le daba el beneficio de la duda por estar influenciado por la sabia timidez de Tamamura. Era linda y no hablaba si no era adecuado.

Ren: Creo que lo analizaré luego…

Tamao(Horo): Ya.

Ren: (mirando de reojo a su amigo) Me hizo tocarle el trasero…

Horo lo vio de reojo. Pobre Ren, se veía abatido, asustado como un gatito.

Empezó a reír ante la idea.

Ren: ¬.¬

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yoh: Pensé que me tocaría a la ventana…o.o

Anna: Estás mal, Yoh, nos tocaba en estos asientos.

AKA los del medio, si, de esos que son de a tres y van muy pegados. El chico de los audífonos se fijó en que, a su lado derecho, Lyserg dormía plácidamente, sin molestar a nadie, aunque lo había molestado a él sin proponérselo: Yoh lo había traído en su espalda desde la sala de espera mientras Anna cargaba su bolso de mano y los demás cargaban, bueno, todo lo demás.

Y bueno, como había redactado antes, Anna se salió con la suya: cambió su boleto con el de Sarah, el muchachito inglés dormía así que iban a hacer demasiado, ella lo aprovecharía más. Ahora viajaban en un avión con dirección a California junto a su guapo novio y el bello durmiente. Eso le pareció más extraño aún.

Observó como Yoh encendía sus audífonos y cerraba los ojos, portando su siempre linda sonrisa. La tomó de la mano, con delicadeza.

Altavoz: Muy buenos días, señores pasajeros. Este es el vuelo…

Anna no puso atención a lo que, por defecto, diría la azafata bilingüe. Solo disfrutaba del tacto de Yoh en su mano. Se recostó sobre su hombro, era agradable sentirlo cerca y…

Altavoz: Disfruten de su viaje sin escalas. Buenos días.

Anna se levantó de su asiento, ni siquiera se había puesto el cinturón. Fue entonces que Yoh la regresó a su lugar de un jalón y le abrochó el cinturón, como si se tratara de una pequeña niñita viajando por primera vez.

Anna: ¡Pero Yoh…!

Yoh: Tranquila, Annita, todo estará bien. (Abrazándola) Yo te cuidaré, no te preocupes. n.n

Anna, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, abrazó por la cintura a su joven novio, pero cuidando de no quitar la vista del frente, esperando porque la maldita azafata llegara y le ofreciera algo de comer o beber.

Ella le ofrecería algo…también.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Altavoz: Disfruten su viaje a Calfornia. Buenos días.

Un barullo de emoción se escuchó en todo el avión, ya que les acababan de dar la genial noticia de que se iban a California, ¡gratis!, a pasar unas cuantas horas. Era genial, el calor allá era excitante, las mujeres hermosas y los precios para morirse.

Y Pilika ya hacía su lista con profunda euforia.

Todavía me pregunto porque tienen tanto dinero. ¬.¬

Ren: ¿Qué estás haciendo, Pily?

Pilika: Mi lista de compras. (Le pasó el papelito) ¿No te parece genial que vallamos a divertirnos un rato a Norteamérica?

Ren le sonrió como siempre lo hacía, luego empezó a leer el discreto papelito rosa que, al parecer, Tamao se cedió con amabilidad. Sintió de inmediato como era que los brazos de la linda chiquilla ya estaban alrededor de su cintura y sus labios entre su cuello y oreja. Aquello lo relajaba mucho, incluso el sonido del despegue quedó en segundo plazo con todas aquellas delicadas sensaciones que sus labios calidos y húmeda lengua causaban en él.

No lo notaron pero, al lado de Ren, quien se encontraba en el centro de los tres asientos, Sarah parecía querer empezar a llorar. No entendía como era que ahora iba a pasear por las calles de Beverly Hills no estando del brazo de su hermoso novio. Tantos problemas que pasaron para estar juntos y ahora esto. Lo extrañaba mucho y, aunque no iban a hacer nada por su estado de alcohólico mal educado, quería tenerlo con ella, apapacharlo y…

Llanto de bebé. No aguantó más.

Horo(Tamao): ¡Sarah!, ¿estás bien? o.ò ¿Porqué lloras así?

La aludida no contestó, tan sólo se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo en dirección al baño en medio de su insufrible llanto agudo y el grito del nombre de su desaparecido y ebrio chico. "Horo" se acongojó por ella, no le gustaba verla así y, ahora, por su causa, el baño estaría ocupado por todo el viaje.

Y ella que se mareaba. u.ù

Tamao(Horo): Creo que es por causa de Lyserg, él esta con Yoh en el otro avión.

Horo(Tamao): Pobrecilla, me duele verla tan mal…u.ù

Tamao(Horo): Oye, Tamy…

…Dime.

…Tú… ¿tú no llorarás, verdad? Es que soy muy malo en eso del consuelo y las lagrimas, los pañuelos y…

Tamao soltó una ligera risita.

…No, sólo si hay turbulencia.

….

…Es broma, estaré bien. n.ñ

…Bien.

…Bien. ñ.ñ

…

…Tu mano, Horo.

Y el chico desvió su mirada hacia su mano, la cual yacía en su propia rodilla. Se sonrojó y, al instante, giró a ver por la ventana…las casas se hacía cada vez más y más chiquitas, enanas, minúsculas, ¡microscópicas!

…Perdón. u.u

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Azafata: ¿Desea algo más?

Yoh: Yo quiero una soda de naranja, una botella de agua para mi amigo aquí y… (Mirando a Anna) ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Anna: (perdida en su histeria) Su sangre.

Yoh: ¿Qué? o.o

Azafate: ¿Perdón? o.o No la…

Anna: ¡Tráigame un maldito café!

Yoh: Pero Annita, te va hacer daño y…

Anna: ¿Te pregunté? ¿No? Pues cállate.

La rubia bufó por un segundo antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de su prometido, este la recibió complacido. Aunque tampoco esperó que su compañero de asiento tratara de hacer lo mismo mientras balbuceaba cosas en otro idioma, entre ellas, el nombre de Sarah. Ahora, sus dos brazos estaban inmovilizados y él tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Yoh: T-T

Nop, se había jodido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había pronosticado que habría turbulencia antes de sentarse incluso antes de subir, ¡pero no de esta magnitud! T.T Se había subido a muchos aviones antes, pero esta era la primera vez que le ocurría esto. Estaba a punto de entrar en una de sus conocidas crisis de nervios en las que debía hacer algo, ¡cualquier cosa!, para que se lograra calmar y así seguir con su vida normal, sin peligro a sufrir un infarto de los buenos.

Se aferró con fuerza a las abrazaderas de su asiento, el cual compartía con, si, con Hao, el chico de lindos cabellos castaños que dormía placidamente, acurrucado con la almohada que todas aerolíneas te dan para viajes largos.

Recordó que había tomado un par de vasos de agua mineral y comido un paquete pequeño de maní, típico entremés barato en la clase comercial mientras que en primera clase comían cosas más sofisticadas como bocadillos de jamón.

Lo sabía ella siempre viajaba en primera clase.

¡Pero jamás había sufrido una turbulencia así!

Hao(Jeanne): (moviéndolo para que despertara) ¡Hao, Hao! Despierta, hombre.

Jeanne(Hao): No, Jeanne…déjame… (Se alejó un poco de ella)

…¡Es una emergencia! T.T

Empujón 8.

Nada. Jeanne gruño y no tuvo más opción que zarandearlo con fuerza de la buena.

…¡Ya, ya! Demonios, ya desperté. ¬.¬ ¿Qué te pasa, eh? Europea loca.

…Escucha con atención. Necesito tu ayuda.

…¿Ah? o.ô

…Si, si.

Hao la veía desesperada y nerviosa. Movía sus manos mucho y su cabeza no dejaba de rotar para que sus ojos observaran a su alrededor. Sintió la turbulencia, era un ruido algo fuerte e incluso parecía que algo se rompía. Eso lo emocionó.

Jeanne(Hao): (Sonriendo) ¡Uh, todos moriremos!

Empujón 9.

Hao(Jeanne): ¡Cállate, enfermo! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?!

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Se puede?

Empujón 10.

…Bien, no. u.u

…¡Claro que no!

…¿Cuál es tu super "emergencia"?

…Voy a entrar en una crisis.

…¿De qué o qué? ¿Es malo? ¿Me afecta? ¿No? ¿Si? ¡Habla, maldita desubicada!

A este punto, "Jeanne" lo tomó de los hombros, moviéndola un poco para que se relajara y hablara, había cerrado los ojos de improvisto y emitía resuellos. ¿Lloraba? No, no podía hacer eso. ¡No podía! Bueno, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?

…Jeanne, Jeanne, escúchame, ¿si? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

…Bésame.

…WHAT? ¿Estás loca, mujer? ¿Qué te—

Pues nada, si él no hacía nada, ella debía tomar el asunto entre sus dedos aunque aquello implicara el tener que empujarlo contra su propio asiento y subirse a horcajadas sobre si misma. Ya saben que uno es el otro.

El chico atacado protestó en un principio, pero en cuando sintió que las manos ajenas iban por caminos demasiado imprudentes se dejó hacer. Supuestamente, ahora era una chica, ¡no le gustaba la idea!, pero era agradable. Sentía descargas cuando la chica apretaba su agarre, profundizaba el beso e intentaba ahogarlo con su propia lengua.

Y Jeanne para ser una puritana del cielo, ¡besaba demasiado bien!

Luego le preguntaría cuantas crisis había tenido y si estas se repetían en el mismo viaje. Saldría beneficiado.

Tamao(Horo): Me lleva la cachetada…o.o

Horo(Tamao): ¿Qué dices?

Tamao(Horo): Mira eso, (soltó un gritito ahogado) ¡Oh, por Dios, Jeanne! ¡Esa mujer es increíble!

Empujón 11. Pero al estilo de Tamao.

Por su parte, Pilika y Ren observaban en silencio. La chica estaba un poco desconcertada, además de molesta, mucho más molesta que en un principio: primero la chica compra la camiseta que posiblemente ella hubiera comprado y ahora se desfaja con el tío Asakura de la misma forma que ELLA se hubiera desfajado con Ren. ¡¿Eso era ser mejor amiga?! ¡Era una maldita…!

Y Ren solo observaba y su alma descansaba. Ahora ya sabía que lo de la madrugada había sido tan solo un sueño, o quizá pasó pero fue solo un chiste y…

My ass… ¡¿cómo hizo eso?! O.O

Pilika gruñó, mientras Ren sentía que había desperdiciado una perfecta, aunque lujuriosa, oportunidad del infierno.

Ren: Oye, ¿puedes hacer eso…eso que hizo con la lengua y sus dedos en…?

Pilika: (indignada) ¡Ren!

Ren: ¡¿Qué?! Si son amigas, dile que te enseñe…se ve rico, ¿sabes? Te estaría muy agradecido.

Pilika: (indignada) ¡Pero si yo lo inventé!

Ren sonrió para sí. En realidad, no había cometido ningún error. Dios era grande.

Pilika: Pues te jodiste, no te lo haré NUNCA. u.ú

Corrección: quizá era talla mediana. ¬.¬

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yoh: Chicos…necesito ir al baño…

Ambos dormían, aferrados a sus brazos incluso Anna que parecía estar de tan mal humor que pensó no pegaría ni una pestaña. Pero se equivocó. ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Los golpeaba? ¿Los despertaba? ¿Se atenía a las consecuencias?

Ni siquiera podía tocar el timbre de llamada. T.T

¡Pero tuvo una idea! Justo en ese instante, una chica en el asiento de adelante se levantó y lo observó. Era bastante bonita.

Yoh: Oye, ¿podrías tocar el timbre por mí? Yo no…

Chica: Claro. (Tocó el timbre) Ya está.

Yoh: Te lo agradezco. n.ñ

Chica: ¿Vacaciones?

Yoh: Si, vamos en grupo, pero los demás chicos se fueron en otro avión. Y yo estoy aquí atrapado. u.u

La chica rió divertida. Tenía el cabello corto de un castaño claro brillante. Ojos verdes, no tan claros como los de Diethel, pero eran grandes y alegres. Y como dije, era muy bonita por todos lados.

Chica: Tengo que ir al baño.

Yoh: Si, y gracias de nuevo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Silencio. Mucho silencio, y la turbulencia se habían detenido con todo y su fuerza. Todo era alegría y comodidad en el avión: pasaban una película de comedia romántica, las azafatas caminaban entre los corredores atendiendo a los pasajeros y "Hao" no sabía ni donde meterse. Su rostro estaba roja, pero roja en su máxima potencia y ahora todas las miradas femeninas se pegaban a ella como si fueran abejas y ella la miel. Eran miradas sucias, de lujuria y deseo, ¡prácticamente se la violaban con la mirada! T.T ¡Qué horrible sensación!

Cubría su rostro con su mano, intentando escapar de tal vergüenza descomunal. Sin contar que "Jeanne" no ayudaba demasiado con sus insinuaciones y comentarios.

Claro, ahora era un hombre pensado como un sexópata. Y era asqueroso pensar que incluso una señora de edad se relamía los labios al verlo, le mandaba besos y descubría su escote con gracia para "él".

Oh, por Dios. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Debía desaparecer.

El baño, si, ¡el baño! Se encerraría allí de por vida o, por lo menos, hasta que aterrizaran.

No lo pensó más. Se deshizo del cinturón y corrió pasadizo abajo, llegando con frustración hacia la manija del baño.

Ocupado.

Grito interno.

Llanto.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Es una emergencia, salga! (golpes a la puerta) ¡Salga!

Y escuchó una voz masculina desde adentro. Si, porque era un poco gruesa. Bueno, no importaba mucho, la cosa es que le dijo que en un segundo saldría. Aquello le hizo volver el alma al cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió y ella ayudó a abrirla aún más rápido al jalarla. Pero lo que vio fue…

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

¡Ah, si! Escapar del momento más humillante de su vida después de casi tirarse a Hao en medio de los asientos 25A y 25B.

Pero esto era mucho mejor: alto, hermoso, ojos cobalto y cabello castaño. ¡Era seeeeeexy!

Babas por su parte, la de Jeanne. Y, ¿mirada insinuante de su parte? La del tipo, su sueño. Je, je. Le había gustado… ¡¿Hao?!

Oh, por Dios. ¡OH, POR DIOS!

Hao(Jeanne): Oh, por Dios…

¿?: Vi lo que hiciste y ¡Wau! Fue ardiente, de verdad.

Hao(Jeanne): (Murmurando) No debí hacerlo…no debí hacerlo, era Hao y… (Grito) ¡UNA CHICA!

Quería llorar. Era cierto, había besado, técnicamente, a una chica. Asco.

¿?: ¿Es tu novia?

Hao(Jeanne): No, no, no me gustan las chicas…

En serio, ¿con quién diablos estaba hablando la chica? ¿Con Dios? xD Porque ciertamente no hablaba con el sexy boy del baño del avión. De pronto, una mano se extendió frente a ella. La recibió sin pensarlo.

¿?: Soy Tomas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hao(Jeanne): No sé…

xD

Tomas: (riendo) ¿Qué? ¿No sabes tu nombre?

Hao(Jeanne): No, es que…voy a pensarlo…yo…baño…te veo después…

Estaba bastante confundida, demasiado, ¡mucho! No le importaba ahora el empujar con poca delicadeza al chico para meterse al baño y sentarse en la tapa del retrete para pensar unos segundos. Todo había sido tan rápido: entró en crisis, pánico; se enrolló con Hao por un lapso de 15 minutos, ¡no podía soltarlo!; corrió para no sufrir el acoso de una abuela con ganas de _eso_; y conoció a uno de los más sexy de los caballeros dorados…

¿Quiénes?

Bueno, es un decir. u.ú El punto es…

Hao(Jeanne): (Murmurando, mirando una de sus manos) Como dijo esa Mariana en la disco: "El mundo es un asco, amiga, ¿viste ese desperdicio?" ¡Por Dios!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡¡GRACIAS X LEERME, SE LES KIERE!!**

_**¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿SOMOS? © Juny S. Tao**_


	15. VIVA EL BARÇA! xD

**¿Yo? ¿Tu? ¿SOMOS? OoÛ**

**Autora: **_Juny S. Tao_

**2003-2007 **

(Oh, Dios…son AÑOS o.o)

**Preliminares**

Cabe decir que no tardé en actualizar, ¿Verdad? Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo, weno, este es el último día de este mes que daré alguna actualización xq estoy en una pruebas feas y debo estudiar, así que subo esto xa que kede bien. n.n

No tengo más que decir que YA SE ACABA!!! Sip, pronostico unos 3 capítulos más y yap! Adiós fic que duró como 10 años en ser acabado. xD Pero debo decir que me encantó hacerlo, es divertido trabajar con SK y toda esta gente. De verdad.

Espero les guste. n.n Y este es un cap largo, creo q el más largo de todos los otros.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo XV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

O sea, ¿no podía dejar de moverse? Iba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá sin detenerse a pensar que podía incomodar al gordo del asiento de atrás. Bueno, hizo lo que pudo en esas casi indestructibles 4 paredes formadas por los cuatros brazos de su amigo y prometida. Lo tenía encerrado cual muñeco de felpa en los brazos de una pequeña engendra caprichosa.

¡Debía ir al baño ahora! . û ¡Y no veía la luz! ¡No la veía!

Siguió moviéndose un poco más hasta que captó la sensible y muy amable atención de su nueva amiga del asiento de adelante. Si, la niña esta de cabellos castaños claros y lindos ojos grandes con pestañas naturales.

Chica: ¿Otra vez?

Yoh hizo una mueca de no saber que decir ante su comportamiento previo a un posible ataque de nervios de sus riñones. Podía sentirlos removerse, temblar y clamando por un poco de relajo.

Aja, si, como sea: necesitaba ir al baño.

Chica: Pensé que te las había arreglado.

Yoh: (sonrisa) No, al parecer, no.

Chica: Entonces, ¿para qué..?

Ah! Se refería al anterior llamado. Bastante inútil si lo pensaba porque la azafata toda incompetente casi, casi y le pide llenar una forma donde le preguntaba acerca de la donación de órganos. ¡Él sólo quería ayuda suya para quitarse a estos pesados estorbos de encima! ¡Con una pata de cabra si era necesario!

Suspiró resignado. Disculpándose con ambos personajes mentalmente por el muy infantil insulto. No eran estorbos, pero si eran pesados.

Y nada, no hizo más que despacharla, pero no antes de pedir una cola de naranja bien helada.

Yoh: Yo…no, es que se me pasaron las ganas. n.ñ

Chica: Entiendo. o.o Pero ahora tienes ganas de ir, ¿verdad?

Yoh: Si, aunque quizá y prefiera arreglar mi maquillaje.

¿Yoh utilizando sarcasmo? Naaah, solo eran esas bromas que había aprendido después de andar con la prima de Anna para aquí y para allá. Ya saben: lo primero malo que escuchas, lo primero que haces bien. xD

Sin embargo, la chica de cabellos largos rió ante su fraseo diske gracioso. Parecía un chico simpático y, pues, lo ayudaría una vez más.

Chica: Eres gracioso.

Yoh: ¿En serio?

Chica: En serio.

El castaño dudó unos segundos mientras veía con reticencia su lata de soda de naranja. Levantó una mirada de desconfianza.

Chica: ¡En serio! (Risa) De verdad, no eres dramático, pero me gusta tu estilo de sutil diversión. n.n

Yoh: o.o Uhn.

xD

…

…

Yoh: Oye, ¿puedes…? El timbre.

Chica: ¡Oh, si! El timbre. (Tocando el timbre) Espero que esta vez lo aproveches antes de que tengas que soportar 4 pies sobre tu rostro.

El líder de los Yoyo's suspiró sin premeditación. ¿Qué? Le había pasado. Normalmente, el dormir con "comodidad" para ellos es compartir olores corporales gracias a que se enredan inconscientemente a la hora de dormir.

Yoh: (Nuevo suspiro) Me ha pasado. u.ù

Y bien, no quería recordar la vez que despertó con el trasero de Hao entre su mentón y pecho, quitándole la respiración. T.T ¡Que horrible experiencia! ¡Por su causa, nunca más volvió a comprar nada con estrellas encima! ¡Jamás!

Chica: ¿No te ibas? Creo que puedes aprovechar el que la rubia se haya movido algo.

Yoh visualizó a su prometida: ciertamente, ya no tenía sus manos en todo su pecho; y sus piernas empezaban a aflojar la tijera en la que atraparon las suyas propias.

Llanto de felicidad junto a un salto de la victoria que lo llevó a dejar caer a un semi-inconciente Lyserg sobre su asiento mientras al llegaba con la meta que constituía la mitad del pasillo.

Yoh: (levantando los brazos) ¡Yey, soy libre! TuT

La chica desconocida, la niña sin nombre, rodó los ojos con diversión y se volvió a sentar mientras reía.

Chica: ¡Si! Y, ¿sabes? Me gustó ser parte importante de "Liberen al Yoh 2". Espero un cheque gordo por mi gran actuación, eh!

Parpadeos. o.o

Yoh: No tengo dinero. u.u

Esta rió nuevamente. ¡Es que el tío este era tan gracioso! Parecía que todo era serio para él. Vamos, eso es gracioso. Lo es.

Chica: Lo sé, Yoh, lo sé.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ren: ¿Ahora lo comprendes? No estaba hablando por hablar.

Tamao(Horo): (ojeando sin interés el catálogo que estaba x allí) Si, pero también creo que dejaste pasar un gran oportunidad.

Ren: Si…u.u

Pausa para reflexionar lo dicho y para desear que NO haya sido en serio.

Y ahora sufriría de una profunda crisis de identidad que ni un catálogo de lencería china podría arreglar.

Oh, por Dios.

Ren: (golpe) ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Es como si me calentara con Hao! ¡Y eso es asqueroso!

Tamao(Horo): ¿No se suponía que ya habían cambiado? o.ô

Ren lo observó por unos segundos antes de chaquear la lengua, convencido de algo que supuestamente no pudo imaginar nunca. Empezó a negar con la cabeza, en silencio, dejando al pobre niño del norte con la paciencia convertida en ansiedad pura.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué, qué?

Ren: No. u.u

Tamao(Horo): (jalándolo de la camisa) ¡Ahhh! ¡Dime que pashó! T.T

Ren: (soltándose) ¡Nada, nada extraordinario!

Tamao(Horo): Ah. u.ù

…Estuve pensando.

...Si, últimamente es lo único que haces, Ren. Tu vida es un asco, bro.

…Ja, ja. Chistoso, muy chistoso. ¬.¬

…xD

…¡y mi vida no es un asco! ò.o

…No, claro que no. 9.9 Convéncete de tus habilidades, que de tus miedos otros se ocupan y se burlan. xD

…¡Eres un maldito…! ù.Ú

Pilika: ¡Yaaa! ¡Bueno! Dinos que estabas pensando. o.o

Ren: ¿Qué? ò.ô

Pilika: ¡Dinos que pensabas, amor! Supuse que su muy patética y falta de huevos conversación debía tener un buen final. Habla.

…

…

Tamao(Horo): (Palmaditas en el hombro) Si, Ren, cuéntanos. Puede que te ayudemos a encontrar el camino…

Pilika: (manotazo) ¡Ya, hermano! ¬.¬

…¡Oye, modérate mocosa!

…¡Deja de molestar a mi amoshito!

…¿Tu qué?

…Soy su amorcito, bestia.

…Si, su perro faldero, su mandadero, su cholillo, es igual. Ya dinos. OuO

…Si. OuO

Ren hizo una mueca de molestia. ¿Qué les pasaba? En serio, parecía un par de torcuatos esperando por la última muerte del día en el noticiero mientras comen un par de tortas.

…Bueno, estuve pens...

…Si, eso ya lo sabemos. So…?

…¬.¬

…Ren, me jodes las pocas horas de diversión que tengo.

…Nadie habló de…

…¡WHATEVER! Habla.

El chico de China miró pausadamente a su chica y, luego, al hermano de la misma en el cuerpo de otra de las chicas. Rodeado de chicas como nunca. ¡No! Debía concentrarse en el problema. u.ú Respiró profundo y, antes de acercarse la botellita de leche que pidió, habló.

…Estuve pensando y…

…¡ARG!

…Ay, ¿sabes qué? Jódete.

Y, en ese instante, a "Tamao" le resultó muy conveniente el regresarse a su asiento original, desde donde podía observar las distintas formas de las nubecitas y emocionarse sin motivo alguno mientras comía alguno de los aperitivos conservados y fríos del avión.

Ah, la juventud. u.u

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Salía o no salía? ¿Abría la puerta y salía o la dejaba cerrada y se hacía odiar por la gente con necesidades? Pues, era bien difícil de decidirse. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, mas no amaba a dos, ¡ni estaba en un amor de tres! ¡NO! Solo su sueño con las inclinaciones equivocadas la perseguía, figurativamente, claro, ¡porque tenía una casi perfecta imagen masculina!

Genial. Nunca antes tuvo tantas ganas de ser un hombre.

¡ACHUU!

…

¡AAACHUU!

Hao(Jeanne): (sorbiendo) Maldic…¡ACHUU!...ción…

No entendía el problema ahora. No llevaba reloj pero era lo bastante bien dotada de sesos como para darse cuenta del tiempo que había llevado sentada en la tapa del baño como la auténtica niña autista con problemas de toda la tribulación.

Sin contar a ese raro del asiento 25D.

Tembló al recordarlo balanceándose de adelante para atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra la cabecera del asiento de la viejecita lujuriosa que la veía.

Hao(Jeanne): Ah, vieja pervertida. Ojala y la ataq… ¡ACHU! (levantándose de su asiento) ¡¿Cuál es el jodido problema ahora, eh?! ¡Nadie me deja en paz, ni siquiera tú!

Pausa para golpear su nariz con fuerza mirándose al espejo.

Y, sin darse cuenta siquiera, algo la hizo rascarse el abdomen con énfasis mientras su rostro se transformaba en una de satisfacción. De verdad le picaba y ¡mucho! De inmediato se miró al espejo para observar como había quedado la zona atacada.

O-O

¡Pero si parecía un…un…!

Oh, por Dios.

Hao(Jeanne): (Grito ahogado) O-H, M-Y G-O-D…

Se levantó de inmediato lo que quedaba de la playera y vio que, de manera rápida, la piel bronceada de su Haito empezaba a enrojecer, formando una perfecta franja roja, como si fuera una faja de latex, alrededor de su bien trabajado estomaguito.

Quería llorar, pero era fuerte. Quería detenerse a rascarse, pero dolía cuando lo hacía. ¡Quería un corticoide ahora!

Hao(Jeanne): T.Tû Ahooora…

Pero no estaba en una posta. u.u

La chica de cabellos largos suspiró, no, aspiró misma mujer a punto de dar a luz naturalmente. Hinchaba sus mejillas al máximo y soltaba el aire de manera veloz, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez, otra vez y…

Hao(Jeanne): Bien, tranquila, respira. u.u (Pausa para observar con furia para analizar el ambiente xD) ¡ARG! ¡Maldito desinfectante de pino!

¿Qué?

Hao(Jeanne): Nada. Que me da alergia el desinfectante de pino, ¡y mucho más rápido si es corrientón!

¡Ay, fo! Mis disculpas, pobre niña rica. ¬.¬

Hao(Jeanne): Es de nacimiento, no tiene nada que ver con mi fino linaje de…

Y tocaron la puerta. Jeanne se paralizó y empezó a balbucear como perro asustado.

Hao(Jeanne): ¿Qui-quién?

¿?: Soy el chico de antes, ¿estás bien?

Ah, su sueño con gustos comunes. u.u Y ella con urticaria por culpa de un desinfectante de un mercaducho cualquiera.

Tragó saliva antes de quitar el cerrojo y asomar la mitad de su rostro por entre el lugar prefabricado. No lo pensó, pero sus oídos se vieron liberados de ese retumbar constante.

Hao(Jeanne): Ah, mis oídos…

Tomas: Debe ser horrible estar allí durante media hora. (Sonrisa de oro) Sería peor si fueras algo claustrofóbico como yo. Ja, ja.

…

Si, niña, deja de babear que el piso es alfombrado.

Hao(Jeanne): Estoy bien. o.o

Tomas: Se ve.

…Uhn.

…No hablas mucho y no sabes como te llamas; supongo que eres algo especial.

Jeanne elevó una ceja. Luego, inspiró que no creía en su buena fe y que, por supuesto, no comprendía el porqué ahora conversaba con un desconocido. Ummm…

Y entonces como de la nada saliera el aire, la voz de Hao se coló a sus pensamientos y le susurró amablemente la respuesta.

_¡Ay, Dios mío! Se llama flirtear, ¡DUH! ¿Qué no sabes nada de la vida, pedazo de puberta? Ya decía yo que eras una… _

…¡YA!

…¿Qué pasa? o.oû

…No, nada, sólo decía que especial no al punto de tener retardo mental, pero si. n.ñ Disfruto de hacer cosas raras y esconderme en los baños de todos los lugares. (Expresión de asombro) ¿Sabías que pasar media hora en cada baño al que vas y no hacer nada es de buena suerte? o.o Lo comprendí después de leer la colección COMPLETA de libros holísticos de la gran Madam Babati, ¿a que es genial? D

xD Ja, ja. Hao la mataría.

…N-no he oído de…

…(grito ahogado, expresión indignada) Oh, my God. ¿No la conoces? o.Ó

Inexplicablemente, la picazón regresó y ella trataba de ocultarla mientras reducía la dignidad de Hao hasta un punto más bajo que la de una cucaracha rastrera y asquerosa. Aunque el niño frente a ella reía. Malditos invertidos, como no los comprendía por nada del mundo. ¡Parecían seres perfectos! Son los desperdicios de hombres sin defectos que toda mujer desea tener como _Best Friend Forever and Ever_. T.T

…No, lo siento, no he escuchado hablar de ella. Vengo de una familia judía. n.n

¿o.ô?

…Uhn. o.o

Y ahora era judío. Jeanne iba en contra de sus principios sin quererlo, no lograba definir la religión a la que hacía alabanza, solo la definía como protestante u.u, pero sabía que no tenía que ver nada con un Torá, un Ayatolá o el bar mitzva de sus futuros hijos. No, no era importante aunque la historia de sus…

¿Podríamos dejar las clases de religión para después? o.ô

…Y yo soy protestante. o.o

…Ah, entiendo. Mi familia y yo somos del grupo judío ortodoxo, tú sabes.

…Uhn.

…Ajá.

Si, aunque se preguntaba si su Hao seguía alguna religión cuyo lema no fuera _"Adoraos, no los unos a los otros, ¡sino a mí! ¡El Gran Señor Hao!" _Si será vanidoso.

No pudo evitar reír internamente al imaginar a su pelilargo decir esas cosas tan patéticas y autocompasivas, en serio. Diablos…

…

…

…

…Oye.

…y por los siglos de los siglos. Amén. u.u

Naaah, sólo se había quedado en blanco, pero por si las dudas el niño de ojos azules se persignó para no incomodar. o.o

Y, para que vallan aprendiendo, esa es una buena forma de quitar la tensión de una situación en la que te has quedado colgada como un pollo desplumado en el mercaducho donde se compró ese desinfectante de pino. Ja, ja. De verdad, la mujer me causa lástima, pero de la buena. xD

…Zorra. ¬.¬

…¿Qué dijiste?

…¿Quién, qué, dónde?

…Es que balbuceas tanto que…

…Si, bueno, problema de niñez, una deficiencia común. (Mirando a su alrededor) ¿Sabes? Iré a dormir un rato, no me siento muy bien…

…¿En serio estás bien?

…¡Ajá, ajá! (avanzando con lentitud y de espaldas) Yo sé el camino de regreso.

…

…Gracias, me agradó conocerte.

…Bueno, pero ¿cómo te llamas?

…¡Ya te dije que no lo sé, DUH! Tonto…

Y el chico rió divertido mientras se dirigía a su común asiento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chica: ¡Gané!

Yoh: ¡Eres buena! Me has ganado 10 manos seguidas.

Chicas: (recogiendo las cartas) Bueno, es mi pasatiempo. No tengo mucho que hacer en el ambiento en el que vivo. (Empezando a repartir después de barajar) Además, mi hermana trabajó en un casino para poder comprarse un auto. Juega.

Yoh observó sus ojos verdes antes de regresar su vista al manojo de 5 cartas que traía en las manos. Uh, no era una buena mano y no podría jugarla, por lo cual perdería de nuevo. u.ù

Yoh: Me rindo, no sé como jugar estas cosas…soy un poco torpe para jugar Poker…

Chica: Y también para el blackjack, canasta, gin rummy, mano sucia, mentiroso e incluso el solitario. (Risas) No quisiera ni pensar en tu posible habilidad con los rompecabezas.

Yoh: Si, bueno, soy malo porque jamás juego estas cosas. Ni siquiera tengo un paquete de estos en casa.

Chica: ¿Japón? Lo conocí estas vacaciones, hace calor cuando quiere, eh!

Yoh: Aja. (Viendo que empezaba a repartir) Sabes que soy pésimo e insistes en seguir. u.ù

Chica: Agilizan la mente, ¿sabes? Pero no importa, eso no te quita el que seas adorable.

Una nueva risa escapó de sus labios pintados con brillo labial sabor a fresa, supuso el chico, aunque no lo había probado ni mucho menos. Conocimiento de que todas las mujeres prefieren ese sabor valla a saber porqué.

Suspiro de resignación.

Chica: ¿Qué pasa? Suspiraste y de manera especial. (Pausa para que Yoh parpadeara) ¿Soy odiosa? o.ò

Yoh: ¡Oh, no, no! Solo estaba pensando en algo que me hizo sentir resignado.

Chica: (Risas) ¿En serio?

…En serio.

…¿Tiene que ver con la niña rubia? ¿Quizá con el niño europeo?

…¿Cómo supiste que era…? (negando con la cabeza) No, bueno, si, un poco. Es Anna.

…¿Es tu hermana?

…Dije que no tenía hermanas. Es mi prometida.

…Oh.

…Está enojada conmigo, no entiendo. u.ù Siempre es así, creo que debería tratar de entenderla más, no sé.

…Parece que nunca has escuchado lo que se dice: _"Nunca trates de entender a una mujer, sólo dedícate a amarla"_ No tiene fundamentos exactos, pero funciona.

…Entiendo.

Un pequeño silencio se formó alrededor de ambos mientras la chica de ojos verdosos empezaba a barajar las cartas nuevamente para empezar otro de los tantos juegos en los que decía ser experta. En sus cavilaciones, Yoh le daba vueltas a la fracesilla esa que había dicho y, aunque no lo entendía del todo, como siempre, no podía negar que se escuchaba bonita y hasta un poco cursi, seguro su Annita lo mandaría al demonio si lo escuchaba decir esas chafadas.

Nuevo suspiro de su parte.

Yoh: Bueno, sigamos. u.ù

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahora que lo observaba bien, aquel avión parecía hecho a prueba de tontos, increíble. Podía voltear de improviso a buscar salsa de champiñones y estaba segura que lo encontraría, en serio, y, en estos instantes, no podía ser más feliz después de haber encontrado un sitio de lo más solitario y cómodo desde donde podía observar la interacción de sus amigos en sus respectivos sitios. Además de haber podido conseguir una gorra con un bordado del Barcelona junto a unas gafas rojas, bastante discretas.

No, no las compró por esos catálogos, se las robó al tío autista que parecía haber puesto a su mente a modo de hibernar, ya que seguía con esa misma cuestión del vaivén incomprendido.

Bah, por lo menos y no molesta a nadie, aunque no estaría de más si atacara a la vieja esa que intentó desnudarla con la mirada. Si es que no lo hizo con ayuda de su muy fallada imaginación.

Hao(Jeanne): Empiezo a aburrirme, ¿dónde está ese baboso de Hao cuando se le necesita? ¬.¬

No lo había visto, es decir, no había visto señales de su cuerpo ni de su muy rico perfume olor a vainilla que usaba a diario. Simplemente, parecía haberse ubicado en un hueco 'X' del cual no saldría hasta que lo arrastraran fuera de el. Debía ver que era lo que hacía, algo indecente y sucio, claro, sinónimos de Hao _'soy-un-maldito-degenerado'_ Asakura.

Gruñido poco improvisado.

Tos nada improvisada.

Ya recuperada, la chica de ahora cabellos castaños se deslizó con gracia desde su asiento hasta el piso, donde quedó en la posición en la que cualquier perro estaría si, por supuesto, lo hubieran dejado entrar a la cabina de la clase comercial. Jeanne no dijo nada más, observó de manera cuidadosa los habitantes del pasillo en esos instantes:

Una mujer con un niño de unos 5 años regresando a su lugar. Luego un tipo de lo más feo sacando su mochila de los compartimientos superiores. Bueno, ese estaba muy adelante y no se lo cruzaría. Se sentó. Una mano colgando, mostrando…

Hao(Jeanne): (Grito ahogado, se abanica dramáticamente con su mano) ¡El diamante más grande que he visto in my entire life! (Nuevo gritito) Debo verlo, ¡debo verlo de cerca!

Sin dudar, ni mucho menos, avanzó unos tres asientos con rapidez hasta llegar a estar a unos centímetros de aquella mano tan favorecida. La odiaba sin siquiera haberla tocado. Aunque nunca pensó en cortarla.

Hao(Jeanne): Oh, Dios, es hermoso. (Mirando a la dueña) ¡Y ella no merece tenerlo! Es tan…tan… ¡AUCH! (Girando) ¡Oiga!

Era la vieja esa, si, la loca que seguramente fue una ninfómana años atrás, en sus malos tiempos. La chica se espantó. Claro, pero antes debía reclamarle por la nalgada poco decente que se atrevió a zamparle.

¡Y le dolió!

Hao(Jeanne): (sentándose en medio del pasillo) ¡¿Porqué hizo eso, eh?! ¡Maldita vieja desubicada, acosadora!

La señora se quedó muda, viéndola a los ojos, seria y con los labios rectos. Si, parecía enojada.

Señora: Te lo querías robar.

…¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

…Claro que si.

..¡No! ¡Cállese que no es verdad!

…Te vi, niño, seguro se lo quieres regalar a tu novia, ¿no? Par de calenturientos. ¡No me extrañaría que ya estuviera embarazada con todo aquello que le haces!

Jeanne no podía decir más, en serio, parecía un humillado muñeco de trapo acusado de tener vida y, aún así, ser aburrido. ¡Arg! Pero esto ya era el colmo, ¡la vieja esa había sobrepasado su límite!

Ahora debía meditar para apaciguar su bestia interna; el cuerpo de Hao no iba a ganarle con rabia si ni siquiera antes la había calentado un poco.

Bueno, sólo un poco.

…¡Oye, niño!

…y por los siglos de los siglos. Amén. u.u

Esto ya pasa por defecto. u.u

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Horo(Tamao): Vas a mancharte.

Tamao(Horo): Que no, Tamao, yo soy muy cuidadoso con esto.

Horo(Tamao): (Pasando las hojas de su libro "El valor de ser mujer") Recuerda que se trata de grasa, eso no sale. (Pasa una hoja más)

Tamao(Horo): Ya te dije que no voy a ensuciarla, ¿entendido? Que poca confianza…

…Se llama precaución.

…Lo que sea. Tengo hambre.

…Cuidado, usa la serville-ta. (Ceño fruncido) Explícame porqué no me sorprendo.

Horo hizo una mueca de puro sarcasmo ante el ceño fruncido y la poca paciencia que Tamao le regalaba. En serio, nunca pensó que su eterno amor de niño fuera tan neurasténica, paranoica, cuidadosa y, además, buena cocinera. Ya. Eso es lo que toda ama de casa necesita para ser perfecta, pero al parecer Horo Horo no leía demasiadas revistas femeninas en el baño.

Suspiro de cansancio. Típica sonrisa dulce.

El chico quedó tieso mientras parpadeaba confundido.

…Era mi blusa favorita, me costó una fortuna, ¿sabes?

…Uhn. Es linda, te queda muy bonita. n.ñ

…Me quedaba, esa mancha de grasa la arruinó, ¿sabes?

…Uhn. ¡Pero puedo arreglarla! (levantándose del lugar y saliendo al pasillo) Deja busco a la azafata esa y le pido un quita grasa y…

…¡NO! ¡¿Quita grasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Mi ropa no es un tazón sucio después de la cena!

…o.oû

…Búscala y pídele un poco de limón, luego, sólo la lavas en el baño. Ve.

…¿Qué? ¿Para qué hacer todo eso? ¿No puedes comparte una nueva? ¡Me parece demasiado para una mancha insignificante! o.ó

…(regresando a su lectura) Ve, Horokeu, me gusto mucho esa blusa.

…Pero…

…No hay otra forma, ¿o sí? ¿Sabes alguna? (achica los ojos) ¡No lo creo, fíjate!

…

…

…¡Pues no sé, ¿bien?!

…Bien.

…

…¿Ya te fuiste?

…¡No!

…¿Qué esperas? ¬.¬

Horo arrugó su expresión ante la mala actitud de Tamao sacada de Dios sabe donde. Parecía una de esas mujeres malas, crueles, explotadoras y poco pacientes que ningún hombre desearía de ver frente a él, además de su propia madrecita. ¡Era una pesadilla! Y Tamao se estaba convirtiendo es…

O.O!

…(Grito ahogado) ¡Dame eso! (Le arrancó el libro de las manos) ¡No lo leas, es malo! ò.ó

…¿Qué? o.ô

…¡Que es malo! Y queda confiscado.

…Pero, ¿de qué…?

Horkeu le plantó el libro frente al rostro con fuerza, la chica se hizo para atrás.

….(Blandiendo el libro con ansia) Este libro, con su muy inocentón y feminista título "El Valor de Ser Mujer", no es más que un ridículo manual para ser Anna. (Cara de miedo) ¡¿No es horrible?! Y no, no dejaré que leas una coma más. u.ú Me voy.

xD

Horo(Tamao): (Viendo como se alejaba por el pasillo) ò.o?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Señor1: ¿Está ocupado?

Señor2: Si, llevo aquí como unos 10 minutos.

Señor:1: ¿Intentó en el otro baño?

Señor2: Oh, sucede que ese baño es más pequeño que este y, además, huele a pino. No me gusta.

Señor1: ¡Ah! Que bueno que no entre, soy alérgico y olvidé empacar mis antihistamínicos. ñ.ñ

Aquella burda conversación de cola de espera no era la primera ni la última que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ese par de hombres llevaban tiempo parados, uno detrás de otro, sin pensar que con el paso de los minutos una persona más se insertaba a al largo collar humano sin cerrar. Pero, sin ser discretos, empezaron a comentar; si, partir de la quinta señora embarazada hasta el final.

Y así como dijo un viejito de por allí, que no estaba incluido en la gran muralla de espera: esto está peor que cola para cobrar pensión para los jubilados. Ya estaba seguro que lo mejor era usar un pañal por si existía la necesita de dejar el privilegiado lugar número noventa y tres.

Chica: (golpeando la puerta del baño) ¡Oiga, salga de una vez! ¡Está aguantando a más de veinte persona! ¡¿Qué acaso no le importa?!

Sarah: (Lloriqueando) ¡Pues a Lyserg no le importó dejarme sola! (Más llanto) ¡Ni siquiera me dijo adiós!

Chica: ¿Qué dice? (golpeando nuevamente) ¡Salga de una buena vez!

Sarah: ¡No, no saldré! ¡Nunca!

Bulla general. Aquello se había escuchado hasta el final y ahora hasta los pasajeros no partícipes del problema empezaron a pifiarla. La gente empezaba a hervir y la cola no dejaba de crecer, siendo Horo Horo uno de los culpables.

"Tamao" caminaba algo molesto por el pasillo del avión, después de aquella discusión que tuvo con "Horo Horo" no se podía sentir bien, es decir, ¡era la chica dulce del cuento! ¡La Caperucita Rosada de Fumbari! ¡Nadie, jamás, en los 64 capítulos de la historia hasta ahora, había logrado hacerla enojar! Y aquello lo había logrado junto a su fiel y nueva amiga la mancha de grasa.

Si, se sentía hecho un patán, si, peor que el lobo shaman. u.u

Pero antes de lamentarse debía ir a limpiar la mancha esa antes de que la chica le sacara la cabeza con los dientes.

Tamao(Horo): (llegando al final de la fila) ¿Qué sucede aquí? o.o ¿Porqué hay tanta gente?

Entonces, la señora delante de él se giró a verlo.

Señora1: Es la fila para el baño, al parecer hay alguien atrapado allí.

Tamao(Horo): ¿En serio?

Señora1: Si, no se sabe a ciencia cierta que hace, pero se niega a salir.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Ah! Qué mal. (Mira por sobre las cabezas, la fila era enorme) Chanfle, la fila es enorme y yo con este problema. ¡Tamao me matará! T.T

Señora1: Cálmate, linda, ya pasará. Aunque no creo que algo bueno esté pasando allí, estoy segura que se trata de una célula de Alcaeda.

¿?

Tamo(Horo): Y, ¿qué es eso? o.o

Señora1: No sé, pero, según sé, hoy en día hay muchas y son peligrosas. (Batiendo los brazos) ¡Generan grandes masas de protestantes! ¡Como nosotros, así mismo!

Tamao(Horo): Ahhhh. o.o (Pausa) Y, ¿si sólo es una pareja? Je, je. Usted sabe. (Codazo sutil a la viejita)

Risas de ambos.

Señora2: ¡Oigan, dejen de decir estupideces! (Miradas de recelo) ¿Alcaeda? Por Dios, eso está a kilómetros, ¡continentes de aquí! (Mirada a "Tamao") ¿Crees que es una pareja? Ajá, si, ¡Hola! ¡Estamos rodeados de ancianos con problemas gástricos, niña rosa!

…

…

Tamao(Horo): Iré…al otro baño mejor. n.ñû

Que miedo. Eso fue lo primero que pensó mientras se alejaba de aquella fila que no era tendida. Pasó por entre algunas personas, incomodándolos. Y se topó con la sorpresa del día.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Jeanne! (mirando su gorra después de quitársela) Oye, no sabía que eras del Barcelona, es muy buen equipo.

Esta elevó la mirada y observó a "Tamao" por entre los lentes rojos. Hizo una mueca antes de quitarle el objeto de las manos y lo pasó de largo, siguiendo a gatas hasta su asiento. Horo Horo la vio alejarse sin decir nada.

Tamao(Horo): ¿Dónde lo habrá conseguido? (Mueca) Yo también quiero una así…

Luego, sin más caminó con fluidez hasta llegar al otro baño, en el cuál había nadie pero estaba ocupado. Esperaría.

Silbido. Palmadas como acompañamiento de su balada japonesa.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un tipo de bigote, al parecer, muy bien vestido.

Tipo: ¿Usted silbaba?

Tamao(Horo): ¿Ah? Si, supongo.

Tipo: ¿Quieres usar el baño?

Tamao(Horo): Obvio, para eso esperaba.

Tipo: ¿Tienes algún problema con esperar?

Tamao(Horo): Bueno, un poco. Soy un chico… ¡chica! poco paciente.

Tipo: Eres linda. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Pausa para el silencio. Horokeu no recordaba exactamente cuántos años debía tener. En la realidad, tenía 18 y cumpliría 19 en pocos meses, pero en esta utopía donde tenía pechos y lindo trasero, ¡no sabía! T.T ¡Pensó que no era necesario saberlo! Problemas…

Tamao(Horo): (Contando con los dedos) No…no estoy muy segura, pero debe ser entre 15 y 18, si. n.n

xD

Tipo: ¡Oh, eres una niñita linda! ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Tamao(Horo): No sé. o.o

Tipo: ¿Qué? ¿Estás perdida o algo?

Tamao(Horo): ¡Oh, no! Aunque no parezca, me sé ubicar muy bien. Siempre he viajado solo…digo, sola.

Tipo: ¡Ah! ¿Estás sola?

Y salió del baño para acercarse más a él. Este no hizo más que verlo al rostro. El hombre era, obviamente, más alto que él y portaba una sonrisa media extraña cubierta por un bigote al mejor estilo gangster. No lo intimidaba para nada, no.

Tipo: Entonces, ¿estás sola?

Tamao(Horo): No, per-- ¡Hmnh! ¡Hmnh!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sarah: ¡No saldré! ¡Me siento muy mal!

Azafata: Señorita, es indispensable que salga de allí. Si no lo hace, no sólo el problema se agravará, sino, también, tendré que informárselo al capitán. Coopere, por favor.

Sarah: ¡Quiero a mi Lyshy Poo!

xD

Azafata: ¿Qué dijo?

Señora: ¡Es una demanda! ¡En clave! (alarmada) ¡Es una delincuente!

Barullo general. Cuchicheos.

Azafata: Señora, tranquila. (Golpeando la puerta nuevamente) Señorita, ¡salga o me veré obligada a informárselo a…!

Sarah: ¡NO! ¡Quiero a mi Lyserg!

Azafata: ¿Qué?

Sarah: ¡Démelo!

Todos: ¡Déselo!

Azafata: ¡Pero no sé de qué habla! Explíquese y trataré de buscarlo.

Sarah: ¡No trate, HÁGALO! ¡AHORA!

…¡No puedo traerle algo que no sé que es!

…¡Es lindo! ¡Hermoso! ¡Y verde, mucho!

…¿?

…¡Valla, muévase!

Señora: (zarandeándola) ¡Búsquele eso que pide! ¡Nos matará a todos si no lo hace! T.T ¡¿Quiere matarnos acaso?! ¡¿Qué clase de servicio es este?!

Azafata: ¡Pero…!

Todos: ¡MUÉVASE!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tamao(Horo): ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph! Òxó

_Traducción: ¡Suélteme, pendejo desgraciado!_

Tipo: No, primero dime que traes.

…¬x¬Û

…

Tipo: Bueno. (Pausa para pensar) ¿Has jugado charada? o.ô

Tamao(Horo): ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph!

_Traducción: No._

Tipo: Ya. Entonces, (Nueva pausa para pensar) ¿qué quieres hacer? ô.o

…ù.Ú

…

Tipo: No, no voy a soltarte. u.u

Tamao(Horo): ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph!

_Traducción: ¡¿Por qué?!_

Tipo: Porque debo buscar algo de valor que tengas. _Debo_ robarte.

…

…

Moraleja: Niños, cumplan siempre con sus obligaciones. Pero nunca digan "debo", ya que así se están automandoneando y el objetivo del hecho es que te sientas realizado con lo que haces. u.u Sean responsables.

Si, bueno, esta era la interesantísima negociación de Horokeu y un supuesto ladrón super experimentado, quien intentaba asaltarla en pleno vuelo después de atarle las manos y amordazarla en la cabina de la comida. Si, atrás del avión, detrás de esas cortinas azules.

Tipo: En serio. Ahora, (acercándose nuevamente) dime que traes.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph!

_Traducción: ¡Nada! ¡Ahora suélteme! ¡Suélteme!_

Tipo: Ya. Juguemos charada.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph!

_Traducción: ¡Y dale!_

Tipo: ¡Ah! ¡Tengo un chiste! n.n ("Tamao" arqueó una ceja) ¡No! Es una pregunta, algo bastante extraño. Escucha.

Horo Horo rodó los ojos. ¿Qué era esto una broma? Porque si lo era, lo golpearía. u.u

Tipo: Escucha. (Cara seria) Si un gato cae siempre de pie y una tostada con mantequilla siempre cae por el lado en que está untada, ¿qué pasaría si le atas a un gato, en la espalda, una tostada con la mantequilla hacia arriba y luego lo tiras al aire? o.ô

Tamao(Horo): ò.ô?

…¿Entendiste? (Asiente) ¡¿No es extraño?!

…ò.o

…¡Lo sé! ¡No tiene solución!

…u.úX

…Mira, estuve pensando y… ¡Ah! Deja te cuento otro. ¿Por que "todo junto" se escribe separado y "separado" se escribe todo junto? o.ô

…¡Hmph! ¡Hmph! ¡Hmph!

_Traducción: ……_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chica: Oye, ¿y si vamos al otro baño?

Chico: Te dije que huele a pino, Maria, ¡sabes que odio el pino!

Chica: Lo que sea, yo necesito ir al baño.

Chico: Pero el desinfectante…

Señora: Y es más pequeño, no me gusta.

Chica: ¡La tía no sale y, ¿se preocupan por el olor del desinfectante?! (Saliendo de la fila y yéndose al otro baño) ¡Me largo!

Todos: ¡Noo! ¡Nosotros también!

Y, dicho y hecho, la gran chusma enardecida de gente necesitada corrió hasta la puerta del otro baño. Pasó por encima de los asientos, golpeó a quien menos quería y hasta perdió su dinero en el camino. Pero llegaron al lugar esperado que…

Chico: ¡¿Ocupado?! (Pataleta) ¡Esto es tu culpa, María! ¡Tú nos hiciste venir hasta aquí!

Chica: ¡No! ¡Ustedes me siguieron!

Chico: ¡Claro que no!

Algarabía general.

Tamao(Horo): (Empujando al tipo) ¡Ya me hartó con sus chistoretes! ¡Lárguese!

Tipo: ¡No, espera…! ¡Aún hay más!

Tamao(Horo): ¡No me importa!

Y, como acto seguido, le propinó un golpe que logró mandarlo hasta la chica que encabezaba la fila formada hace más de media hora y que ahora discutía los derechos de la acusada de mudanza injustificada. ¡Los haría esperar más! Pero, por ahora, tenía su merecido. u.u

Chica: (tratando de quitarse al tipo de encima) ¡Ayúdame, Juan!

Chico: No, tengo que ir al baño. u.û

Pero antes de que se acercara a la puerta siquiera, "Tamao" lo empujó con fuerza antes de meterse al baño y poder arreglar la causante de todos sus problemas: el que se haya peleado con la dulce chica rosa, el que haya sido parte de una agresión verbal bastante absurda, el que envidiara a Jeanne por traer una gorra que él quería y, por ultimo, un atraco. Esto era el colmo, empezaría una dieta ya, ya, ya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Oficial: ¿Tengo que explicarles todo de nuevo?

Ren: No, ya lo entendimos perfectamente.

Pilika: No hay necesidad de…

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿Perdón?! ¡Fui asaltado, robado, acosado! ¡¿Acaso eso no cuenta?! ¡Pude morir!

Ren: No exageres. ¬.¬û

Pilika: (Acercándose al oficial) ¿Qué hay con nuestra amiga? ¿Ella estará bien?

Oficial: Ah, la chica del baño 2. (Revisando sus papeles) Si, pero se quedará aquí por si acaso. No queremos algún desmadre más. u.u

Pilika: ¡Pero no causó ningún desmadre! ¡Sólo tiene problemas!

Oficial: Si, problemas psicológicos y, al parecer, sufre de algún trauma de niñez.

Horo(Tamao): ¿Cómo dice?

Pilika: Si, no entiendo.

Oficial: No ha dejado de llamar a un tal Lyshy Poo, quizá un muñeco que tenía de niña.

Ambas: o.o?

Ren: Creo que se refiere a Lyserg. (Al oficial) Se refiere a su novio, él está volando en otro avión. Ella está bien.

Tamao(Horo): ¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡Me robaron y estuve secuestrado más de 15 minutos entre bolsas de conservas! Exijo mis derechos.

Oficial: Señorita, no le robaron nada y, simplemente, fue víctima de un hombre que carece de buenas facultades mentales. (Susurrando) No tuvo una buena vida.

Tamao(Horo): ¡Obviamente! Sus chistes son pésimos.

Ren: (Riendo) ¿Te contaba chistes? ¿Malos? Eso me recuerda a Chocolove, ese idiota…

Tamao(Horo): Por un segundo pensé que se trataba de él…

Ren: ¬.¬Û

Tamao(Horo): Pero luego realicé que era un pobre diablo que carecía de sus facultades mentales. (Susurrando) No tuvo una buena vida, ¿sabes? Nadie vive de jugar charada.

Ren: Odio ese juego.

Pilika: Oigan, (mirando a su alrededor) ¿dónde están Jeanne y Hao?

Horo(Tamao): ¿No estaban contigo?

Pilika: No los he visto.

Ren: Estaban detrás de ti, Pily.

Pilika: ¡Pero…!

Mientras tanto, lejos de la jefatura del aeropuerto y dentro del club del Barcelona de California, ubicado al lado de los baños del aeropuerto.

Jeanne(Hao): No preguntaré, la chela está bien.

Hao(Jeanne): Si, olvida todo esto. Solo trata de parecer emocionado. Yo traduciré.

Jeanne(Hao): ¿Sabes hablar catalán, español, algo de eso?

Hao(Jeanne): Soy políglota, aunque no lo creas. u.û

…Bien.

…Si.

…¿Porqué del Barcelona?

…¬.¬ Dijiste que no preguntarías.

…Bueno, bueno. (Tomando de su vaso) Me agradó esa gorra, me la quedaré.

…(Sosteniendo SU gorra xD) ¡Jódete, Asakura! ¡Yo me la encontré primero!

…Si, pesada. (Levantándose de su sitio) ¡Viva el Barça! D

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTAS FINALES MÍAS: LA AUTORA**

Debo decir que no, no sé nada de fútbol y mucho menos del Barcelona, sólo sé que es rojo y azul y juega bien. u.u Nada más. No sé ni porqué lo incluí pero bueno, lo que sea.

Espero les haya gustado como dije antes, este es el cap más largo que he hecho. Y si, ya se acaba. u.ù

**¡¡GRACIAS X LEERME, SE LES KIERE!!**

_**¿Tu? ¿Yo? ¿SOMOS? © Juny S. Tao**_


End file.
